el heredero de la voluntad uzumaki
by jose uzumaki
Summary: que pasaría si a naruto le regalan el sharingan, que pasaría si kurama deside entrenarlo, naruto x haren.
1. Chapter 1

EL HEREDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI

CAPITULO 1

Nos encontramos en la aldea de la hoja en la cual acaba de culminar los exámenes genin de la cual todos los estudiantes de este año terminaron pasaron excepto un niño rubio el cual estaba sentado en una columpio mirando a los que fueron sus compañeros festejando con sus padres el haber pasado el examen.

De pronto sele acerca uno de sus profesores de la academia.

MIZUKI- hola naruto

NARUTO- hola sensei.

MIZUKI- sabes que iruka no te reprobó porque quería cierto.

NARUTO- si…claro que lo se… solo que esta ves en serio me esforcé para poder pasar.

MIZUKI- mira ya que tanto quieres pasar te voy a hacer una propuesta para que puedas poder pasar la academia… pero este no es el lugar para hablar acompáñame- dijo mientras caminaba junto a un animado rubio que estaba feliz de poder tener una oportunidad para poder graduarse de la academia.

Después de alejarse del lugar para poder hablar sin que nadie los escuche mizuki le dio las intrusiones a naruto para poder pasar la academia la cuales eran, robar un pergamino que se encontraba en el deposito del pergaminos del hokage sin que nadie logre verlo para después entregárselo a el en el bosque alas afueras de la aldea e igual mente sin que nadie logre verlo, lo cual causo desconfianza al rubio pero como es una prueba termino aceptando para poder pasar la prueba.

Después de eso el rubio se fue para su casa para esperar que sea de noche para así hacer la prueba de graduación genin… o eso pensaba el. Ahora lo vemos corriendo por los techos y calles de la aldea escapando con un pergamino de gran tamaño en su espalda.

NARUTO- jajajajaja eso fue fácil ahora tengo que llegar rápido al lugar donde dijo mizuki-sensei para entregarle el este pergamino y a si empezar mi historia como el mejor ninja de todas las épocas jajajajajajaja.

Con esas palabras en mente el rubio se fue corriendo para poder entregar el pergamino y a si pasar la prueba genin… o eso pensaba.

Ya en el lugar acordado el rubio se apoyo contra un árbol para descansar por la gran distancio que tubo que recorrer mas el chakra para aumentar su velocidad terminaron cansándolo un poco.

NARUTO- bueno dijo sensei que una ves llegara lo esperar para a si poder pasar la prueba mmmmmmmm… que puedo a ser para no aburrirme- dijo mientras miraba el lugar para entretenerse, lo cual no encontró nada- mmmmm… bueno ya que no hay nada que hacer veamos que es lo que contiene este pergamino- dicho y echo el rubio se puso a leer un poco el pergamino- que mierda este pergamino tiene kinjutsu… un momento sino mas no recuerdo los kinjutsu técnicas que fueron prohibidas por su gran poder jijijijijiji no creo que me digan nada si es que aprendo una que otra técnica jajajaja bueno dicho y echo vamos a aprender- dijo mientras abria el pergamino en la primera técnica que apareció en el pergamino- me lleva el demonio por que siempre esta técnica… aun que esta es "kage bunshin no jutsu" y no "bunshin no jutsu"… bueno que importa vamos a ver si esta técnica me sale o no… y a si voy a estar mas cerca de quitarte el sombrero oji-san!- el rubio se dispuso a empezar a aprender a controlar dicha técnica. Después de una hora de estar practicando vemos al 20 rubios hay sentados.

NARUTO- jaja… jajajaja lo logre!... aun ustedes son clones solidos lo cual es muy raro ya que según tengo entendido solo tenían que ser clones ilusorios… hmp bueno que importa en total sin clones jejejeje- se reía mientras descansaba en el suelo- bueno no creo que me alcance el tiempo para poder aprender otra técnica mas… que pena yo que quería aprender mas- dijo resignado.

CLON 1- por cierto jefe por que no copia en uno pergamino las técnicas para a si poder aprenderla mas después.

CLON 2- es cierto y a si vamos a poder quitarle el sombrero a oji-san.

NARUTO- WOW tienes razón pero que brillante soy jajajajajaja.

CLON 1- pero si fui yo el que tubo la grandiosa idea.

NARUTO- pero tu eres yo a si que literalmente es lo mismo jejejejeje- se reía al igual que todos los demás.

CLON 3- no se si recuerdan jefe pero no trajiste pergaminos- dijo callando todos, el rubio original se puso a hurgar su bolsa ninja buscando un pergamino.

NARUTO- con un demonio no tengo nada… y ahora en lo copio para después aprenderlo- dijo jalándose los pelos de desesperación.

CLON 4- mmmmm… jefe por que no intenta clonar el pergamino- dijo llamando la atención de todos los rubios- dijo si es posible que clone el cuerpo junto con la ropa y los kunais y churiken… puede ser posible que pueda clonar el pergamino si lo carga en su espalda- dijo mientras todos ponían clara de sorpresa.

NARUTO- supongo que puede funcionar… nos vamos- dicho y echo el rubio disipo el jutsu, para después volver a cargar el pergamino en su espalda- kage bunshin no jutsu!- dijo creando un clon el cual tenia el pergamino también en su espalda- que bien funciono!... por si acaso vamos a ver si tiene la misma información- dijo mientras el clon ponía el pergamino en suelo y abrirlo al igual que el original y compararlo- jajajajajaja que bien tiene la misma información!- festejaba el rubio- bueno ya sabes que hacer… ve al apartamento y busca un pergamino vasio y copia todos los jutsus, yo voy a esperar a sensei para pasar esta prueba.

CLON- claro jefe nos vemos.

Dicho y echo el clon se fue del lugar sigilosamente para que nadie logre verlo, el rubio original se quedo hay esperando a mizuki para poder pasar la prueba.

(el resto continua como en el anime meda flojera escribir todo eso jejejejejeje gomenasai)

Al día siguiente vemos al rubio entrando a su apartamento después de una noche muy… alocada, en la cual primero se entera que el tiene al demonio con cola mas poderoso de todos sellado en su interior, después tubo que escapar para que no sea asesinado por su sensei, después tubo que salvar a iruka-sensei de ser asesinado para luego derrotar al otro bastardo que tenia de sensei y por ultimo tubo que recibir una gran reprimiendo de su abuelo por robar un pergamino prohibido de los hokages… ya no sabia que hacer ya que por lo que tubo que entender es que la aldea de konoha lo odia por que creen que el es aquel demonio… un demonio que en primer lugar el nunca pidió que lo sellaran i peor el no tenia la culpa de eso.

Se tiro en su cama para poder descansar su mente unos instantes por recibir aquellas noticias no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas de dolor.

NARUTO- bueno la vida sigue… por lo menos ya se el porque de todo ese resentimiento y odio que siente asía mi- dijo ya calmado mirando a los lados para parar su vista en un pergamino en el cual estaba los jutsus prohibidos que su clon copio- hmp por lo menos ya tengo jutsus para poder practicar… creo que dormiré un poco estoy cansado- dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa para poder dormir cómodamente, después se dispuso a dormir… pero al momento que serró los ojos para luego abrirlos se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro estaba en una especie de alcantarillado y mas adelante pudo lograr ver una clase de jaula/cárcel con un pergamino en el medio que decía "SELLO", de pronto sintió el agua agitarse, al mirar hacia a la jaula/cárcel pudo ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre con pupila rasgada, el rubio se fue acercando para poder ver mejor que era lo que se entraba hay aun que ya tenia sus sospechas de que era lo que se encontraba hay, al llegar y pararse a unos metros por precaución lo miro a un zorro con nueve colas agigantando que lo miraba sin expresión alguna, pasaron unos minutos callados sin que nadie dijera nada analizando todos los gesto que hacia el otro.

NARUTO- etto… mmmmm sabes como e llegado aquí- intento romper el silencio, el zorro lo miro muy detenidamente.

KYUUBI- tal ves es por que ese estúpido sello del uchiha se esta rompiendo.

NARUTO- uchiha… de quien estas hablando?... no conozco a nadie mas que sasuke-teme del clan uchiha.

KYUUBI- no hablo de ese bastardo uchiha sino del estúpido uchiha… shisui uchiha- dijo mientras el rubio puso cara de "de que mierda hablas".

NARUTO- de que hablas no conozco a ningún shi..sui-nii- dijo de pronto empezó a ver imágenes o recuerdo de cuando tenia 6 años asta los 9 en los cuales pudo ver a dos uchihas uno era shisui uchiha e itachi uchiha los cuales eran al principio ambus que el hokage designo para que no lo lastimaran como lo asían cuando tenia 5 años, ambos uchihas eran como sus hermanos mayores que lo cuidaban y debes en cuando le enseñaron algunas cosas que debían saber los ninjas, fueron los mejores recuerdos días que al parecer tubo ya que ellos siempre estaban para cuidarlo y enseñarle muchas cosas, pero de repente el los últimos recuerdo que vio era uno de los peores.

FLASHBACK

Vemos a dos uchihas huyendo por los techos de las casas para detenerse a al frente de uno de los apartamentos tocaron la puerta de la cual un rubio de ojos azules abrió.

NARUTO- itachi-nii shisui-nii hola!.

SHISUI- hola naruto que bueno verte- dijo mientras entraban dentro del departamento del pequeño rubio.

ITACHI- hola naruto- dijo con su habitual vos neutra.

NARUTO- y como les fue en la misión- dijo con brillo en los ojos- abos uchihas cambiaron a un semblante triste por eso.

SHISUI- nos fue bien… como siempre.

ITACHI- escucha naruto no tenemos mucho tiempo así que escucha bien lo que shisui te dirá- dijo mientras shisui lo miro como si dijera "no jodas itachi" a lo que el otro lo miro diciendo "fue tu idea puto no me jodas tu a mi" shisui tubo que suspirar fastidiado,

SHISUI- bueno naruto como te digo mmmmm… itachi tendrá que ir a una misión de infiltración de ahora en adelante.

NARUTO- cuando volverá?.

SHISUI- no volverá en muchos años naruto… y puede que tal ves nunca vuelva- no que ria ser duro pero esta iba a hacer tal ves la ultimas que el vea a itachi por lo cual tenia que ser honesto con el.

NARUTO- que?!.. por que se tiene que ir a una misión a si?!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

ITACHI- no te preocupes naruto se que nos volveremos a ve… ahora escucha lo ultimo que te dirá shisui- dijo con un tono triste.

SHISUI- bien naruto te conte que tengo una enfermedad terminal cierto- dijo mientras el rubio lagrimiaba mas fuerte.

NARUTO- si me dijiste que… dentro de un año máximo… esa enfermedad terminaría matándote- dijo ya entre sollos.

SHISUI- si eso es corecto… por eso no voy a poder ir con itachi a hacer esta misión… pero tampoco me puedo quedar en la aldea por la ultima misión que nos dieron- dijo mientras el niño sollaba mas mientras shisui lo abrasaba- por lo cual naruto voy a dejarte algo que te servirá en tu sueño de ser hokage… ya falta poco para que nos vallamos a si que escucha bien mis ultimas palabras que te diré… no importa que tan difícil sea nuestra vida siempre al final del túnel encontraremos una luz en la cual seamos felices… te espera una vida dura de ahora en adelante vive feliz… vive y encuentra a las personas que quieras a tus amigos y en un futuro a tu mujer… aun que lo mas probable es para ti sean mas de una… eso la sabrás mas adelante… por ultimo nunca caigas en la maldad, el odio y todos los sentimientos malos, se feliz y ayuda a todos los que puedas pero que en verdad merezcan ser ayudados y no aquellos que quieran aprovecharse de tu bondad y generosidad… se feliz mi pequeño hermanito- dijo mientras soltaba lagrimas tras lagrimas, mientras el rubio ya estaba llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

ITACHI- yo digo lo mismo naruto… vive feliz y se feliz… y te encargo a mi sasuke que lo mas probable es que termine odiando a todos… pero si aun a si sigue siendo un vengador detenlo… no importa la forma en total que su alma descanse en paz- dijo mientras abrasaba al rubio al igual que shisui- es pero que nuestros caminos se topen algún día pequeño hermano menor.

SHISUI- adiós naruto espero que crezca feliz- dijo mientras activaba si mangekyo sharingan y miraba a los ojos de naruto.

FIN FLASHBACK

El rubio se cuentra de rodillas mientras lloraba frente al zorro.

NARUO- por que fue que no recordaba nada de eso- dijo mientras lloraba.

ZORRO- creo que uso esos malditos ojos para sellar tus recuerdos.

NARUTO- sabes… sabes que fue lo que paso después de eso- pregunto aun que lo mas probable es que no le conteste.

ZORRO-…(suspiro) el vino a verme.

NARUTO- que… como que vino a verte- dijo mientras dejaba de llorar.

FLASHBACK

Después de que shisui activara el mangekyo sharingan, el apareció en el paisaje mental de naruto el cual es una especie de alcantarilla lo cual sorprendio mucho a shisui por ello, al reto de caminar un poco llego a su destino una enorme jaula/celda en la cual estaba un enorme zorro con los ojos serados pero claramente despierto.

KYUUBI- que mierda quieres aquí maldito uchiha- dijo con claro rencor a esas palabras.

SHISUI- solo hablar un poco contigo kyuubi- dijo aun que quería sonar tranquilo se podía sentir temor en sus palabras al ver al biju mas poderoso que existe.

KYUUBI- se puede saber por que tendría que escucharte ushiha- dijo con el tono muy amenazador.

SHISUI- va-vamos no te pongas de malas… solo quiere pedirte algo- dijo ya con miedo- es por el bien de naruto- eso llamo la atención del zorro.

ZORRO- que es lo que quieres.

SHISUI- estoy a punto de sellar sus recuerdos por su bien… además de que voy a implantarle mis ojos pa…

ZORRO- POR QUE MIERDA PERMITIRIA QUE LE IMPLANTES ES MALDITOS OJOS!- grito el zorro mientras le paraba en cuatro patas y gruñendo.

SHISUI- va-va-vamos tranquilízate es por su bien… además tu sabes mejor que nadie que el puede despertar aquel ojo si es que le doy los míos- dijo a lo que el zorro se tranquilo viendo que tal ves tenga razón pero aun a si no le agrada en lo mas minimo que su contenedor tenga el doujutsu que mas odia.

ZORRO- y que mierda tengo yo que ver con eso- dijo ya tranquilo.

SHISUI- naruto siendo apenas un niño de 9 años puede fallar la operación y… morir en el intento por lo cual quiero me alludes dándole chakra para que pueda sobrevivir en la operación sin que sufra efectos segundarios… además teniéndote a ti sellado dentro suyo el no tendría que cambiar de ojos cuando despierte el mangekyo sharingan- el zorro lo miro debatiéndose si aceptar eso o no ya que si bien el podría escapar del cuerpo del niño mientras la operación se realiza pero que aria… seria libre por unos cuantos meses para luego ser otra ves perseguido por las 5 naciones elementales para poder "adueñarse" de su poder y ser sellado de nuevo en otro maldito contenedor… a si que decidió acceder al pedido del uchiha ya que por lo que voy el niño se parecía mucho a su madre… demasiado para su gusto… a si que termino aceptando.

ZORRO- de acuerdo uchiha voy a currar al mocoso mientras haces la operación.

SHISUI- gracias kyuubi… una ultima cosa…

KYUUBI- no crees que estas abusando de tu suerte mortal- dijo en tono amenazador.

SHISUI- pu-puede que si… pero en serio es la ultima- dijo nervioso, el zorro se le quedo viendo unos minutos, termino accediendo- quiera que le indiques los que necesite saber para ser un ninja.

KYUUBI- no tienes por que preocuparte por eso… kushina me izo jurar algo parecido por si es que le pasaba algo en el parto y terminara sellado en el cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido… que mujer mas problemática… pero era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

SHISUI- ya veo… a si que kushina-sensei te dejo a su hijo en tu protección si es que algo le pasaba ella… debe tenerte arta confianza si es que te izo prometer algo a si no.

KYUUB- es una mujer muy… temperamental, además de que me dejo tranquilo cuando estaba sellado dentro suyo a si que es lo mínimo que puedo llegar a hacer por ella- suspiro a lo ultimo, si bien esa mujer era muy problemática y temperamental, fue la mejor contenedora que tubo en ese entonces, por eso es que espera que su hijo sea igual que ella… y por que podía ver su hija iba en buen camino a pesar de todo lo que a vivido tiene esa determinación que destacaba mucho en kushina, por lo cual iba a hacer a cooperar con el mocoso de kushina para que por lo menos sea alguien en esa vida de mierda que le toco vivir y espera que pudiera soportar todo y no quebrarse en el progreso de su vida… ya que si ese fuera el caso el no tendría de otra mas que… matarlo, ya que aunque le haiga prometido aquello a kushina no iba a permitir que su nuevo contenedor pensara en aprovechar su chakra para sus beneficios.

SHISUI- gracias kyuubi… bueno cuando sea el día en el que llegue a conseguir ser genin sus recuerdos volverán pero el sharingan aun que yo ya lo haiga lo grado llevarlo a la fase dos que es el mangekyo sharingan el tendrá que empezar de cero… bueno eso es todo lo que quería me voy.

Después de aquella con versación shisui salio del paisaje mental de naruto para enpesar la operación.

FIN FLASHBACK

El zorro termino de explicarle a naruto todo lo sucedido en aquel día, obviamente ocultando algunas cosas como quien era su madre y otras mas, naruto se encontraba llorando por sus "hermanos" ya que tuvieron que irse y mas al enterarse que shisui le dejo sus ojos de regalo de despedida, después de llorar unos 20 minutos se calmo ya que lo primero que le enseñaron sus "hermanos" es que llorando no arreglara nada.

NARUTO- entonces tu me entrenaras.

KYUUBI- mmmmm… su pongo que no tengo de otra mocoso.

NARUTO- que me enseñaras… dijo ninjutsus poderosos o que- dijo aun que seguía triste por sus "hermanos" el tenia que seguir con su viva y recordar todo lo que hicieron por el para no defraudarlos.

KYUUBI- mocoso los ninjutsus no son todo en esta vida… además no te aran falta por el momento… además no quieres aprender unas técnicas de tu clan- dijo el zorro mientras naruto se quedaba pasmado ya que el siempre creyó que nunca tenia un clan y que su apellido le pusieron solo por que escoger uno al azar, el zorro vio eso en su mirada y también le ayudo el estar sellado dentro suyo para saber que es lo que sabia- si mocoso tienes un clan… de echo eres descendiente del clan mas poderoso que allá existido en sus momento.

NARUTO- mas… poderoso… entonces donde esta mi clan y por que no estoy con ellos?- pregunto con un poco de enojo en su vos ya que tal ves aun que fuera huérfano sabia que siempre entre personas del mismo clan se ayudaba ya siendo niños adultos y ancianos, o eso fue que pudo aprender en la academia.

KYUUBI- el clan uzumaki… fue masacrado en la segunda guerra mundial ninja- dijo impresionando al nuestro joven protagonista el joven iba a hablar peor el zorro se adelanto-los uzimakis en aquella guerra permanecieron neutrales ya que a ellos nunca les gustaron las guerras eran gente pasifica que querían vivir tranquilos aunque eran poderosos nunca abusaron de su poder… pero en aquella guerra hubo una alianza entre las aldeas ninjas para poder derrotarlos… aquellos eran KUMO, IWA, TAKY, KIRI y las pequeñas aldeas ninjas de ese momento… konoha estaba de aliados con ellos pero no pudieron impedir la masacre ya que ellos también estaban en guerra y no podían enviar a nadie para para darles apoyo… gracias a los uzumakis fue que termino aquella guerra- dijo naruto lo miro extrañado- al atacar uzushiogakure la cual solo era un país del cual los uzumakis estaban al poder, bueno cuando atacaron los uzushuiogakure no tuvieron mucho tiempo para poder reaccionar pero siendo una nación que no se le conocía por las armas sino por el poder de sus sellos y su gran manejo en el kenjutsu pudieron contra arrestar a todos los ataques matando todos los enemigos que atacaban se país pero… hubo una traición dentro de sus fuerzas militares que terminaron perdiendo la guerra contra la alianza de las aldeas que te dije… consecuencia de esa guerra contra solo una nación las aldeas que pelearon contra ellos terminaron con casi la mayoría de sus shinobis por lo cual siendo konoha siendo la única que tenia casi todo el poder militar para destrosar a las naciones termino siendo la aldea mas poderosa y con el poder económico mas fuerte ya que anqué no quisieron destruir sus naciones konoha les pidió dinero o territorios, lo cual obviamente termino en dinero ya que sus terrenos nunca los cambiaria- el rubio estaba sorprendido por aquella historia que le conto kyuubi.

NARUTO- si azushiogakure eran aliados de konoha por que no bestroso a las demás aldeas por hacer eso- pregunto con enojo.

KYUUBI- se que es lo que quieres de sir pero ellos no lo hicieron no por que no querían si no por que los uzumakis no le hubieran gustado ya que aunque los hallan derrotados ellos querían una vida tranquila tanto para ellos como para el resto de las aldeas ninjas… te imaginarias que las 5 grandes naciones terminaran uniéndose a uno solo… a la larga eso causaría peleas, guerras civiles, golpes de estado… y muertes lo que menos querían los uzumakis… por lo cual konoha no destruyo al resto de las aldeas ninjas- eso calmo al rubio.

NARUTO- bueno entendiendo como fue que mi clan… por cierto si que en realidad pertenezco al clan uzumaki quienes son mis… padres- dijo esperanzado de que el kyuubi respondiera esa pregunta que siempre que la hacia nunca encontraba después de nadie que se la hacia.

KYUUBI- esa información la sabrás cuando seas shunin… no es eso lo que te decía el anciano… lo único que te puedo decir es que ellos te querían mas que nada en el mundo… y que murieron protegiéndote y protegiendo esta aldea… en ataque que me obligaron hacer.

NARUTO- te obligaron hacer?.

KYUUBI- eso es cuento para otro momento… ahora ya te decidiste que es lo que quieres aprender.

NARUTO-tu ya lo dijiste… quiero saber los jutsus de mi clan para poder honrarlos y demostrar que aunque oigan derrotado destrozado mi aldea, siguen abiendo desendientes que pelearan para seguir el legado de mi clan!- dijo alzando la vos.

KYUUBI- bien mocoso… te enseñare lo poco apoco ya que el arte ninja uzumaki es muy peligroso para que lo aprendas de un día al otro… por eso es que nadie a podido siquiera copiar sus jutsus… bueno creo que es hora de empezar mocoso y tenemos 1 semana para que llegue el día en el cual te asignen un equipo ninja… bueno sal de una ves para poder ir empezando con tu entrenamiento- dicho y echo el rubio salio de su paisaje mental para poder entrenar tranquila en el bosque.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Espero que les guste mi fic ya que aun que sea la primera ves que escribo voy a dar todo para poder dar una buena impresión de mi historia, por cierto espero sus comentarios ya que eso me alentara a saber que hay gente que le gusta muy pequeña historia por cierto también ilustremente con alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi historia en el paso de valla transcurriendo.

 **SE DESPIDO SU SERVIDOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL HEREDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Tanto naruto como los otros personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, pero esta historia me pertenece.**

Ya a pasado una semana desde que el rubio empezó su entrenamiento, ahora esta entrando a su salón de clases donde asignaran a los equipos que lograron pasar la prueba, al abrir al entrar al salón todos voltearon a verlo por dos simples razones, una que el no debería estar hay ya que el no paso la prueba y la segunda es por que no estaba con esas ropas naranjas que siempre suele usar, si no estaba con unos pantalones ambu color blanco, un chaleco con cuello de color negro con el cierre negro (o chamara sin mangas de color negro con cuello), en su frente estaba la banda ninja de color negro, en la pierna derecha estaba atada su porta kunai, en la parte trasera de estaba su bolso ninja y tenia sandalias ninjas negras y el tobillo vendado asta el comienzo del pantalón ambu su cabello rubio con las puntas rojas y lo que mas les sorprendió fue que el rubio que antes era el mas enano de todos ahora era el mas alto de todos.

KIBA- olle perdedor que esas aquí… todo el mundo sabe que reprobaste el examen y tu no deberías estar aquí- dijo con arrogancia en su vos.

NARUTO- eres o te ases… no ves mi banda ninja que tengo atada en la frente aliento de perro… lo que significa obiamente que me gradue de la academia ninja. Dijo mientras apuntaba con su pulgar su banda ninja, ese comentario izo enojar a kiba.

KIBA- que nos asegura que es cierto lo que dices… por hay te la robaste de algún shinobi.

NARUTO- cree lo que quieras… en total a mi que me importa- dijo mientras caminada al fondo del salón, dejando a todos sorprendido ya que siempre era el busca pleito y ahora técnicamente evade enfrentamientos sin sentidos, pero nadie tubo tiempo para reaccionar ya que se abrió la puerta dando paso a iruka el maestro del curso.

IRUKA- bien niños… me alegra que todos aigan pasado la prueba de la academia… a ver díganme que sueños tienen y que esperan en su carrera como shinobis.

ALUMNO 1- yo pienso ir y salvar a todas mis las aldeas de los malos.

Y si fueron unos cuantos los que dijeron sus sueños, de salvar y proteger a las personas del mundo shinobi, asta que…

NARUTO- estupideces- dijo interrumpiendo a los demás.

IRUKA- dijiste algo naruto?- pregunto a un que haiga oído bien quería ver si es que no se equivoco.

NARUTO- dije estupideces… ya que esas cosas solo pasan en los cuentos de hadas… la verdad es imple… las personas contratan los servicios de la aldea ninja ya sea matar, secuestrar, robar y muchas cosas mas… aun que tambien haigan misiones de proteger y rescatar solo son eso ya que después de cumplir con li misión asignada tendras que volver a tu aldea para que te den mas misiones… literalmente y figuradamente arriesgamos nuestras vidas solo por dinero… puede que agás amigos pero ellos tendrán que quedarse ese un su aldea y tu en la tuya… tal ves se encuentre en un futuro, tal nuca… esa es la estúpida realidad de un ninja… o me equivoco iruka-sensei- dijo mientras todos los alumnos votaron a verlo excepto los que pertenecen a clanes ninjas de konoha no lo hicieron ya que desde un principio los adultos del los clanes se lo dijeron.

IRUKA- no… no te equivocas… en cada misión que un ninja realiza puede perder la vida… ya sea por una emboscada de los criminales o… tal ves la misma persona que estén protegiendo sea un criminal y termine matándolos en momento en el cual estén al descuido… esa es la realidad.

La mayoría se miraron unos a otros, pensando en equellas palabras, el sensei viendo el estabo del salón decidio mejor dal el discurso para que pesaran en otras cosas.

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

Vemos tanto al hokage como a varios jounin viendo lo que se desarrollaba en el aula, todo el mundo escucho las palabras del rubio aun que duras eran la realidad de muchos.

ANKO- ese mocoso sabe muy bien en lo que se esta metiendo- dijo con sorpresa.

KAKASHI- esas palabras generalmente la sabría los ninjas que ya han experimentado varias veces las misiones en las cuales arriesgas tu vida… y si solo por dinero para poder sobrevivir- aun que lo dijo perezosamente se notaba que estaba sorprendido.

ASUMA- que yo sepa el siempre entrena solo sin sensei… como abra sabido todo eso.

KURENIA- tal ves… haiga tenido algún amigo que era ninja y… murió en alguna misión… por eso es que el a sacado su propia conclusión de como es la vida de un ninja- dijo sacando una conclusión del por que actúa de esa forma.

HOKAGE- mmmmmm… probablemente… bueno vallan yendo por sus respectivos equipos genin- dijo y recibió un "hai" de los jounin que hablaron al igual que los que no dijeron nada.

ACADEMIA

Después de que iruka terminara su discurso nombro a los equipos.

IRUKA- equipo 7… sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno y… naruto uzumaki su jounin sensei es kakashi hatake.

SAKURA- SI EL AMOR TRIUNFA UNA VES MAS!... EN TU CARA INO-CERDA!- grito al parecer a todo pulmón, dejando sordos a algunos.

IRUKA-… equipo 8 kiba inuzaka, hinata hyuga y shino aburame su jounin sensei es kurenai yuhi… el equipo 9 esta actual mente en funcionamiento… el equipo 10 shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka y chouji akimichi su jounin sensei es asuma sarutobi.

INO- por que con el mas vago y el gordinfals!- dijo mientras apuntaba de uno al otro.

Después de unos minutos en los que estuvieron esperando a su jounin sensei los cuales empezaron a venir uno por uno para llervarse a su equipo genin.

ANKO- bien el equipo 3 pónganse en fila jejejejejejeje… vamos a ver que tan rápido corren jajajajajaja- se reía ligeramente lo que causo muchos escalofríos y pena en el pobre equipo que quien sabe dios le van a hacer.

KURENAI- equipo 8 síganme- dijo una hermosa mujer peli-negra de piel clara y unos profundos ojos negros.

KIBA- O POR DIOS MIREN A ESA PE…- no pudo termina de decir nada mas ya que un kunai se clavo rosando lo que le hace hombre.

KURENIA- termina lo que ibas a decir y te juro que el próximo te ara mujer- dijo mientras sacaba otro kunai de quien sabe donde ya que llevaba un traje ninja que parecía echo de vendas gruesas y anchas, kiba no podía estar mas que pálido ante aquella amenaza kurenai miro al rubio unos momentos ya que se dio cuenta que el estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo que ella a lo que el rubio tambien la miro ninguno despego la mirada en el minuto que estuvieron viéndose- bueno como dije antes… equipo 8 síganme tenemos mucho que hacer… empezando por mejorar el vocabulario de kiba por que si no… bueno no querrán saber que le are- dijo mientras camina seguida por una tímida hinata, un shino que aunque no lo demuestre tenia pena por su compañero y un kiba… que técnicamente paso de ser moreno a mas blanco que una hoja.

ASUMA- bien equipo 10 síganme- al momento de terminar de hablar salió junto al equipo 10.

KAKASHI- bien mmmmm.. equipo 10 síganme a la azotea de la academia- dijo mientras caminada a si a ese lugar, ya en la azotea kakashi se apoyo contra la baranda y los genin estaban sentados en una gradas que estaba frente de kakashi.

KAKASHI- bien lo prime que deberíamos hacer… es presentarnos- dijo perezosamente.

SAKURA- como presentarnos sensei?… por que mejor usted primero?.

KAKASHI- bueno… mi nombre es kakashi hatake… me gustan muchas cosas y de igual manera me disgustan otras… sueño para el futuro mmm no lo he pensado… bueno sigues tu rosada- dijo mientras sakura tenia una vena en nuca por decirle rosada.

SAKURA- bueno mi nombre es sakura haruno… lo que me gusta es (dándole una mirada a sasuke)… el chico que me gusta es (dándole otra mirada al uchiha)… mi sueno para el futuro es (otra ves mirando a sasuke).

KAKASHI- que es lo que te disgusta?.

SAKURA- INO-CERDA!- grito dejando sordo a naruto ya que el estaba mas cerca que los otros.

KAKASHI- bueno… ahora tu… el de la mirada escalofriante- dijo mientras el uchiha fruncía el seño aun mas.

SASUKE-mi nombre es sasuke uchiha… no me gusta nada en particular y me disgustan casi todo… mi sueño… no mejor dicho mi ambición es matar alguien en especifico no importa como y por ultimo restablecer mi clan- dijo de una manera muy espeluznante.

KAKASHI- bueno… ahora tu turno rubio.

NARUTO- mi nombre es naruto uzumaki… pera ser honesto me gustan muchas cosas para nombrarlas y lo que me desagrada son las personas que asen sufrir a otras y por ultimo mi sueño es restablecer mi clan y seguir con el legado de mi clan y proteger a todos mis amigos y las personas que quiero.

KAKASHI- bien… creo que mejor acememos la prueba mañana.

SAKURA- que prueba sensei.

KAKASHI- eh?... o la prueba? Pues se va a tratar de una prueba si es que ustedes pueden ser ninjas o no- dijo mientras los otros lo miraron como dicen "que"-… bueno se que es lo que piensan pero el examen en la academia solo era un examen para graduarse de la academia… la prueba que yo les voy a hacer será la que decida si ustedes pueden ser o no ninjas… bueno los espero el campo d entrenamiento 7 a las 7 A.M. en el cual se llevara acabo la prueba… in consejo les recomiendo desayunar ya que lo mas probable terminaran arrojándolo… bueno nos vemos- dicho y echo kakashi se fue del lugar en un shunshin de hojas.

SAKURA- sasuke-kun quieres…?- estaba diciendo pero cuando volteo a verlo ya no estaba al igual que naruto-… eh en que momento se fueron… bueno será mejor ir a alistarme para mañana- y a si cada uno se fue a alistarse para la prueba del día siguiente.

CON NARUTO

KURAMA- oye cachorro y que fueron esas palabras cuando estabas en la academia?- hablo por la conexión mental entre el zorro y naruto.

NARUTO-( hmp?... no se la verdad... las dije sin siquiera pensarla… bueno es como si importara ya que básicamente es una de verdad)- respondió mental mente el rubio.

KURAMA- puede que tengas razón cachorro… voy vamos a continuar con tu entrenamiento.

NARUTO-( ahora que lo mencionas… como es que sabes tanto de arte ninja uzumaki?)- esa pregunta estaba rondando des de que empezaron a entrenar.

KURAMA- hmp… es sencillo… es por que antes de que fuera sellado en mito uzumaki yo vivía en las tierras de los uzumaki- respondió con simpleza.

NARUTO- (espera… que es lo que dijiste?)- pregunto sorprendido.

KURAMA- bueno que vivía en las tierras de los uzumaki… eso ya fue a se mucho tiempo… ese lugar era tranquilo… no se metían en guerras, solo buscaban alianzas de paz entre los demás clanes… y claro con el paso del tiempo ellos me dijeron las formas y secretos de como se realizaban sus técnicas… obviamente yo no puedo realzarlas ya que no soy un mortal pero aun a si me mostraron como se realizaba… tal ves ellos a sabían que en algún momento iban a ser masacrados y querían dejar un poco de su legado para los sobrevivientes de esa masacre… y pensaron que si yo los encontraba les enseñaría sus artes ninjas… bueno es a si como se algunas cosas del arte ninja uzumaki- respondió el zorro.

NAUTO-(si dices que ese lugar era el mas tranquilo… por que te fuiste de sus tierras?)

KURAMA- yo no me fui del sus tierras… un sujeto con una estúpida técnica ocular logro controlarme sin que me diera cuenta… ya cuando acorde estaba en medio de una pelea y en la cual yo termine saliendo capturado… los uzumaki isieron de todo para que me dejaran libre, hashirama iba a dejarme libre pero… como konoha no solo es el hokage el no pudo hacer nada ya que casi todos buscaban mi poder para dominarlo… y como no había otra salida el uzukage termino cediendo… pero con la única condición que yo fuera sellado dentro de uno de los miembros de su clan para que no abusen de mi poder y por eso mito uzumaki termino viviendo en konoha y con el pasar del tiempo termino casada con hashirama… ahora ya sabes como es que se las técnicas ninja uzumaki y del como fue que termine konoha- respondió el zorro.

NARUTO-(wow… es una buena historia… espera esso quiere decir que sabes todos los jutsus de mi clan?).

KURAMA- no se todos los jutsus de tu clan solo las bases de ellos y algunos jutsus- respondio decepcionando un poco al rubio ya que quería aprender todos los jutsus de su clan- pero… hay un lugar en el cual están todos los jutsus de tu clan.

NARUTO- (enserio!... donde es para que valla y aprenda?!)- pregunto emocionado.

KURAMA- aun no es momento para que vallas… primero tienes que aprender a defenderte por ti ya que pedrias pillarte con algún ninja renegado y te asesine- el rubio iba a protestar ante aquello- no me jodas cachorro ya te dije que iremos cuando te puedas defender por si solo a si que aguántate!… ya llegamos ponte de una ves a practicar lo que te falta.

El rubio se puso a crear clones para estar leyendo las bases de las técnicas que kurama le izo escribir y las bases de los sellos.

AL DIA SIGUENTE

Ahora vemos al equipo siete esperando a su jounin sensei (todos están con la misma vestimenta que en el anime solo naruto esta con la vestimenta que dije al inicio del capitulo), de pronto un remolino de hojas aparece kakashi con su uniforme ninja estándar.

KAKASHI- bien veo que son puntuales… ahora les explicare de que se trata la prueba… a decir verdad es simple.

NARUTO- simple?- pregunto extrañado.

KAKASHI- si simple… la prueba se trata de tan solo quitarme este cascabel- dijo sacando un cascabel de su bolsillo- el que logre quitarme este cascabel será el que pueda pasar y continuar se carera ninja y los que no lo consigan serán devueltos a la academia.

SAKURA- espere… usted dice que solo uno de nosotros podrá pasar esta prueba y que los otros dos serán devueltos a la academia?- pregunto sorprendida.

KAKASHI- si… bueno mas o menos… pueden atacar con todo su arsenal ninja incluyendo jutsus… ataquen a matar y no se preocupen por mi… no por nada soy jounin… tienen asta antes de que se oculte el sol… ahora vemos que equipo puede pasar… el equipo de sasuke, el equipo de sakura o el de naruto- dijo desconcertando a los tres genin.

SASUKE- por que equipo si solo somos un integrante?- pregunto igualmente desconcertado.

KAKASHI- vean atreves de lo obvio… bueno a la cuenta de tres… 3… 2… 1!- y dio comienzo a la prueba genin sin que nadie pueda hacer mas pregunta.

CON SASUKE

SASUKE-( mierda… esta prueba es complicada pero… no importa el como pero la pasare y a si estare mas cerca de asesinarte itachi)- pensó mientras se ocultaba entre los arboles.

CON SAKURA

SAKURA-( que diablos hare… por un lado quiero quedarme al lado de sasuke y por otro quiero pasar y convertirme en una kunoichi… y si naruto termina pasando la prueba sasuke-kun y yo terminaremos de vuelta en la academia y lo mas probable es que se vuelva mas solitario… QUE AGO!)- era el debate mental de nuestra peli-rosa.

CON NARUTO

NARUTO-( hmp?... algo no esta bien en esta prueba… es como si algo no encajara… tu que crees que sea kurama?).

KURAMA- en esta prueba no te puedo ayudar mocoso… esto es algo que tu tienes que hacer y descubrir por ti solo.

NARUTO- diablos!... bueno… vamos a ver si puedo pasarla o no… kage bunshin no jutsu- al momento aparecieron 5 clones- bien quiero que pongan trampas en un lugar y luego me desaparecen para que sepa en que lugar… eso si que no los pille kakashi-sensei- ordeno a los clones los cuales se fueron a preparar las trampas para poder pasar la prueba.

CON KAKASHI

KAKASHI-( mmmmmmm… al parecer tanto sasuke como sakura esperan que alguien ataque para poder pensar ellos como atacar… buena estrategia… naruto por otro lado esta empezando a movilisarce para… un ataque sorpresa?... emboscada?... o trampa?... bueno vamos a esperar que es lo que tiene preparado y al parecer ninguno descubrió cual es la verdadera prueba, técnicamente se los dije mientras explicaba como seria la prueba… bueno espero que reflexionen en total tiene todo el día)

CON NARUTO

15 minutos después

NARUTO-(excelente ya terminaron… ahora como lo llevo para allá)- se debatía el rubio-(un momento sensei esta cerca de mi trampa… solo tendré que moverlo un poco mas… ok vamos a tener que moverlo a la fuerza jejejejeje)- dijo mientras le lanzaba un kunai a kakashi el cual lo evadió de un salto.

KAKASHI- asta que al fin saliste naruto… espero que estés preparado par pelear- dijo mientras se poni en posición de pelea.

NARUTO- mas o menos sensei… espero que este preparado ya que dijo con todo lo que tengamos- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de su porta kunai y se ponía en posición de pelea.

De pronto naruto lanzo el kunai hacia el abdomen de kakashi, el cual lo evadió de un movimiento hacia la derecha sola para detener la patada de naruto, luego el rubio con su mano mando un golpe al rostro de kakashi, el cual se agacho para evadirlo solo para darle una patada en el abdomen de naruto el cual evadió con su mano y para después de un rápido moviente lanzar otra patada en el rostro del peli-plateado el cual salto para otras evadiendo la patada.

KAKASHI- veo que sabes moverte naruto… pero no será suficiente para lograr vencerme.

NARUTO- quien dijo que quería vencerte… solo quería moverte- dijo mientras volvía a lanzar un kunai el cual kakashi lo evadió y el kunai siguió su camino asta cortar una soga, la cual mando 10 kunais y 5 shuruken contra kakashi, el cual lo evadió con maestría.

KAKASHI- eso tampoco lo se…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que de pronto el suelo donde estaba empezó a brillar después explotar kakashi tubo que saltar muchas veces para poder evadirlos todos, sola para ser atacado por la espalda con una patada la cual kakashi la detuvo con su mano y al mismo tiempo agarrándola el rubio lanzo un golpe hacia el abdomen a lo que kakashi tubo que detenerla y agarrarla que dando con ambas manos ocupadas, el rubio bien que kakashi tenia ambas manos ocupadas estiro su brazo libre para alcanzar el cascabel el cual casi termina quitándosela, pero fue lanzado para atrás por un rodillazo en el abdomen.

KAKASHI-(este niño es muy bueno en el ataque sorpresa tendre que poner mas atención para la otra)- pensaba kakashi- bien echo naruto… pero un te falta- dijo mientras saltaba un poco para mantener la distancia.

NARUTO- si ya lo se… pero falto poco… bueno hora de pensar en otra estrategia… nos vemos al rato sensei- dijo mientras saltaba entre los arboles.

CON SASUKE

SASUKE- desde cuando ese dobe sabe peer con estrategia… bueno no importa creo que va siendo hora de que con sigua ese maldito cascabel)- dijo mientras pensaba en un plan para poder conseguir el cascabel y pasar la prueba.

CON SAKURA

SAKURA-(wow… naruto si que mejoro mucho… bueno creo que yo también lo intentare a ver si por si acaso paso… que dijo si no se mucho de jutsus y mi taijutsu es prácticamente nulo… apenas y se algunos genjutsu… bueno veas como me sale)- dijo mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia para poder conseguir el cascabel.

CON NARUTO

NARUTO-( diablos… a si nunca voy a derrotarlo o conseguir un maldito cascabel… bueno veamos como les va a los otros.

DOS HORAS MAS TARDE

Naruto vio como kakashi derroto a sakura con un simple genjutsu el cual mostraba a un sasuke casi muerto lo que llevo a sakura a dar el mayor grito de terror de la historia dejándola desmayada, después de eso vio como sasuke se enfrento a kakashi de una forma similar a la el lo izo solo que este tambien le lanzo un ninjutsu de fuego el cual casi calsina a kakashi pero este uso un jutsu de tierra para poder escavar por debajo de esta y terminar en lo pies de sasuke para después enterrarlo y dejar la cabeza afuera para que pueda respirar mientras espera que termine el examen.

NARUTO-(mierda ninguno de nosotros pudo contra kakashi-sensei… entonces como mierda piensa que podrá uno de nosotros siquiera pasar esta prueba.

KURAMA- eres un ibensil naruto!... piensa en las palabras de que te dijo ese espanta pajaros!- le dijo al rubio.

NARUTO-( en las palabras?... bueno veamos… resumiéndolo solo dijo que uno de los tres equipos pasaría la prueba y además eso de ver a tra ves de lo obvio… no entiendo por dijo equipo si solo es de una persona?).

KURAMA- piensa mocoso… donde as visto un equipo genin de un solo integrante?.

NARUTO-( pues eso nunca lo e visto… por lo cual el debe estar dando a entender que ahora nosotros estamos trabajando con nosotros mismo… ya entiendo!... técnicamente el quiere que nos unamos en un solo equipo para poder pasar la prueba ya que el dijo que solo un equipo pasaría esta prueba)- concluyo naruto.

KURAMA- literalmente a si es… pero no ustedes desde un principio fueron un solo equipo… pero cuando kakashi saco un solo cascabel ustedes empezaron a pensar individual mente por lo cual el espanta pájaros les dio las pistas para que puedan entender que la prueba es trabajo en equipo… entiendes mocoso.

NARUTO-(oh… jejejeje no me había dado cuenta de eso… bien primero iré por sakura para despertarla)- dijo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia donde estaba desmayada sakura, la cual seguía desmayada- oye sakura despierta… oye despierta- decía mientras le movía el hombre a sakura para que despertarla.

SAKURA- mmm…- se quejaba mientras se empezaba a levantar desconcertada, pero después empezó a recordar lo que vio en el genjutsu y empezó a lagrimear y se lanzo a los brazos del rubio para llorar- Naru-naruto sasuke-kun… el estaba… yo no lo pude…- estaba apenas a hablando ya que estaba llorando, el rubio se encontraba desconcertado por aquella acción de su compañera pero después de unos segundos le empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la peli-rosa.

NAURO- vamos no llores solo fue un genjutsu el que viste… sasuke esta mas adelante- dijo mientras la peli-rosa se empezaba a calmar- además como crees que kakashi lo va a matar si esto solo es una prueba para ver si podemos ser genin o no- dijo a la ya calmada peli-rosa.

SAKURA- si… tienes razón… valla tonta que soy no- dijo sin siquiera dejar de abrazar al rubio- lo he pensado y… creo que lo mejor seria que deje mi sueño de ser kunoichi- ni siquiera pensaba en lo que dijo… solo lo dijo.

NARUTO- por que crees que eso seria lo mejor?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado ya que según los puntajes de la academia sakura esta entre las mejores.

SAKURA- se que es lo que piensas… pero una cosa son exámenes y otra cosa es una batalla real… no tengo mucho talento… apenas y se un poco de genjutsu peor de ninjutsu y ni que decir de taijutsu… solo voy a ser un… estorbo para el equipo- decía mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas al decir una verdad que nunca quiso aceptar.

NARUTO- puede que… tengas razón- dijo mientras la peli-rosa ya empezaba a soltar mas lagrimas- pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas mejorar… vamos tu sabes como era cuando estaba en la academia cierto?- la peli-rosa solo afirmo con al cabeza- y mírame ahora… bueno aun que no haiga mejorado mucho pero e mejorado… por que no puedes hacerlo tu también?... todo el mundo puede ser fuerte si en verdad lo intentan… por que tu no lo intentas?- pregunto mientras la peli-rosa seguía sin sacar su rostro del hombro del rubio.

SAKURA- en… verdad crees que sea posible que pueda ser una buena kunoichi?.

NARUTO- claro que podrás… incluso tal ves seas una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja.

SAKURA- pero… si ni siquiera tu pudiste conseguir el cascabel como piensas que yo podría conseguirlo.

NARUTO- sobre eso… vamos con sasuke les voy a decir algo que recién me di cuenta- dijo mientras la peli-rosa se alejaba del rubio para limpiarse las lagrimas y dar una afirmación con la cabeza al rubio el cual empezó a caminar a donde estaba enterado sasuke.

Kakashi-( que buenas palabras naruto… creo que tienes lo necesario para ser un gran líder… supongo que va a convencerlos a sasuke y a sakura para que formen un verdadero equipo… bueno iré a esperar los para cuando decidan atacar… jejejejeje el equipo 7 al parecer si va a empezar sus actividades desde mañana jajajajajaja)- pensaba el espanta pájaros mientras camina hacia un claro para esperar que sus estudiantes lo atacaran.

CON SASUKE, NARUTO Y SAKURA

Vemos a los tres genin sentados, después de que naruto sacara a sasuke del lugar al que estaba enserado y que les explicara de que se trataba la prueba genin.

SASUKE- entonces cual es el plan para que podamos pasar esta prueba?- pregunto aun que internamente no le gustaba para nada el trabajo de equipo.

NARUTO- bueno he pensado en atacar en conjunto los tres pero… no se como podemos trabajar en equipo.

SAKURA- yo creo que… mmmmm no se, podemos decir nuestras técnicas que sabemos y combinarlas para poder conseguir el cascabel… ustedes que dicen?.

NARUTO- es una buena idea sakura… si que eres muy inteligente- dijo sonrojando un poco a la peli-rosa.

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE.

Vemos al sarutobi hiruzen mirando su la prueba del equipo 7 desde su bola de cristal asta que se poco a poco entran los jounin sensei.

KUREANI- aquí le traigo el informe de la prueba del equipo 8- dijo mientras ponia el informe en el escritorio del hokage

ANKO- bueno aquí está el informe de como fallo la prueba el equipo 5- y a si todos los jounin sensei fueron entrega los informes de sus equipos aun lado los que pasaron y aun lado los que fallaron para después marcharse con exención de 3 jounin sensei los cuales eran anko, kurenai y asuma y también la ambu de nombre clave neko la cual estaba hay para entregar un informe sobre unos espías que encontró en la aldea.

HIRUZEN- bueno quiero que se queden para ver la parte final de la prueba genin del equipo 7- dijo con tono de orgulloso ya que su "nieto" naruto estaba y es como si fuera el líder de ese pequeño grupo de genin.

ANKO- todavía siguen en la prueba… pensé que ya se abrían rendido cuanto a- dijo en tono de sorpresa.

KURENAI- que yo sepa tanto el uchiha como el uzumaki pelean individual mente… como es que podrán pasar la prueba si ni siquiera pueden trabajar en equipo- dijo recibiendo un movimiento de afirmación de sus amigas (anko y yugao).

HIRUZEN- jajajajajajajaja… bueno aun que no lo crean naruto uzumaki logro juntar el equipo… y por lo que estoy viendo no solo van a pasar la prueba por trabajo en equipo si no que van a quitarle el cascabel a kakashi jajajajajajaja.

ASUMA- yo no lo creo que lo consigan… kakashi no solo a reprobado a todos los genin que le an tocado dar la prueba con si no que el pelearía con la mayoría de sus habilidades para impedir que le quiten el cascabel- dijo sin poder creer lo que dijo su padre.

YUGAO- kakashi-senpai puede a llegar a ser muy rudo en algunas cosas… y esta es una de esas coas.

HIRUZEN- jajajajajajajaja bueno creo ya van a empesar el ataque vemos si lo que dicen es cierto o lo que yo digo lo es- dijo mientras todos ponían atención la bola de cristal para ver como se realizaba la prueba del equipo 7

CON KAKASHI

Kakashi de encontraba parado en medio de un claro leyendo un pequeño libro de nombre icha icha, asta que de pronto tubo que saltar par esquivar un kunai el cual tenia un papel bomba, tubo que sacar otro para detener los estaban yendo contra el cuando estaba en el aire, pero naruto salió detrás de el para darle una patada en la nuca, kakashi apenas tubo tiempo para su sustitución y lanzar su kunai para clavárselo en la espalda a naruto el cual exploto en una bola de huma, tan pronto como kakashi se dio cuenta de que era un clon hubo que hacer sellos con las manos para lanzar un bola de agua contra la bola de fuego que se dirigía por su espalda lo causo una gran nube de vapor, de pronto naruto apareció detrás suyo para darle una patada impulsada con su chakra en el pecho, a lo que el puso su mano para cubrirse pero aun a si fue lanzado para atrás tan pronto como toco tierra sakura apareció detrás suyo para lanzar varios kunais y hacer unos sellos con sus manos los cuales el no pudo ver ya que sasuke apareció delante suyo para darle una pelea de taijutsu al igual que naruto que apareció detrás suyo, kakashi se vio obligado a retroceder pare que de pronto sakura lanzara varios kunais contra ellos tanto naruto como sasuke fueron reemplazados con troncos de madera, kakashi de una velocidad impresionante velocidad de sellos creo una paren de tierra la cual termino con rajaduras por los papeles bomba, pero no tubo ni si quiera un momento de descanzo ya que sasuke se lanzo a otra pelea de taijutsu contra kakashi, kakashi cansado de eso le da un rodillazo en el estomago y otro en el rostro para luego darle una patada en el abdomen mandándola a chocar contra sakura y chocando ambos contra un árbol donde terminaron semiconscientes de pronto naruto apareció delante suyos, para que kakashi empesara a realizar unos sellos sorprendiendo a naruto y a los que miraban la prueba.

KAKASHI- es hora naruto… u ye y sálvate o intenta salvarlos ellos mas y tal ves los salves o tal ves mueras en el intento… elemento agua- dragon de agua!- grito mientras del rio que estaba en la espalda de kakashi salía una gran dragon de agua, el cual creo pánico en los genin.

NARUTO- … huir… por que debería hacerlo… para que voy a vivir sabiendo que preferí vivir que salvar a mi equipo… no me jodas prefiero intentar salvarlos que huir- dijo mientras hacia unos sellos con sus manos los cuales solo kakashi y el hokage reconocieron- arte ninja uzumaki- barrera protectora uzumaki!- grito sorprendiendo a todos cuando se empezó a crear una barrera cuadrada trasparente que cubría a naruto junto a sasuke y sakura los cuales estaban a doloridos y con poco chakra, tan pronto como la barrera fue termina el dragón llego y choco contra la barrera la cual resistió apenas ya que el rubio a un no la aprendió del todo, tan pronto como el dragón se des izo al chocar contra la barrera la barrera se des izo dejando ver a un naruto de rodillas por ocupar tanto chakra para reforzar la barrera ya que al no estar perfeccionada no protegía mucho.

KAKASHI- muy bien naruto… pero es una pena que llano te quede chakra ni a ti ni a sasuke y mas el cansancio físico que tuvieron en los encuentros anteriores no creo que puedan continuar y sakura sola no podrá quitarme el cascabel… a si que, que aran?- dijo mirando a sus nuevos estudiantes los cuales tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, aun que la de sasuke no era muy perceptible como la de naruto y sakura.

NARUTO- quien dijo que no tenemos el cascabel- dijo sorprendiendo a kakashi y a los veían la prueba, kakashi rápidamente miro el lugar donde debería estar el cascabel el cual definitivamente estaba hay.

KAKASHI- de que hablas el cascabel esta aquí- dijo alzando el cascabel.

NARUTO- jejejejejeje… kakashi-sensei vea a trabes de lo obvio… sakura libéralo.

SAKURA- ok… kay!- grito mientras el cascabel de kakashi de desvanecía y ala ves se quedaba hay.

NAURO- kay!- grito mientras el cascabel se volvía una piedra- sabíamos que un genjutsu no serviría… por lo cual combinamos el genjutsu con un jutsu de transformación… y a si seria engañarte completamente… el verdadero te lo quitamos cuanto a… de echo sakura lo tiene- dijo mientras se paraba al igual que sus compañeros y sakura sacaba de su bolsa ninja el cascabel.

KAKASHI- que bueno… ahora que equipo paso… o todos ustedes son un solo equipo.

NARUTO- pues claro que nosotros somos un equipo… somos el equipo de naruto uzumaki jajajaja.

SASUKE- olle, olle cuando dijimos que íbamos a hacer de tu equipo dobe… ustedes van a hacer de mi equipo el equipo de sasuke uchiha.

NARUTO- que me dijiste teme… he dicho que íbamos a hacer de mi equipo y lo vamos a hacer- dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente contra la de sasuke.

SASUKE- a quien le dices teme… dobe.

NARUTO- ves a otro teme por a ca… teme!.

SAKURA- vamos seremos el equipo 7 para nadie- dijo mientras abrasaba a ambos en el lado derecho a naruto el cual estaba sonriendo y en el izquierdo el uchiha que estaba mirando a otro lado aun que también con una ligera sonrisa.

KAKASHI- (al parecer me toco el equipo mas parejo disparejo de todos jejejejejeje… nos espera muchas aventuras mis estudiantes).

TORRE HOKAGE

YUGAO- wow… eso fue un gran trabajo en equipo.

KURENAI- definitivamente va a ser un gran equipo.

ANKO- donde estará aprendiendo el arte ninja uzumaki… que yo sepa ni hay ningún jutsu de ese clan en disposición para ser aprendido.

KURENAI- por que?.

HIRUZEN- es fácil kurenai… el arte ninja uzumaki solo sirven para los uzumakis… si es que otra persona los realiza los agotara mucho e incluso puede llegar a matar al que la realizo… solo un uzumaki puede enseñar a otros que no sean de su clan a realizar sus jutsus… en konoha tenemos unos cuantos pergaminos que mito uzumaki dejo… pero como ella falleció muchos quisieron aprenderlos pero… por culpa de agotamiento de chakra terminaron perdiendo la vida por esas razones los pergaminos uzumakis están guardado en el deposito del hokage… aun que ahora que naruto esta interesado en el arte ninja de su clan se las voy a dar- dijo sorprendiendo a muchos- bueno creo que fue una gran prueba… bueno eso esto pueden retirarse- dijo mientras los jounin se retiraban.

 **FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

 **Mierda ya me estaba preguntando asta donde iba a escribir jejejejejejeje**

 **Bueno como sale en el capitulo voy a mejorar algunas cosas y hacer responsables a otras, como por ejemplo sakura no va hacer aquella niña sin habilidades como en el anime la are fuerte pero no en exceso… lo suficiente como para defenderse por si sola, kakashi se tomara enserio el entrenamiento del equipo, y naruto será mas serio aunque también será imperativo y sasuke no será un ser lleno de venganza con el paso del tiempo se ira abriendo con el equipo.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO SERA UN NARUTO X HAREN**

 **En el cual si fuera por mi todas las mujeres serian parte del haren pero para mi mala suerte son muchas.**

 **POR ULTIMO DEJENME SUS CONMENTARIOS ESO ME ALLUDA A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA Y AYUDA A MI AUTO ESTIMA AL VER A QUE LE GUSTA MI HISTORIA Y NO ESTE ESCCRIBIENDO… BASURA.**

 **SE DESPIDE JOSE UZUMAKI**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL HEREDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen si no le pertenece a su respectivo dueño**

ya a pasado 2 meses desde que el equipo 7 empeso sus misiones ninjas, que ahora mismo están haciendo… una misión terrorífica… una misión debería estar clasificada como rango "S", por su nivel de peligrosidad la misión se trata de capturar una… gata ta ta ta tan… pero no cualquier gata si no a la gata mas buscada en la aldea de la hoja… su nombre es TORA ta ta ta tan… ahora mismo el equipo siete esta oculto en los arboles que están a los lados de la gata.

SASUKE- aquí… peinado de culo de pato en posición… y naruto cualquier día de estos te voy a rostizar- dijo con mientras miraba al rubio como si lo quisiera matar.

SAKURA- aquí chica temperamental en posición… y naruto no estés jugando con los nombres… por que si no te va a llegar un golpe que dejara sin descendencia- dijo mientras era rodeada por una aura de muerte.

KAKASHI- aquí espanta pájaros… no pelen chicos…

NARUTO- bueno ya dejen de joder quieren… ya todos a la cuenta de tras… dos… uno… ya!- dijo al momento de que todos lanzaron un kunai en cuatro puntos donde estaba el gato, a lo que los cuatro kunai crearon una pequeña barrera que retenia al gato que estaba intentando salir de la barrera.

NARUTO- jajajajajajajajaja!... ahora no nunca mas me rascuñaras maldito gato jajajajajajajajaja!- se reía victoriosamente… ya que desde que empezaron sus misiones ninjas la misión de atrapar a tora casual mente siempre le tocaba a ellos y para mala suerte de naruto siempre a el le tocaba lanzarse para agarrarlo que terminaba con una gata atrapada y un naruto con rasguños en la cara.

KAKASHI- balla forma de desperdiciar una técnica ninja- dijo mientras desclava su kunai y de un rápido movimiento garrara a la gata para que no escapara.

SAKURA- kakashi-sensei tiene rason naruto no deberías desperdiciar las barreras de tu clan en estas misiones- le decía mientras ella tambien alzaba su kunai para guardarlo en su porta kunai.

SASUKE- hmp- dijo como siempre tan hablador el uchiha.

NARUTO- claro como a ustedes nunca les toco agarrar a se maldito gato que siempre desgarra mi cara cada ves que lo agarraba- dijo igual mente alzando su kunai- además a si practico con mis barreras.

KAKASHI- bueno no importa es tu decisión… entonces misión completa vamos a la torre hokage- dijo mientras se ponia en marcha con sus estudiantes.

Ya en la torre hokage vemos a un anciano... cof cof digo al hokage junto a iruka repartiendo misiones para los equipos ninjas y en una señora que tras ver la gata le de da un abraso demoledor… cof cof… dijo un abrazo cariñoso al pobre animal que gemía de dolor.

HOKAGE- bueno equipo 7 misión exitosa… ahora tenemos misiones de cuidar a un bebe, pasear los perros del clan inuzaka, al zar las basuras de…

NARUTO- OJI-SAN!... no aguanto mas quiero verdaderas misiones!... no estas misiones para pelmazos sin talento- dijo mientras sentaba en con las piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados.

HOKAGE- vamos naruto ya hablamos de eso- dijo mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

NARUTO- ya lo se… pero eso fue a se mucho tiempo!.

HOKAGE- pero si solo fue ayer cuando te lo volví a repetir- dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca- kakashi dime… están preparados para una misión rango "c"?- pregunto al peli-plateado que despejo su vista de su libro naranja.

KAKASHI- dijo algo hokage-sama?- pregunto con tono aburrido, causando una gran vena palpitante en la nuca del pobre hokage.

HOKAGE-te pregunte si el equipo 7 ya esta listo para misiones fuera de la aldea- pregunto con lo poco de serenidad que tenia.

KAKASHI- oh… claro hokage-sama esta preparado como es debido- dijo con una sonrisa en el ojo derecho.

HIRUZEN- muy bien… mañana a las 8 de la mañana estará el cliente que tendrán que proteger durante el recorrido asta el país de las olas y tendrán que cuidarlo asta que termine la construcción del puente que se esta construyendo en dicho país… estas escuchando naruto- dijo viendo al rubio llegando un libro que titulaba los principios del fuinjitsu.

NARUTO- dijo algo hokage-oji-san- dijo en tono de indiferencia.

HOKAGE- vete al demonio naruto!- grito mientras le lanzaba su sillón, el cual el rubio fácil mente lo esquivo.

NARUTO- vamos no te enojes oji-san te aras mas viejo jjajajajajajaja!... nos vemos oji-san- dijo mientras salía afuera con sus compañeros y su sensei.

SAKURA- no trates a si al hokage lo mataras de para cardiaco algún día- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la pavesa al rubio.

NARUTO- va… vamos sakura no es para tanto- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

KAKASHI- muy bien equipo nos vemos mañana en la puerta de la aldea… por cierto ten sasuke aquí hay una técnica de elemento fuego estúdiala para que en medio de la misión la practiquemos- dijo mientras lanzaba un pergamino al uchiha el cual tenia una ligera son risa- por cierto sakura ya terminaste el pergamino de aprender las bases del ninjutsu medico- pregunto a la peli-rosa.

SAKURA- si ya lo termine pero… hay algunas cosas no logro entender- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

KAKASHI- bueno eso esta bien ya que el los ninjutsu médicos son los mas difíciles de realizar… ahora tu naruto… mmmmmmm la verdad no se como ayudarte yo no tengo conocimiento sobre las técnicas uzumaki a si que me avisas si vas a necesitar algo en lo que pueda ayudarte- dijo con una sonrisa en el ojo derecho.

NARUTO- sobre eso sensei… el que me estaba instruyendo sobre el arte ninja uzumaki ya no tiene nada mas que enseñarme por lo cual cuando estemos en el país de las olas me daría permiso para ir a un lugar porfa- dijo mirando con ojos de cachorro a kakashi el cual ni se inmuto ya que esa técnica prohibida no funciona de en hombre a hombre.

KAKASHI- (suspiro) cuanto tiempo será?- respondió aun que la técnica prohibida no funcione sabia perfectamente bien que naruto no lo dejaría en paz asta que termine cediendo.

NARUTO- solo serán máximo 10 horas lo que tardare incluso menos.

KAKASHI- de acuerdo- dijo mientras sacaba su libro naranja para ponerse a leer.

SASUKE- adonde iras dobe- pregunto interesado ya que las técnicas de naruto son raras para el.

NARUTO- a bueno…- de pronto se frunció el seño- a muchas raíces por aca no cree kakashi-sensei?- dijo extrañando a los genin, asta que entendieron lo que significaba esas palabras.

KAKASHI- no creo solo deben haber 5 a lo mucho- dijo mirando a los lados en los cuales se encontraban los ambus de raíz expiando.

SASUKE-que es lo que hacemos kakashi-sensei- dijo mientras disimulada mente estiraba su mano asta el porta kunai.

KAKASHI- nada… el asunto ya esta resuelto- dijo mientras serraba su libro y lo guardaba, de pronto escucharon golpes de como y pudieron ver una explosión de humo en cinco puntos en la zona donde estaban- jejejeje ya fueron derrotados- respondió con simpleza, lo aun que lo niegen a sakura, naruto y a sasuke causo mas respeto hacia su sensei por la forma en la que trabaja.

SAKURA- ya no hay nadie naruto a donde iras- pregunto aun que no lo parezca se preocupaba mucho por el rubio.

NARUTO- voy a ir a mis raíces- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, los demas pusieron cara de "de que mierda hablas" menos kakashi ya que sabia a lo que se refería.

KAKASHI- para que vas a ir a "ese" lugar… que yo sepa no hay nada hay mas que ruinas- dijo aumentando la confusión de sasuke y sakura.

NARUTO- puede que uzushiogakure no sato este destruida pero hay un lugar que esta oculto y protegido por varias barreras… hay se encuentra los jutsus y otras cosas de mi clan… por lo que yo iré y las traeré- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de esa platica cada uno se fue asía su casa para alistar sus artículos ninjas para la misión del día siguiente.

Ya en la noche vemos al rubio caminando por las calles de konoha viendo los lugares, asta que es detenido por unos brazos que lo abrasan por la espalda.

ANKO- oh… pero si es me pequeño naruto-kun al que e pillado- dijo en tono seductor en la oreja del rubio el cual sonrió ante esas palabras.

NARUTO- si a mi también me da gusto verte anko- dijo dándose vuelta para verla de frente la a la hermosa peli-violeta con ropa para mas excitante.

ANKO- y que haces naruto-kun- dijo mientras abrasaba el brazo del rubio que a pesar de tener tan solo 13 años y medio era muy alto casi al tamaño de anko por lo cual era perfecto de garrarlo del brazo.

NARUTO- nada por aquí dando vueltas… y tu- dijo mientras caminaban juntos.

ANKO- Salí a dar una vuelta ya que kurenai se fue una misión fuera de la aldea con se equipo y yugao esta en una misión ambu… a si que dime donde iremos- pregunto con una sonrisa al rubio.

NARUTO- mmmmmmm… ya que estoy con mi bella anko iremos a come bango quieres ir.

ANKO- YEA!... eres el mejor naruto-kun vamos a comer dango!- dijo ya arrastrando al rubio a si al a tienda de dango que suele ir.

Ya en la tienda de dango vemos una feliz peli-violeta comiendo dango junto a un rubio que también esta comiendo dango.

ANKO- naruto-kun siempre me e preguntado… como haces para poder invitarme dango cada ves que me ves si solo haces misiones genin?- pregunto la peli-violeta al rubio el cual sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

NARUTO- bueno eso es fácil a decir verdad- dijo mientras sacaba un papel bomba.

ANKO- oh esos son los nuevos papeles bombas que se empezaron a vender… pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte?.

NARUTO- es fácil anko… estos sellos son mi creación personal- dijo con orgullo sorprendiendo a la peli-violeta.

ANKO- ya veo- dijo saliendo se la sorpresa- pero como no e visto ninguna empresa que lleve tu nombre para que los crees?- dijo con duda ya que general mente e so lo hacen con en empresas.

NARUTO- vamos anko cuantas veces te e dicho que se fuinjutsu… es fácil para mi crearlos y sobre la empresa no, no tengo ninguna ya que no hace falta… solo voy a un campo de entrenamiento y hay con mi jutsu clones de sombra lo hago en un santiamén… en total yo solo hago todo el trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa-(aun que kurama también me ayuda… no creo que quiera saber todo jejejeje).

ANKO- wow debes tener mucho dinero ya que la demanda de papeles bomba es muy grande y por que puedo adivinar también eres el que crea los pergaminos de almacenamiento no?- dijo mientras se lleva un dango a la boca.

NARUTO- si también los hago… por hay dicen aprovecha lo que tienes y no lo desperdicies… jejejejejej por lo que estoy aprovechando mis conocimientos de fuinjutsu para conseguir dinero es fácil y sencillo- dijo son una sonrisa mientras se rascaba su nuca, luego siguieron hablan de trivialidades en lo que el rubio enfoco su mirada en el sello maldito que anko tiene en el hombro-(falta poco anko… falta poco para que encuentre la forma de liberarte de ese pasado que aun que me lo niegues se que sigues sufriendo… pero no te preocupes una ves llegue de mi misión del país de las olas voy a estudiar todos los pergaminos en busca de como liberarte… es una promesa)- dijo para luego volver a la conversación con anko.

Después de terminar de comer anko y naruto decidieron caminar un poco antes de que el rubio acompañara a anko a su apartamento.

ANKO- naruto-kun puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque.

NARUTO- bueno lo estas haciendo en este momento- dijo solo para recibir un golpe amistoso en el hombro- que es lo que quieres saber?- de dijo mientras la peli-violeta se apegaba al brazo del rubio.

ANKO- bueno… es obre eso que mi dijiste la otra ves de… hacer resurgir tu clan… vas enserio con eso?.

NARUTO- pues claro que voy enserio… por que lo preguntas?- pregunto extrañado.

ANKO- bueno… sabes que vas a estar obligado a tener varias esposas por eso cierto?- pregunto apretando mas el brazo del rubio.

NARUTO- oh… es sobre eso… bueno no tengo de otra si quiero resurgir mi clan en konoha… a si que voy a tener que hacerlo cuando llegue el momento- naruto sabia a donde quería ir anko con esa conversación, a si que lo único que izo fue entrelazando los dedos con los de anko la cual se sorprendió por ello pero al instante apretó al agarre con el rubio.

Después de esa charla ambos pusieron marcha hacia el apartamento de anko, a lo que la chica se adueño del brazo de naruto ya que nunca se separo de el ni y seguían con los dedos entrelazados. En la puerta del departamento de la peli-violeta el rubio estaba a punto de ir pero fue detenido por anko la cual lo estaba besando mientras se abrazaba del cuello del rubio mientras este al salir del la impresión correspondía al beso mientras la abrazada por la cintura a si se mantuvieron unos minutos antes de que las cosas se pusieran calientes ambos se separaron un poco sin des hacer el abraso.

ANKO- es para que tengas suerte en tu misión de mañana naruto-kun.

NARUTO- con algo a si dudo que alguien me pueda hacer algo- dijo mientras volvía a besar a la peli-violeta la cual gustosa acepto.

Después de eso el rubio se fue de hacia su apartamento dejando a una muy feliz anko.

Al día siguiente vemos al equipo 7 esperando a su esperando a la persona a la que protegerían, la cual pudieron visualizar caminando hacia a elles, era un viejo con barba y anteojos.

TAZUNA- hola mi nombre es tazuna supongo que ustedes son los que me protegerán en el transcurso de mi viaje y asta que termine la construcción del puente del país de las olas cierto?- pregunto un se podía sentir decepción en sus palabras.

KAKASHI- si nosotros somos… el de peli-negro se llama sasuke, la peli-rosa se llama sakura y el rubio de puntas rojas se llama naruto… yo soy el jounin a cargo mi nombre kakashi hatake- dijo mientras tazuna asentía con la cabeza- bueno es hora de empezar el viaje- dijo mientras todos se ponían en marcha.

En todo lo que llevan caminando no encontraron a ninguna criminal por lo que kakashi estuvo alludando a sakura y a sasuke en su entrenamiento y naruto estuvo leyendo su libro del cual solo faltaban unas cuantas hojas para terminarlo, de pronto el rubio izo señas con las maños dando a entender que habían dos criminales que estaban ocultos lo que disimulada mente el resto del equipo se puso a alerta y en posición para proteger al cliente, de pronto kakashi apunto hacia el un charco de agua que estaba en un costado del camino lo cual el resto del equipo entendió que hay estaban ocultos los criminales.

De pronto del agua salieron dos criminales con cadenas las cuales envolvieron a kakashi y no descuartizaron los genin sabían que solo era una sustitución de pronto ambos criminales se lanzaron contra sasuke y naruto en una pelea de taijutsus, de la cual al parecer tanto sasuke y naruto estaban en desventajas de pronto tanto sasuke y naruto son lanzados contra un árbol para ir directo contra el constructor del puente que solo la peli-rosa estaba protegiendo, cuando están a unos metros de distancia ambos son noqueados por golpes en la columna de parte de naruto y sasuke los cuales estaban sentados enzima de ellos, de pronto entre los arboles sale kakashi el cual un una mirada orgullosa asía sus alumnos por bien que han mejorado.

KAKASHI- bien echo… estoy orgulloso de lo bien que an mejorado en el taijutsu.

NARUTO- gracias sensei- dijo mientras el uchiha afirmaba con la cabeza- que es lo que haremos con estos dos sensei?- pregunto mientras apuntaba a los dos criminales.

KAKASHI- bueno… supongo que deberías sacarle información del por que nos atacaron- dijo viendo como tazuna se tensaba- bueno… quien quiere torturarlo?- pregunto mientras sakura y sasuke a menor escala lo miraron como un bicho raro y naruto lo estaba pensando- que dices naruto podrás practicar con esos dos- dijo mientras naruto sonreía por ello.

NARUTO- bueno… veamos si tengo madera para torturar- dijo mientras creo dos clones de sombras lo ataban contra el árbol para empezar a practicar sus métodos de tortura, después de unos minutos los criminales estaban atados contra el árbol ambos solo con pantalones y seguían inconscientes- bueno como no se despertaron creo que tendré que lanzarles un poco de "agua" para que despierten jajajajaja- se reía mientras sacaba un bote blanco y selo lanzo a choros a ambos los cuales despertaron al instante de la única forma que lo harían si le echaran acido.

CRIMINALES- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- fue el grito mas desgarrador que escucharon tazuna sasuke y sakura los cuales estaban apunto de vomitar al ver como la piel de ambos criminales parecía como si se estuvieran derritiendo, tazuna no aguanto mas y se fue a arrogar su desayuno al árbol mas cercano.

NARUTO- kkukukukuku creo que me equiboque de bote kukukukuku- seria como cierto sanin pálido- a ver mis bueno amigos díganme por que nos atacaron y cual es su objetivo?... o quieren que les vuelva a echar un poco "agua"- dijo mientras movía el bote en el aire.

CRIMINAL 1- no diremos nada enfermo!- dijo mientras el y su compañero le escupieron aun no le llego a naruto.

NARUTO- kukukukukuku… eso es lo que quería escuchar ya que quería probar un poco de mi manual personal de tortura- dijo mientras les clavaba agujas sembu a ambos las cueles todas estaban únicas por un hilo de metal.

CRIMINAL 2- piensas electrocutarnos?... que pena por ti eso no funcionara!- grito con burla.

NARUTO- quien dijo que los electrocutaría?... eso solo es para principiantes… estos hilos están hechos para transportar chakra elemental… imagínense una si mando chakra elemental fuego… van a sentir como se queme su propia carne y los huesos mas nervios ya que por hay no hay chakra que los defienda de los ninjutsus… kukukukukuku hora de la acción- dijo mientras empesaba a mandar chakra elemental fuego y quemaba sus huesos, nervios y muscules de la peor manera, los pobres criminales estaban afónicos por tanto gritar, sasuke y sakura ya se encontraban contra un árbol vomitando ya que la sangre se empezó a evaporar y olor a carne quemada empezaba a sentirse en el aire, kakashi miraba todo desde un árbol sercano para que ya que las torturas eran cosas de todos los días cuando trabajaba en los ambu… pero definitiva mente esto era mucho peor ya que estaba viendo como los criminales que antes eran morenos ahora estaban rojos como la sangre, después de 15 minutos los criminales no pudieron mas y terminaron diciendo la verdad, de que ellos son secuaces de zabusa y que gato lo contrato para que el matara al constructor del puente, después de confesar todo naruto les corto la garganta.

NARUTO- bueno ya con segui la información sensei… oh sakura, sasuke por que están tan blancos- dijo a los pobres genin que se vieron obligados a vomitar asta su alma ante los gritos y el olor a quemado de los criminales que ahora ahora están continuando su tortura en el reino de shinigami.

KAKASHI- creo que nos debe una explicación tazuna- pregunto al pobre hombre se encontraba igual de pálido que cierto sanin y tirado en la base del árbol al cual estaba vomitando- creo que un civil no puede soportar ver una tortura de calibre naruto- dijo al rubio alzo los hombros restándole importancia- bueno creo que acamparemos mas adelante ya que naruto les dejo un buen festín a los animales carnívoros del bosque- dijo dejando aun mas pálido a los pobres genin, naruto decidió jugarles una broma a ambos.

NARUTO- díganme sakura, sasuke no quieren ayudarme a practicar mis habilidades de tortura kukukukuku- dijo apareciendo atrás de ambos, ellos llano lo soportaron mas y terminaron desmayados- oh creo que eso es un no… dime tu kakashi-sensei no me quieres…

KAKASHI- no jodas naruto tenemos que hacer el campamento los por tu culpa… ahora carga a sasuke y sakura para que busquemos un lugar al cual acampar- dijo mientras ponía en su hombro a tazuna y buscar un lugar al cual acampar, el rubio no tubo de otra que hacer caso y crear un clon en cual cargo a sasuke en el hombro y naruto cargo en su espalda a sakura para que pudiera descansar mejor.

YA en la noche vemos a todos reunidos alrededor de una fogata después de terminar de escuchar la historia de como esta su pueblo y de que en verdad necesitan ayuda par poder terminar el puente que liberara de su pobreza al país de las olas.

KAKASHI- bueno que dicen equipo vamos a continuar con la misión o nos volvemos a konoha- dijo mientras dejaba pensativos a los genin.

NARUTO- yo creo que deberías ayudarlos… ya que a pesar de todo son personas que necesitan ayuda urgentemente… y no soy tan desalmado como para no dársela si es que puedo ayudarles… tu que dices sasuke quieres abandonar esta misión y tener tu primera misión rango "C" fallida.

SASUKE- hmp… creo que debemos continuar la misión- dijo ya que no quería tener su primera misión fallida solo por unos estúpidos criminales.

SAKURA- digo lo mismo que naruto… no podemos dejarlos a si como a si… si podes ayudarles entonces por que no hacerlo- dijo aun que se notaba sus nerviosismo ella quería alludar a todas las personas que pueda no pornada estaba estudiando ninjutsu medico.

KAKASHI- bien esta decidido el equipo 7 continua con la misión que proteger al señor tazuna asta que termine la construcción del puente- el viejo tazuna esta gratamente agradecido por la ayuda que le brindaran a el y a su pequeño país- bueno vamos a dormir que mañanas nos despertaremos tras que salga el sol y llegaremos al país delas olas al medio día mas o menos- dijo mientras cada uno se ponían a dormir en sus respectivas tiendas.

Ya al día siguiente como era de espera estaban en el bosque del país de las olas e iban caminando asta…

NARUTO- todos tírensen al suelo!- al instante todo el mundo se tiro al suelo para evitar ser cortado en dos por una gran espada que paso sobre ellos que termino incrustada en un árbol de pronto un ninja apareció encima de la espada.

KAKASHI- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… unos de los siete espadachines de la neblina zabusa el demonio entre la neblina.

ZABUSA- al parecer tengo el guste de ser conocido por el ninja que a copiado mas de mil jutsus… kakashi el del sharingan- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los genin que estaban protegiendo al constructor del puente- oh pero que es esto… acaso te volviste niñera kakashi- dijo con burla.

KAKASHI- si lo dices a mi equipo genin si me e vuelto jounin-sensei… pero dejemos de payasadas y peleemos de unas ves- dijo mientras se levantaba su banda ninja y dejando ver al sharingan maduro.

( **la pelea es igual que en el anime a si que saltemosnos donde kakashi termina de explicarles que zabusa es ta vivo).**

SAKURA- y que es lo que haremos kakashi-sensei?.

KAKASHI- bueno ya que saben como caminar por los arboles he pensado en enseñarles como caminar por el agua para que tengan mejor control de su chakra… naruto cuando vas a ir hacia las tierras de los uzumakid?- pregunto al rubio el cual estaba sentado al lado de la cama de kakashi.

NARUTO- bueno… me iré mañana a primera hora y regresare al medio día.

KAKASHI- como a ras par ir y venir tan rápido de ese lugar?- pregunto realmente sorprendido.

NARUTO- bueno al salir de konoha invoque a un zorro para que valla para allá y cuando llegue la hora agá una invocación inversa para que yo aparezca directo allá y de igual manera voy a dejar una invocación acá para que haga lo mismo y aparezca directamente acá… sencillo no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

KAKASHI- bueno… supongo que tu ya sabrás como caminar por el agua cierto?.

NARUTO- jejejejejeje… bueno tenia que dominar muy bien mi chakra para poder aprender entrenar las artes ninjas de mi clan jejejejejejeje- se reia mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su nuca.

KAKASHI- bueno supongo que era de esperar… bueno todos vallan a dormir de una ves que para mañana va a empezar el entrenamiento para sakura y sasuke- y a si cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente el rubio se estaba preparando para irse, después de una sencilla despedida y dejar a un zorro del tamaño de un perro de color blanco, el rubio desapareció en una bola de humo para aparecer en un lugar muy destruido, lo que el dedujo que esas son las ruinas de clan uzuamki.

NARUTO- y dime kuromi encontraste lo que te pedí o no- pregunto volteando a ver al zorro del tamaño de un perro de color negro.

KUROMI- si naruto-sama… esta en el centro de estas ruinas- dijo mientras era seguido por el rubio.

Naruto lo único que pudo ver fueron lo que alguna ves era una casa familiar ahora eran solo ruinas, lo que alguna ves fue un parque ahora eran restos de casas y de cadáveres, el rubio simplemente pudo soltar unas lagrimas por aquellas vidas que fueron perdidas por el estúpido miedo hacia el poder de los uzumaki, estuvieron caminando durante unos 15 minutos mas asta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la plaza centrar.

KUROMI- aquí es el único lugar al que e encontrado una barrera naruto-sama- dijo mientras paraba de caminar.

NARUTO- gracias kuromi… puedes ir te si quieres- dijo a lo que el zorro afirmo con la cabeza para desaparecer en una bola de humo- bueno… veamos como puedo abrir

El lugar estaba en medio de una plaza el cual en el suelo tenía un remolino con kanjis alrededor, de lo poco que el rubio sabia de fuinjutsu es que ese diseño es un sello que solo se podía abril con un poco de sangre de cualquier miembro del clan, el rubio se mordió el debo para ver si fisionada, tan pronto como su dedo toco el circulo este empezó a brillar y los kanjis fueron desvaneciendo asta solo quedar el circulo que poco a poco el remolino desapareció, tan pronto como se desvaneció el un como mas delante de donde estaba el rubio se habría un pasadizo.

NARUTO- wow… esto fue fácil… bueno veamos que es lo que encontramos hay- dijo mientras entraba y bajaba por las escaleras, no tardo mucho en llegar han te una puerta la cual también tenia el mismo sello que la parte de arriba, después de abril la puerta y entrar el rubio se sorprendió a la cantidad de pergaminos que encontró, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver una espada que tenia la empuñadura negra con diseños rojos, la funda era negra al igual que la hoja de la espada (es la espada final de ichigo (o bankai)).

NARUTO-(kurama… que es esa espada?)- pregunto mientras se estaba acercando para agarrarla.

KURAMA- no te aconsejaría agarrarla- dijo deteniendo a naruto a unos pocos centímetros.

NARUTO- por que no la puedo agarrar?... ni que me fuera a matar- dijo ofuscando.

KURAMA- esa espada es muy especial… muchos uzumakis murieron por intentar portarla… e escuchado que si la espada no te quiere como su portador esta te absorbe todo el chakra para luego matarte por falta de chakra- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a naruto-

NARUTO-( que mierda!... y tu crees que llegue a aceptarme a mi… sebe a alucinante y la quiero jejejejejeje)- se reía mental mente el rubio, el zorro simplemente suspiro fastidiado.

KURAMA- bueno… de todas formas tu vas a ser el que se arriesgue no yo- dijo mientras colgaba la conexión mental.

NARUTO- bueno… el que no arriesga no gana dicen por hay jajajaja- se reía asta que vio un pergamino debajo de la espada- que es esto- dijo mientras habría el pergamino, el cual contenía una especie de jutsu de vinculación con el cual se puede debe hacer el procedimiento, después de estar media hora emprendiéndolo ya estaba listo- excelente ahora estoy listo… pero primero… kage bunshin no jutsu!- dijo creando a barios clones- bien mientras yo estoy en el procedimiento quiero que ustedes vayan guardando los pergaminos y guárdenlo en su clasificación- dijo mientras los clones se ponían a guardar los pergaminos en pergaminos de almacenamiento- bien es hora… espero seguir viviendo jejejejejejeje aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mientras se ponía a hacer los sellos mientras era radiado por kanjis al igual que la espada.

Después de unas horas de estar haciendo el procedimiento vemos a un rubio tirado de espalda respirando agitada mente sin siquiera poder moverse.

KURAMA- como te encuentras mocoso- dijo realmente preocupado ya que el rubio gasto una gran cantidad de chakra en el procedimiento.

NARUTO- (creo… que estoy bien… aun que e perdido mucho chakra… no creo poder seguir consiente… necesito descansar). Respondió con dificultad.

KURAMA- será mejor que descanses… además tus clones ya guardaron los pergaminos en pergaminos de almacenamiento y lo reguardaron para que solo entren en un solo pergamino que esta en tu bolsa ninja.

NARUTO- gracias kurama… eres el mejor… nos vemos después- dijo mientras serraba los ojos para poder descansar, después de unos minutos el rubio desapareció en una bola de humo, no dejando nada hay, ni los pergaminos ni la espada.

EN LA CASA DE TAZUNA

En la casa de viejo tazuna todos estaban reunidos en la sala ya que era hora de que el rubio volviera.

KIRARA- kuchiyose no jutsu!- grito la pequeña kitsune, la momento una explosión de humo apareció, dejando ver a un rubio desmayado en el suelo- naruto-sama- grito la pequeña kitsune mientras se para encima de su cuerpo y era rodeada por una ahora blanca que rodeo al rubio también.

SAKURA- que es lo que tiene naruto!- pregunto muy preocupada.

KIRARA- al parecer naruto-sama a gastado todo su chakra… esta casi nulo… le estoy inyectando todo el chakra que pueda para que se recupere mas rápido- dijo mientras seguía inyectando su chakra al rubio, de pronto naruto abrió los ojos para toser un poco.

NARUTO- kirara… oh así que ya estoy acá- dijo mientras se sentaba y la kitsune se sentaba al lado suyo.

KIRARA- que fue lo que paso naruto-sama usted casi no tenia chakra?.

NARUTO- oh eso pues… mmmmmm difícil de explicar- dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca.

KAKASHI- y naruto… en contrates lo que buscabas o no?- dijo visiblemente interesado.

NARUTO- jejejejejeje pues claro que lo encontré- dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino de su bolsillo y con la otras mano estaba acariciando a la pequeña kitsune que se echo en las piernas del rubio.

SASUKE- hmp… no me digas que solo encontraste un solo pergamino dobe- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

NARUTO- claro que no teme… mis clones se pusieron a guardar los pergaminos de almacenamiento en otro pergamino de almacenamiento y a si asta que todo quedo guardado en un solo pergamino- dijo mientras lo guardaba en su bolsa ninja.

KAKASHI-y que es esa marca o tatuaje en tu brazo- dijo apuntando el tatuaje negro que era un kanji que significaba oscuridad, del cual el rubio también lo miro.

NARUTO- me hago ala idea de lo que es… pero no voy a especular nada, cuando lo sepa se los digo- dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

TSUNAMI- disculpen… pero ya esta el almuerzo… si quieren pueden bajar para que puedan comer- dijo una mujer de no mas de 27 años, que tenia una buena figura a pesar de ser ama de casa.

KAKASHI- bien vamos a almorzar y después seguimos con el entrenamiento.

Después de eso el equipo 7 se puso dispuso a almorzar.

SAKURA- por cierto… esa kitsune que habilidades tiene?- pregunta a la kitsune que seguía durmiendo en las piernas del rubio, solo que ahora era del tamaño de un gato y la hacia ver mas kawai.

NARUTO- oh mmmmmmm… kirara es algo a si como medico ninja- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

KAKASHI- yo pensaba que tus kitsunes eran invocaciones de rastrea y pelea?- dijo claramente sorprendido.

NARUTO- bueno… en realidad en el clan de los kitsune hay de todas habilidades mmmm… como kirara ella puede curar y pasar chakra regenerativo… también hay los de rastreo que son rápidos y su sentidos son mas agudos que cualquier ser vivo… también están los de pelea que también sus sentidos son agudos pero no tanto y además se concentran mas en ataques eleméntelas- explico un poco de las habilidades de sus invocaciones.

FIN DEL CAPIULO 3

 **Hmp… no se que elementos darle a naruto,,, o tal ves los 5 elementos… bueno no se ustedes que creen y para los que quieran que naruto sea el mas poderoso lo va a ser solo que con el tiempo y el sharingan de naruto se despertara en la pelea contra zabusa ya veré como despertarlo y por ultimo la espada de naruto va a ser como la espada de ichigo pero con mas habilidades otras cositas mas… sobre las técnicas uzumakis estas no las usare mucho ya que naruto pesara a usar el ninjutsu y poco a poco ire metiendo mujeres al haren de naruto y tambien he pensado en tsunami si meterla o no, ustedes que dicen?**

 **SE DESPIDE JOSE UZUMAKI.**


	4. aviso

**AVISO**

 **Perdonen la equivocación del capitulo, bueno como escusa es que descargo los capítulos de las historias las que miro y al descargar la historia de (el futuro que quiero) esta se mesclo con mis capítulos y por consecuencia me equivoque al publicar el capitulo por eso es que el capitulo 3 del futuro que quiero fue publicado por equivocación, pero no se preocupen ya publique el capitulo que tenia que publicar y para aquellos que quieren ver a naruto fuerte desde el principio la verdad es que yo no quiero hacer tan fuerte desde el principio ya que seria demasiado mmmmmmm sobre estimado ya que quiero que poco a poco valla asiéndose el mas fuerte, bueno eso es todo nos vemos para el próximo capitulo.**

 **BAY BAY.**


	5. Chapter 4

**EL HEREDERO DE LA VLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Como siempre los personajes no son de mi creación.**

Después del almuerzo vemos al equipo 7 sentados en la sala.

Kakashi- bueno como acordamos… sasuke seguirá con el entrenamiento de caminar por el agua ya que le falta poco para que lo pueda dominar a la perfección… sakura ya que logro dominar el entrenamiento de caminar por el agua ella estará practicando ninjutsu medico en el bosque… y naruto como vas a dejar a tus clones leyendo los pergaminos quiero que tu cuides de la hija de tazuna ya que lo mas probable es que como no pudieron asesinar a tazuna lo mas probable es que vallan contra su hija… y por ultimo yo cuidare a tazuna mientras construye el puente… cualquier cosa que no entiendan me van a buscar a ya entendieron- dijo a los genin que respondieron "hai sensei"- bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche.

Al terminar la conversación cada uno se fue a hacer sus respectivos trabajos, después en la casa solo se quedo naruto y tsunami ya que inari fue a acompañar a su abuelo.

Tsunami- hola naruto… yo iré a comprar las cosas para la cena mmmmm… me dijeron que si salía tenia que avisarte- dijo aun que sele podía ver un poco el sonrojo ya que el rubio para mayor comodidad estaba solo en pantalones al igual que sus clones leyendo los pergaminos y buscando la forma de eliminar el sello maldito de anko.

Naruto- oh claro… espera un momento y vamos- dijo mientras se ponía su polera de mallas sin mangas al igual que su chaleco negro con un remolino blanco en la espalda junto a su porta kunai y bolsa ninja, todo ante la atenta vista de la mujer la cual el pequeño sonrojo creció mas, ya que a pesar que naruto tenga 13 años y medio era muy alto casi como un adulto y su cuerpo esta muy bien marcado sin exceso de músculos- bueno… nos vamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsunami- eh… o claro vamos- dijo mientras casi corría para escapar del rubio, el cual tenia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza pero se dispuso a seguir a la mujer.

En todo el camino el rubio logro ver como la gente de nami no kumi sufría, personas pidiendo limosnas, niños que vivían en las calles y la tienda en la que estaban comprando no tenia muchas cosas para comprar.

Naruto- si que la están pasando mal- susurro viendo las vitrinas donde deberían a ver frutas solo habían unas cuantas.

Tsunami- bueno por eso es que mi padre esta construyendo el puente… cuando termine de construir el puente el país de las olas tendrá mas comercio y tratos con los países cercanos pero… mientras no este construido nuestras reservas de alimentos son muy limitadas- dijo con melancólicamente al lado de naruto.

Naruto- mmmmmm…oye anciano- llamo al dueño de la tienda mientras sacaba un pergamino.

Viejo- que sele ofrece joven- dijo mientras se paraba del otro lado de la tienda.

Naruto- ten esto y distribúyelo- dijo mientras le daba un pergamino al viejo hombre.

Tsunami- que es eso naruto?- pregunto a lo que el rubio sonrío.

Naruto- bueno… en todo son diversas verduras, frutas y medicamentos… son lo suficiente como para alimentar a todo este país por unas semanas por lo menos- dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer y al anciano.

Viejo- disculpe joven pero no soy ninja y no se como se abre esto- dijo entusiasmado a lo que dijo naruto.

Naruto-jejejeje lo siento- dijo mientras agarrada el pergamino y le inyectaba chakra en lo que salieron tres pergaminos los cuales tenían los kanjis de "verduras", "frutas" y "medicinas", el rubio creo tres clones los cuales poco a poco estaban llenando las vitrinas con frutas, verduras y medicinas que sacaban del pergamino.

Naruto- bueno eso es todo- dijo mientras los clones desaparecían- el pobre anciano estaba lagrimeando de felicidad y dándole las gracias al rubio por ese acto de generosidad, y tsunami bueno ella seguía en shock por lo que el rubio izo.

Tsunami- para que tenias tantos alimentos?- pregunto ya saliendo del shock.

Naruto- mmmm… la verdad solo los conseguía de los bosques de konoha para mi alimento y los guardaba en esos pergaminos para que no se descompongan… pero digas que mmm suelo comer puro ramen y no suelo alimentarme con eso y con el paso delos días se fue acumulando esa cantidad jejejejejeje- se reía mientras se rascaba la nuca, tsunami lo miro unos momentos para luego soltar una risa ante lo que dijo.

Después de eso ambos volvieron hacia la casa de tsunami, ambos con versaron un poco para conocerse mejor, después de eso naruto volvió a ponerse a leer los pergaminos para buscar una forma de ayudar a anko.

Naruto- (oye kurama que es lo que es este kanji que apareció en mi brazo izquierdo)- pregunto a sus "inquilino".

Kurama- bueno…creo que es el lugar donde esta sellada tu espada… según lo que tengo entendido solo podrás usarla la espada cuando ella se manifieste- dijo dejando sorprendido a naruto.

Naruto- (espera… como que se a manifestar… va a parecer alguien ante mi o que?)- pregunto a su inquilino que estaba pensado ya que fue ase arte cuando le dijeron sobre aquella espada.

Kurama- o ya recordé… se dice que cuando termine de adaptarse a su nuevo portador la espada aparece en el paisaje mental de su portador ya sea un animal o un ser humano… a si que mientras no aparezca por acá no podrás usarla- explico.

Naruto- (mmmm tiene sentido… pero por que el kanji de oscuridad?)- pregunto mientras miraba el kanji en su mano derecha.

Kurama- bueno no le desde tanta vuelta… por cierto creo que ya va siendo hora de que aprendas jutsus elementales.

Naruto- (jutsus elementales?... pero ya quería aprender todo los jutsus de mi clan antes de pasar a otros jutsu)- se quejaba el rubio.

Kurama- deja de quejarte… y as me caso de una ves… cuando el espanta pájaros vuelva quiero que le pidas un papel de chakra para ver que afinidades tienes- dijo aun que internamente ya sabia cuales eran.

Naruto- (de acuerdo… pero me dejaras seguir buscando como des hacer el sello maldito de anko cierto?)- pregunto al zorro.

Kurama- de acuerdo… bueno hablamos después- dijo cortando la conexión mental

El resto del dio paso sin contra tiempo, sakura fue la primera en llegar con claro signos de cansancio, después llego sasuke el cual al fin logro caminar por el agua sin caerse después llego kakashi junto a tazuna, después de cenar el equipo 7 se fue a la sala para hablar.

KAKASHI- y bien naruto que es lo que querías pedirme- pregunto mientras leía si icha icha.

Naruto- bueno… quería saber si usted tiene esos papeles para saber que afinidades tiene cada persona- explico lo poco que sabia sobre esas cosas.

Kakashi- a decir verdad si tengo unos cuantos… de echo justo te iba a decir que ya deberías estar aprendiendo ninjutsus elementales… digo es bueno que quieras aprender los jutsus de tu clan pero seria aun mas si aprendes ninjutsus elementales- dijo mientras sacaba tres papeles de su bolsa ninja- ustedes también lo aran.

Sasuke- pero si yo se que soy de afinidad katon… para que lo voy a hacer- dijo extrañado.

Kakashi- mientras mas aprendas a dominar tu chakra cabe la posibilidad de que una nueva afinidad puedas contralar… y en el caso de sakura con los entrenamientos para aumentar su chakra ya debería poder tener una afinidad después tal ves tenga mas- dijo lo que sorprendió mucho a sakura ya que ella pensaba que no iba a poder a ser ninjutsus por lo cual empezó a estudiar ninjutsus médicos- bueno primero tu sasuke- dijo mientras sasuke le inyectaba chakra al papel el cual una parte se quemo y la otra se arrugo- oh eso es sorprendente sasuke… casi nadie en la aldea tiene afinidad al rayo- dijo mientras sasuke dando su mirada de superioridad- bueno ahora tu sakura- dijo mientras sakura le inyectaba chakra al papel este al instante se desmorono y una pequeña parte se mojo- wow…. Sorprendente tienes afinidad a doton y tu suiton poco a poco esta apareciendo… bueno ahora tu turno naruto- dijo mientras el rubio le inyectaba chakra al papel que por alguna razón se partió en cuatro: una parte se desmorono, otra se arrugo, otra se quemo y la ultimo se mojo, kakashi se sorprendió ante aquello pero a instante le dio otro papel para que lo vuelva a hacer pero sucedió lo mismo- mmmmm… bueno en resumir naruto puede usar los cinco elementos- dijo cuando salió del shock, dejando en shock a sus otros genin.

Naruto- era de esperar de alguien tan genial como yo cierto teme- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al uchiha el cual lo miro con molestia.

Sakura- es eso posible sensei- dijo ya que eso según los libros nunca sucedió.

Kakashi- bueno… eso si es posible… ya que dependiendo del chakra aparecen las afinidades- dijo mientras respiraba para tranquilizarse- cuando el hokage se entere definitiva mente le va dar un paro cardiaco- dijo mientras se volvía a leer su libro.

Naruto- oji-san?... por que?- pregunto.

Kakashi- por que de toda la aldea el hokage es el único que domina las 5 afinidades eleméntelas sin necesidad del sharingan- dijo dejando sorprendido a los genin.

Sasuke- que quiere decir con eso de que sin el sharingan?- pregunto realmente sorprendido.

Kakashi- que raro que no lo sepas… bueno el sharingan es un doujutsu que copia cualquier ataque de ninjutsu excluyendo los ninjutsu que vengan de algún kekkei genkai… entiendes ahora con el sharingan puedes obligarte a realizar un jutsu elemental sin que tengas afinidad a este… pero eso si te hace gastar una mayor cantidad de lo que el jutsu debería gastar- dijo dándoles un dato importante a naruto y sasuke ya que con tanto entrenamiento nunca vieron quera lo que podía realizar sus doujutsus- bueno ahora de dormir… mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento- dio la orden para que todos vallan a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguente el rubio se puso a practicar con sus clones los jutsus elementales y otros clones están en la parte de ariba buscando alguna manera de ayudar a anko, el día paso relativamente tranquilo, donde al igual que el dia anterior tsunami y naruto salieron para hacer las compras y ya en la tienda el rubio saco mas frutas y verduras de los pergaminos y a si paso todo el día tranquilos asta que llego la hora de la cena donde poco a poco vinieron los demas ocupantes de la casa para comer una merecida cena.

Kakashi- por cierto naruto con que afinidad estas empezando?- pregunto mientras estaban cenando.

Naruto- eh… bueno gracias a mis clones de sombre me estoy entrenando en las cinco afinidades jejejejeje- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sakura- no deberías sobre esforzarte naruto- regaño al rubio.

Naruto- oh vamos sakura… si hay una manera mas rápida de prender las cosas hay que hacer la no crees- se defendía el rubio.

Kakashi- bueno naruto tiene razón sakura… pero también no exageres demasiado na…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien golpeo la meza.

Inari- estupideces- murmuro llamando la atención de todos.

Kakashi- dijiste algo niño?- mientras naruto entrecerraba los ojos viendo al niño.

Inari- dije estupideces- dijo mas alto- lo único que hacen es estupideces… no importa cuando entrenen!… no importa cuan fuertes sean gato los mata sin piedad!... a si que no vengan a creerse héroes y salvaran a este pueblo!... ustedes morirían y los que se opongan a gato morirán!... esa es la ley de la naturaleza no? El fuerte gana y el débil sufre!- dijo con enojo.

Tsunami- inari!- de reclamo a su hijo.

Inari- me voy a mi cuarto- dijo levantándose para irse.

Naruto- esa es la ley de la naturaleza eh?- dijo llamando la atención de todos- pues tienes razón mocoso… el débil sufre y el fuerte gana… pero sabes algo hay diferentes clases de débiles… algunos como tu que solo lloran, sufren y se lamentan por no poder hacer nada… y los débiles que luchan para ser fuertes, que pelean por lo que mas quieren, que protegen lo que es preciado, eso te falta en tu estúpido dialogo… yo no voy a ser igual que tu… yo no me voy a enserar a llorar como un idiota… yo entreno para ser fuerte y proteger lo que es preciado por mi, niñito débil y llorón- dijo al pequeño que estaba llorando- a pesar de que tienes tanto que defender te lamentas por que no puedes hacer nada… a pesar de tener una madre un abuelo que te cuidan desde que naciste que te dieron el amor de una familia… y tu que haces?... te metes a tu cuarto y lloras y te lamentas por ser débil… por seres humanos como tu, es que esa estúpida ley del mas fuerte gana y el mas débil sufre existe… por personas que se lamentaron por perder una pelea que ni siquiera pelearon… pero adivina que?, un débil como yo va a ser el trabajo que de débiles como tu no quieren hacer… yo protegeré a tu madre, a tu abuelo y ayudaremos a este país por que débiles como tu no quieren hacerlo- dijo mientras se paraba para irse.

Kakashi- a donde iras naruto?- pregunto aun que ya sabia que iba a donde.

Naruto- iré a entrenar tengo todo un país que salvar… aun que no estoy solo cierto- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke- un inútil como tu necesita la ayuda de fuertes como yo- dijo con una sonrisa marca sasuke, seguido con una afirmación de sakura y kakashi.

Naruto- bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras salía.

Al día siguiente vemos al rubio durmiendo y a su alrededor barios cráteres, de pronto una bella chica de cabello negro con un kimono rosado se acerca al rubio mirando muy detenidamente y con un pequeño son rojo ya que el rubio termino con su chaleco negro echo tirones.

Haku- oye… despierta- le de si a mientras le movió el hombro al rubio, el cual poco a poco fue reaccionando.

Naruto- mmmm… ya es hora del ramen?- decía mientras se frotaba los ojos, la chica soltó una risa ante eso, fue entonces que el rubio enfoco su mirada en la bella chica que lo levanto- creo que exagere en mi entrenamiento.

Haku- por que lo dices?- pregunto extrañada.

Naruto- por que vino el ángel mas bello a buscar y llevar al cielo- dijo con una sonrisa, la podre chica ya estaba realmente sonroja y soltó una ligera sonrisa- bueno… mi nombre es naruto uzumaki…

Haku- haku un placer naruto uzumaki- dijo mientras el rubio se levantaba.

Naruto- y que haces por acá haku- dijo mientras se desempolvada su pantalones y se quitaba los restos del chaleco, lo que sonrojo mas a haku.

Haku- bu-bueno estoy recogiendo pantas medicinales para un amigo- dijo mientras caminada hacia un claro donde habían pantas medicinales.

Naruto- oh… bueno quieres que te ayude- dijo mientras la seguía.

Haku- claro… la compañía es buena- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso se pusieron a reunir las plantas medicinales en silencio, asta que haku hablo.

HAaku- dime… eres ninja?- pregunto llamando la atención del rubio.

Naruto- hmp… ah si soy ninja de konoha- dijo apuntando con su debo su banda ninja.

Haku- a si que ninja eh?... dime por que entrenas?.

Naruto- por que entreno?- pregunto extrañado.

Haku- si por que entrenas?... por que luchas?... lo haces para ganar fama y dinero… o lo haces para proteger lo que mas te importa en este mundo- explico haku.

Naruto- la verdad- dijo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas- lucho para proteger y lo que es apreciado por mi… lucho por es la única forma de proteger lo que es preciado por mi… entreno para hacerme mas fuerte para a si proteger a mis seres queridos- respondió con una sonrisa.

Haku- si peleas por proteger te aras muy fuerte- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- bueno creo que es hora de irme- dijo mientras acomodaba los plantas.

Naruto- si yo también espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Haku- si nos encontraremos… en el lugar menos esperado- susurro lo ultimo mientras se iba del lugar, después de eso cada uno se fue en dirección contraria.

Ahora en la casa de tazuna vemos a todos comiendo en silencio ya que tsunami pregunto como es su vida en konoha, lo cual kakashi le conto su solitaria infancia y de como fue tratado, al terminar la pequeña historia nadie dijo nada y siguió a si asta que el rubio apareció por la puerta con la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora que lleva en el rostro, pero tanto sakura como tsunami tenían sus vistas en el cuerpo del rubio ya que seguía sin chaleco, después de eso todo paso con normalidad asta el día en el cual kakashi dijo que zabusa atacaría al tazuna en el puente.

Ahora vemos al rubio el cual se quedo en la casa de tazuna por si es que alguien llegase a atacar a tsunami mientras ellos estén peleando contra zabusa.

Naruto- (definitiva mente tengo un mal presentimiento… tengo que ir pero… si algo le pasa a tsunami… con un demonio que hago)- era el debate mental del rubio.

Kurama- por que no simplemente invocas a algunos zorros para que la cuiden mientras tu vas para haya y dejas de joder- dijo molesto el zorro.

Naruto- buena idea kurama… kushiyose no jutsu!- grito y de pronto aparecieron 3 zorros de color naranja- quiero que defiendan a las personas que están aquí y si es necesario usen toda su capacidad- dijo mientras los zorros afirmaban con la cabeza- bueno yo me voy nos vemos al rato- dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana y se iba directo hacia donde estaba su equipo.

Cuando se estaba acercando pudo sentir el chakra de sasuke muy bajo pero seguía vivo, luego sintió el chakra de sakura que estaba protegiendo a un chakra muy débil el cual debía ser tazuna y lo que mas le alarmo fue sentir como kakashi concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra en un ponto lo cual naruto descifro que era su mano derecha, decio que lo mejor seria ir donde kakashi para que era lo que estaba pasando ya que con lo densa que era la niebla no lograba ver nada, cuando estaba cerca podía ver como kakashi la sombra de kakashi estaba corriendo contra la sombra de zabusa, pero de pronto a parecio otro chakra que se estaba interponiendo entre kakashi y zabusa, naruto reconoció ese chakra, era el mismo chakra que aquella chica que voy en el bosque… ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces para poner la mayor cantidad posible de chakra para alcanzar y detener a kakashi.

Kakashi estaba a punto de impactarle el shidorio contra zabusa pero de pronto una chica se interpuso entre el y zabusa para que no le pudiera dar a zabusa, kakashi ya no podía parar su jutsu estaba a unos pocos centímetros, asta que alguien agarro su antebrazo para evitarlo, fue tan fuerte el agarre que gimió de dolor, cuando miro hacia el dueño del agarre pudo ver a naruto, pero con sus marcas de las mejillas mas marcas y los caninos mas alargados y las uñas de los dedos estaban mas a largados pero lo mas raro era sus ojos rojos… en ves de ser rojos con la pupila rasgada estos tenían el… sharingan activo con una aspa en cada ojo, al rato que kakashi des izo su chibori naruto poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad, lo único que seguía activo era el sharingan en ambos ojos.

Nadie pudo decir nada ya que de pronto unos golpes con un bastón llamaron la atención de kakashi, zabusa, naruto y haku, cuando la neblina al fin se disolvió pudieron ver a un hombre?... si aun hombre de una estatura ridícula y atrás suyo habían un montón de mercenarios con espadas, arcos y lanzas.

Gato- pero miren al demonio entre la neblina… el gran zabusa esta todo acabado jajajajajajaja- se reía altanera mente- sabia que no servirías para nada por eso es que contrata a estos caballeros con lo que iba a ser tu paga… pero por lo menos sirves para algo ese ninja ya no puede hacer nada esta todo cansado- dijo mientras miraba a kakashi que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo por el cansancio- y tu estas acabado como para defenderte- dijo mientras viendo que zabusa esta siendo ayudado por haku para que no se caiga- y esos niños no podrán defenderse por si solos… uno parece que ya esta en mejor vida- dijo mirando a sasuke- pero creo que a esa peli-rosa y esa perra compañera tuya zabusa van a servir como juguetes para mis hombres jejejejejejejeje- dijo mientras el y sus hombres miraban a la peli-rosa y luego a la peli-negra-jejejejejejejejejeje.

Naruto- y quien dice que te permitiré dejar hacer eso!- alzo la vos el rubio llamando la atención de gato.

Gato- y que es lo que podrías hacer para impedirlo bastardo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

De pronto naruto estaba siendo rodeado por un manto naranja/rojo.

Kakashi- neruto!- le grito alarmado.

Naruto- no se preocupe kakashi-sensei lo puedo controlar unos minutos- dijo mientras su sharingan se volvía mas rojo y una nueva aspa aparecía en el derecho.

De pronto de la espalda de naruto salieron 3 cadenas doradas que poco a poco se volvía negras y en la punta de estas se empezaba a formar una especie de pirámide muy alargada de pronto naruto se lanzo contra los mercenarios que aun que intentaban detenerlo eran atravesados por las cadenas o algunos eran despedazados por los guarrazos que daba con su mano cubierta por el manto rojo, poco a poco los criminales fueron cayendo unos atravesados por las cadenas con punta y otros despedazados por la fuerza de naruto… después de unos 10 minutos el único que quedaba de los criminales era gato el cual estaba sentado en el suelo con los pantalones manchados, el pobre enano estaba pidiendo perdón y prometiendo todo el dinero del mundo si es que el rubio lo perdonaba, pero poco o nada sirvió ya que las tres cadenas lo atravesaron pero aun seguía vivo y suplicando perdón, el rubio con una sonrisa retorcida uso sus cadenas para de unas ves despedazar.

Todo fue visto por los que soportaron ver esa carnicería los cuales eran kakashi, zabusa y haku ella por que ella misma avía echo lo mismo cuando su propio padre casi la asesina, y unos ninjas de kiri que estaban mirando toda la escena un poco mas alejados y estaban ocultos, ni sakura ni tazuna pudieron con eso y terminaron desmayados con la primera victima que fue despedazada.

El rubio poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad, el manto rojo se fue metiendo a su cuerpo, sus uñas y mejillas poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad y las cadenas volvieron se fueron disolviendo, el rubio estaba hay mirando hacia el cielo el cual se empezó a nublar y de pronto empezó a llover, poco a poco la sangre con la que el rubio estaba manchado se fueron disolbien dejando sin rastro al igual que la sangre que mancho el puente poco a poco se fueron disolviendo pero los cuerpos de criminales seguían hay, de pronto naruto empezó a hacer unos sellos que conocían muy bien.

Naruto- - gran catarata!- de pronto dejo de llover, pero toda una gran cantidad de agua callo del cielo llevándose a los cuerpos de los mercenarios directos hacia el mar sin dejar rastro de lo que pudo haber pasado y el cielo se fue despejando poco a poco, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los observantes.

Zabusa- quien demonios es ese tipo kakashi- dijo ya mas recuperado.

Kakashi- ese tipo… es naruto uzumaki ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja- dijo mientras bajaba su banda ocultando su sharingan, naruto empezó a caminar donde estaban ellos.

Naruto- kakashi-sensei necesita que lo curen?- pregunto como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Kakashi- puedes?- pregunto alzando la ceja derecha.

Naruto- eh… pero ya le dije que mis invocaciones pueden- dijo mientras se mordía el dedo- kushiyose no jutsu!- de pronto tres zorros uno blanco, el otro plomo y el ultimo rojo- vallan y cúrenlos- ordeno a los kitsunes los fueron directo uno a donde sasuke, otro a kakashi y el ultimo a zabusa- kakashi-sensei… hay tres firmas de chakra ocultos por haya- le susurro a kakashi mientras apuntaba disimuladamente a si donde estaban los materiales para la construcción- y no son precisamente débiles- dijo alertando mas a kakashi ya que aun que este curado sus reservas de chakra era otro cuento al igual que el resto.

Kakashi- si no nos atacaron antes debe ser por que son precisamente nuestros enemigos- dijo, después de unos 10 minutos ya estaba curado al igual que el resto.

Kirara- ya terminamos de curarlos naruto-sama- dijo kitsune blanca al igual que los otros 2 kitsunes.

Naruto- gracias… pueden retirarse- dijo y los tres kitsune desaparecieron en una bola de humo- bueno que hacemos… esperamos a que salgan o que?- pregunto al ya repuesto kakashi.

Kakashi- si creo que es hora… si quieren pelear será mejor ahora que cuando estemos distraídos- dijo se paraba.

Naruto- salgan de una ves!... se que están ocultos!- dijo.

¿?- les dije ese rubio es peligro vamos de acá después volvemos- se estaba quejando uno de ellos.

¿?- deja de quejarte chojuro un ninja enfrenta todo cara a cara- dijo uno de ellos en forma de mando.

¿?- ao no atemorices a chojuro quieres- dijo otra vos pero esta era femenina.

Ao- pero mei-sama…

Mei- bueno basta ya y vamos de una ves … - dijo recibiendo un "HAI" de los otros dos.

De pronto delante de naruto y el resto aparecieron tres personas el primero era un genin con una gran espada vendada en la espalda, el otro era un tipo muy serio y el ojo derecho estaba con un parche y la tercera persona era una mujer de larga cabellera castaña/rojiza que tapaba su ojo derecho que iba vestida de un vestido azul que remarcaba su escultural cuerpo de la edad de 19 años, tanto zabusa como kakashi no despejaban sus ojos del cuerpazo… cof cof cof… digo del vestido azul que llevaba puesto si eso es lo que quería decir, solo naruto se en contra mirando primero la cara de des hombres para después terminar mirando a los ojos a la mei la cual también lo estaba mirando para luego sonreír ligeramente.

Mei-(ya estoy acostumbrada que mi miren solo mi cuerpo… de todas formas nadie a conseguido tocarme pero… por primera ves alguien me mira a los ojos sin desviar su vista hacia mi cuerpo… eres interesante rubiecito)- pensaba la peli-roja/castaña.

Chojuro- zabusa-nii como a estado!- dijo el niño mientras agitaba la mano en forma de saludo.

Zabusa- hola chojuro… cuanto tiempo- sigues igual de amargado ao- dijo zabusa al fin despegando su vista de la peli-castaña/rojiza.

Ap- y tu sigues igual de vendado que siempre zabusa- dijo igual de serio que siempre.

Zabusa- quien esa hermosa mujer que esta con ustedes- dijo mirando desvergonzadamente la ropa de mei, la cual entrecerró los ojos ante aquello.

Ao- su nombre es mei terumi… la ultima sobreviviente de su clan y una de las kunoishi mas poderosas de los rebeldes.

Zabusa- bueno que es lo que quieren de mi… a se tiempo deje kiri como para que vengan a buscarme- dijo ligeramente molesto.

Ao- venimos a que pedirte que te unas a la rebelión que esta luchando contra el reinado de yagura- dijo sorprendiendo a zabuza y a los otros.

Zabusa- si que se rebelaron eh?... bueno por mi esta bien… a un que no quiera kiri es lugar donde nací… tu que dices haku- dijo mirando a la chica ala cual le dio una ligera mirada a naruto y debatiéndose si ir o no.

Haku- bueno… iré con usted zabusa-sama- termino diciendo.

Zabusa- bueno… cuando marcharemos?.

Ao- nos iremos dentro de 1 semana ya que necesitamos comprar algunas cosas.

Zabusa- de acuerdo… por cierto donde nos alojaremos kakashi- pregunto al peli/plateado el cual lo miro diciendo "no me jodas pendejo".

Kakashi- por que me preguntas eso?- pregunto mirando de forma indiferente.

Zabusa- vamos kakashi… por hay y tienes suerte y esa mujer te deja dormir entre sus sabanas- le susurro en el oído a kakashi.

Kakashi- bueno como iba diciendo podemos entrar todos en la casa de tazuna… por cierto mi nombre es hatake kakashi- dijo muy pero muy convencido- bueno el es naruto uzumaki- dijo apuntando al rubio el cual tenia ligeramente fruncido el seño- a peli-rosa que es en la espalda de naruto es sakura haruno- dijo apuntando a la peli-rosa que estaba bien abrasada a naruto poniendo celosa a haku y en menor es cala a mei- y el otro es sasuke uchiha- dijo apuntando al uchiha que era cargado como un saco de papas por un clon de naruto- ese de allá es tazuna- dijo apuntando al viejo.

Mei- con que uzumaki eh?... no e escuchado nada de ese clan- dijo ligeramente sorprendida.

Naruto- no es para menos… después de todo kiri fue una de las naciones que destruyo uzushiogakure no sato y posterior mente la masacre de los uzumakis que allí vivían- dijo con enojo contenido.

Mei- pero eso fue ase mucho… no me digas que odias a los ninjas de kiri por ello- dijo ligeramente molesta, el rubio simplemente suspiro para tranquilizarse.

Naruto- no precisamente… pero eso no importa… será mejor ir nos de una ves- dijo mientras caminada hacia la casa de tazuna, los otros no dijeron nada tan solo caminaron.

Ya en la caza de tazuna, al llegar pudieron ver a los tres zorros anaranjados manchados con sangre, los cuales al ver al rubio le dijeron a aparecieron 5 mersenarios que intentaron secuestrar a tsunami y que ellos tuvieron que comérselos dándole escalofríos a los que escucharon, después de eso los días pasaron tranquilamente en nami no kumi acepto por el rubio que siempre era obligado por mei o sakura o haku e incluso tsunami para salir a caminar por el lugar y a si continuo asta que llego el momento de que cada quien se valla para su aldea.

Ahora vemos a los ninjas de konoha a los de kiri y a tazuna junto a su hija que estaban despidiéndose todos de manera normal… o eso parecía ya que mei le dio un beso en los labios a naruto como despedida lo que causa una pelea entre mei, sakura, haku y tsunami solo que esta ultima en menor escala ya que ella era solo una civil como para que este peleando contra kunoishi, después de tranquilizar a las fieras cof cof cof… digo mujeres cada grupo volvió a su aldea.

Ya han pasado tres meses de la misión en nami no kumi, ahora vemos al equipo 7 reunidos en el comprar de entrenamiento 7.

Kakashi- bueno para ir directo al grano… dentro de un par de semanas van a empezar los exámenes para ascender a chunin- dijo mientras los genin asentían con la cabeza- pues aquí tienen sus permisos para poder dar el examen- dijo mientras sacaba tres hojas para cada uno de los genin- bueno… si ustedes se sienten preparados llenen la hoja y presenten se el en la fecha acordada que está hay- dijo con mientras sonreía con el ojo derecho.

Sakura- pero kakashi-sensei no cree que es demasiado rápido… digo solo llevamos casi medio año siendo guenin… no creo que pueda con esto- dijo un poco alterada y susurrando lo ultimo, de pronto naruto puso su mano en el hombre de esta.

Naruto- vamos sakura lo primero que nos enseño kakashi-sensei es que no estamos solos… nosotros somos un equipo… sierto teme- dijo mientras sasuke sonreía, con el tiempo que llevan juntos todos sabían que podían confiar el uno con el otro, sakura simplemente sonrio ante el apoyo que sus amigos le dan, en el caso de naruto algo mas que amios jejejeje.

Kakashi- ( han crecido y madurado muy bien chicos… no saben que tan orgulloso estoy de haber sido su maestro)- pensó como un padre viendo cuando su pequeño hijo da sus primeros pases- bueno… como ya les dije el examen empesara dentro de unas semanas y será mejor que se diviertan en estas 2 semanas ya que cuando empiecen los exámenes estarán por lo menos una semana muy ajetreados con las pruebas… y nos vemos el dia del examen- dijo mientras desaparecía en un remolino de hojas.

Sasuke- nos vemos sakura naruto… tengo que ir a un lugar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminada yendo hacia el área comerciar de konoha.

Naruto- mmmmm por que siempre que terminamos alguna misión seba directo hacia esa zona… que yo sepa el vive en la zona de los departamentos- dijo mientras sakura soltaba una risa y abraza el brazo de naruto.

Sakura- no lo sabes?- pregunto divertida, naruto solo negó con la cabeza- bueno… al fin una chica logro conquistar el frio corazón de sasuke- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio.

Naruto- no me digas… quien habrá echo tal a saña- comento sorprendido y divertido.

Sakura- siempre que lo e intentado averiguar quien es sasuke se da cuenta y no se como pero siempre termino perdiéndole el rastro… es muy reservado a pesar de que somos amigos- pregunto ligeramente enojada- bueno tengo mejores cosas que hacer de todas formas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto- como que?- pregunto inocentemente.

Sakura- como esto- dijo mientras besaba a naruto un beso lleno de amor y cariño que fue devuelto de la misma manera por parte del rubio y a si estuvieron por un tiempo- bueno naruto-kun tengo que ir a mi casa ya que mi madre me pidió que le ayude a si que adiós- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto- bueno… nos vemos después entonces- dijo mientras le daba el ultimo beso y a si cada uno se fue en diferentes direcciones.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, y perdónenme de los herrores ortográficos que haigas jejejejejeje… y tambien se que me salte algunas cosas pero bueno no es como si fueran tan importantes… bueno poco a poco va creciendo el plan de haren… y no se preocupen por tsunami, haku y mei muy pronto las incorporara al haren… y una cosa mas… no se si matar a hiruzen o no? Ya que si lo llegara a matar naruto despertaría el mangekyo sharingan pero si no lo llegara a matar naruto recién mas adelante lo despertaría, ustedes que opinan?**

 **Bueno se despide jose uzumaki**

 **BAY BAY**


	6. Chapter 5

**EL HEEREDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Como siempre los personajes de naruto no me pertenece si no a su respectivo dueño.**

 **AVISO: este capitulo tiene lemon que por cierto es el primero y también la primera ves que escribo a si que si es que llego a diseccionarlos lo siento pero les prometo que iré mejorando poco a poco.**

después de despedirse de sakura naruto es taba caminando sin rumbo por el pueblo, que como siempre recibía las miradas de odios de los civiles y uno que otro ninja, de pronto un grupo de 3 civiles borrachos pasaron a lado suyo.

Civil- quítate niño demonio hip- hablo el borracho casi al punto de patear a naruto, mientras sus compañeros miraban con desprecio a naruto.

Lo único que naruto hiso fue mirarlos a los ojos para sumirlo en un genjutsu en el cual el pobre desgraciado era torturado de las peores maneras, al finalizar con aquel genjutsu el ebrio civil cayo al suelo con el rostro pálido mientras manchas dudosas aparecían el la entrepierna del civil.

Civil 2- que fue lo que hiciste demonio!- grito el otro civil lanzando un golpe al rubio, el cual lo evadió con facilidad mientras el otro civil intento darle un golpe en le pecho del rubio, naruto solo lo agarro de la mano con mucha fuerza haciendo soltar gemidos de dolor, y otra ves uso el genjutsu en los dos donde miraban como el rubio cortaba sus dedos y poco a poco fue descuartizándolos, después de que termino el jutsu de naruto los dos civiles cayeron de espaldas al igual que el otro ambos tenían manchas húmedas en la entrepierna.

Naruto- será mejor que se cuiden osino… ese genjutsu se volverá realidad jejejejejeje- dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosas mientras se alejaba, dejando a los pobres civiles traumados de por vida.

Kurama- **jajajajajajaja te estas volviendo mas sádico jajajajaja… esos idiotas tendrán presentes esas imágenes por lo que les queda de existencia-** se reía el zorro en el interior del rubio.

Naruto-(para que me joden… de todas formas quería divertirme un poco al ver sus caras de terror absoluto jajajaja)- se reía al igual que su inquilino interno.

Kurama- **y pensar que no solo heredaste el parecido a tu padre… si no también lo sádico que era jejejejejeje-** se moria de risa el zorro.

Naruto- bueno tampoco es como si importara no… bueno ya es hora que valla a ver a anko-chan… ya es hora de que la libere del sello maldito para que pueda dar un paso mas hacia el futuro)- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el departamento de tortura e interrogatorio-( jejejeje un futuro a mi lado)- termino de decir el rubio con una sonrisa media pervertida.

Kurama- **al parecer esa espada de oscuridad surgió algunos efectos eh-** dijo el zorro con una sonrisa.

Naruto-(no surgió mucho efecto… pero si algunas cosas cambiaron)- dijo mirando al cielo-(pero tampoco es como para quejarse no crees kurama?)- pregunto a su inquilino.

Kurama- **… si y lo mejor que fueron cambios que te beneficiaron naruto)-** dijo terminando el enlace mental con contenedor.

Naruto-(si tienes razón kurama… siempre es bueno tener un poco de maldad en uno en ves de ocultarlo y terminando en consumirte en tu propio odio sin que te des cuenta)- pensó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia donde anko-(mmmmm ahora que lo pienso… aun es demasiado temprano para que salga de su trabajo… bueno vamos a caminar a ver si encontramos al con que entretenernos)- dijo mientras vagaba por las calles de konoha.

Y a si naruto estaba caminando por las calles de konoha, asta que vio la armería donde el rubio tenia que ir a entregar los sellos explosivo y pergaminos de almacenamiento que le pidió la encargada del lugar por lo cual decidió ir a entregar el pedido que le isieron, al entrar como siempre el lugar estaba repletos de estanterías donde mostraban las diferentes armas ninjas que el lugar vendía, y en la resección estaba una mujer extremadamente bella, ella tenia el cabello de color castaño con un peinado de dos bollitos, ojos dolor castaño oscuro, su ropa era un qipao azul con algunos diseños que llegaba asta las rodillas con cortes en los lados el traje era apretó resaltando sus pachos de copa D con una faja blanca, también tenia una calza café que también resaltaba sus piernas bien toneadas de ancha cintura y un trasero por demás deseable y llevada unas botas blancas asta casi las rodillas, en definitiva era una de las mujeres mas bellas el rubio vio en su corta vida.

Naruto-(por dios… por mas que mire a esta mujer esta de infarto… el tipo que logre conquistarla será uno de los mas afortunados en este mundo)- pensó al verla a la hermosa mujer que estaba como siempre puliendo una espada blanca similar a su espada negra solo que esta… en color blanco con los diseños dorados envés de rojo que le daba mala espina a naruto- tan bella como siempre chunli-chan- dijo el rubio acercándose a donde estaba la mujer.

Chunli- bueno no puedo quejar… la vida me esta tratando bien- dijo mientras guardaba la espada en una funda igualmente blanca para luego ponerla en una caja guardándola en un cajón que tenia la mesa- ya terminaste lo que te e pedido naruto-kun?- dijo, con el tiempo que llevan haciendo negocios empezaron a agarrar mas cariño entre ambos.

Naruto- si- dijo mientras ponía dos pergaminos en la mesa, uno estaba repleto de sellos explosivos y el otros de pergaminos de almacenamiento- por cierto quería ver si me puedes conseguir esta clase de kunais- dijo mientras ponía en la mesa un kunai de tres puntas.

Chunli- mmmmmmm… creo que tengo... cuantos vas a querer llevar?- pregunto mientras guarda los pergaminos que el rubio le dio.

Naruto- mmmmmmmm… unos cincuenta por el momento- dijo mientras la mujer asentía con la cabeza y se metía al cuarto de almacenamiento en busca del pedido del rubio.

De pronto la puerta del establecimiento se abrió dando paso a un adolecente de ropas chinas con el cabello castaño e igualmente peinado en dos bolitas de ojos cafés y piel ligeramente bronceada y sus pechos de buen tamaño para su edad.

Naruto-(a si que ella es la hija de chunli-chan eh)- dijo viendo como se iba directo a su habitación sin siquiera mirar al rubio-(jejejejeje es un poco fría al igual que chunli-chan al principio que nos conocimos… no por nada son madre e hija)- dijo con cierto humor mientras la mujer mayor aparecía con lo un pergamino de almesaniemto en el cual estaba el pedido del rubio- cuanto me va a costar?- pregunto cuando la mujer puso el pergamino en el mostrador.

Chunli- déjalo a si nomas- dijo dando a entender que no quería dinero- por cierto ya viste a mi hija- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto- o si… es igual de fría que tu cuando nos vimos por primera ves jajajajaja- dijo sacando un sonrisa de la bella mujer.

Chunli- yo no era fría- dijo disimulando inocencia.

Naruto- se claro… a ver, apenas cruzamos cinco palabras de las cuales eran pura formalidad al hacer negocios la primera ves que nos vimos- dijo con humor sacando una risa de la bella mujer.

Chunli- bueno… hablemos de otras cosas- dijo cambiando de tema ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza al recordar como fue el rubio vino a hacer negocios y ella fue mas fría que un tempano de hielo.

Y a si el rubio se la paso el resto del día en compañía de la hermosa mujer hablando de cualquier cosa y ayudándola un poco en su negocio entre risas y ligeros coqueteos que el rubio daba inconscientemente lo que la mujer con gusto los recibía sin darse cuenta que poco a poco un cariño mas allá de la amistad iba creciendo en ambos corazones despertando a que yo que todo el mundo definía como la llama del amor que alimentaba con el cariño que se profesaban ambos.

Ahora vemos al rubio caminando hacia el lugar de trabajo de la autonombra mujer mas bella y sexual de konoha.

Naruto-(ya an pasado mas de cinco meses que conozco a anko-chan… si que el tiempo pasa volando)- pensó nostálgico al recordar el encuentro tan… llamativo entre los dos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Vemos nuestro personaje rubio caminando por las calles, ya an paso dos semanas desde que se convirtió en genin en las cuales fueron entre las mejores y peores dos semanas, mejores por que poco a poco se estaba haciendo amigo de sakura y el amargado y oscuro sasuke se estaba expresando un poco mejor que antes, pero ahora lo vemos caminando por el lado comercial de konoha ya que para su mala suerte sus rasiones de ramen instantáneo se acabaron y tenia que ir a comprar, pero de pronto sin que sede cuenta su mano derecha agarro algo que era una que según sentía era un traje de maya ninja pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención ya que al apretarlo ligeramente sintió que era algo muy suave, al abrir los ojos ya que los cero unos momentos mientras estiraba su brazo para agarrar un en base de ramen, pero al abrirlos pudo ver a una mujer de cabello violeta con una ropa muy llamativa pero eso no fue lo que el estaba mirando en ese momento si no el lugar donde su mano estaba, ya que lo que estaba agarrando era el pecho izquierdo de la mujer peli-violeta la cual estaba muy sonrojada viendo donde estaba la mano de naruto pero de pronto su rostro se oscureció mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos con clara intenciones homicidas, el rubio pudo ver su vida pasar por sus ojos antes que la mujer se lanzara contra suyo dando golpes por todas partes de su humanidad.

Al día siguiente el rubio la volvió a encontrar en mismo lugar ya que tubo que volver a ir a comprar los envases de ramen por que el día anterior no pudo ya que recibió la golpiza de la mujer, el rubio al verla se paralizo y peor cuando ella se fue acercando a el, el rubio casi volvió a ver su vida pasar por sus ojos otra ves pero para su buena y mala suerte ella no lo golpeo si no que lo obligo a invitarle dango por lo ocurrido el día anterior, desde eso ellos se fueron acercando poco a poco , en donde la peli-violeta al ser una mujer tan expresiva se fue enamorando del rubio y enamorando al rubio sin que ellos se den cuenta, y no tardaron en expresarlo con algunas cosas asta que fue la peli-violeta quien paso la barrera de amistad para pasar a algo mas que asta el momento fue creciendo.

FIN FLASHBACK

El rubio al fin llego al lugar justo al momento en el que la peli-violeta de ropa muy llamativas estaba saliendo que al ver al rubio salió corriendo a sus brazos para abrasarlo y besarlo a lo que el rubio respondió de igual manera de efusividad, se mantuvieron a si asta que la falta de aire impidió que siguieran profesando se el amor que ambos compartían mutuamente.

Anko- a que se debe tu visita naruto-kun?- pregunto muy sonriente la peli-violeta mientras apresaba su brazo en sus generosos pechos mientras se disponían a caminar sin un lugar en concreto.

Naruto- bueno quería ver a mi bella hebi-hime- dijo mientras decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo rápido a si que se dirigió a su apartamento a lo que anko lo miro curiosamente ya que siempre que ambos se reunían iban a caminar por el parque o a comer a algún lugar, pero le resto importancia ya que el rubio siempre fue una persona muy amable y sincero con ella a si que confía plenamente en el.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar en cual naruto abrió la puerta dejándola pasar al lugar, el lugar era muy agradable ya que era muy amplio en el cual tenia una cocina en la cual pareciera que nunca se usaba y en realidad el rubio no la usaba mucho ya que lo único que hacia era hervir agua para su ramen instantáneo, después tenia una sala en la cual tenia un sofá y un poco mas allá un a mesa en la cual rubio comía, después un baño y dos cuartos, todo el lugar estaba bien ordenado.

Anko- para que vinimos a tu apartamento naruto-kun?- pregunto confundida.

Naruto- te acuerdas que te prometí eliminar el sello maldito cierto?- dijo mientras anko tocaba con su mano derecha el lugar donde estaba aquella marca que tanto le recordaba aquella época donde era despreciada por los habitantes de konoha pensaba que ella era una espía de orochimaru por lo cual sufrió mucho, ella le dio una sonrisa que reflejaba mucha tristeza.

Anko- naruto-kun… ya hablamos de eso… te dijo que ni el hokage-sama pudo deshacer el sello maldito a si que te dije que lo olvides… ya estoy acostumbrada de todos modos- dijo mientras bajaba su brazo.

Naruto- se que oji-san no pudo… pero yo te lo prometí y lo que prometo lo consigo… e conseguido la forma de eliminar el sello maldito- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la peli-violeta lo mira sorprendida y luego derramando unas cuantas lagrimas mientras so abalanzaba al rubio y lo abrasaba para luego besarlo diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que siempre lo quererla por el resto de su vida.

Después de que anko se calmara el rubio empezó los preparativos para eliminar el sellos maldito, el rubio le pidió a anko que se quitara su abrigo y que se saque la parte superior de su traje de mayas quedando la parte superior solo en su sostén blanco que hacia resaltar a un mas sus pechos copa D su piel muy suave, el rubio tubo que poner toda su resistencia y concentración en el sello para no mirar a sus pechos, anko por otro lado estaba muy sonrojada al ver como estaba en esos momentos frente de su rubio amado.

Naruto- bi-bien… dare inicio de una ves- dijo mientras anko asentía con la cabeza-(será mejor acabar esto rápido… por dios anko-chan tienes unos pechos muy bellos)- pensaba pervertida menté el rubio.

El rubio empezó a hacer unos sellos con su mano mientras su chakra poco a poco se fue concentrando en su mano derecha- ninpo uzumaki- liberación de sellos!- dijo mientras ponía su mano funda con chakra encima de la marca, de pronto anko fue envuelta por el chakra de naruto, de pronto todo el chakra se volvió a juntarse en palma de naruto mientras sellos maldito de desprendía del hombro de anko, el chakra del rubio y el sello maldito se fueron concentrando dando forma a una serpiente blanca que se removía en un intento de huir, de pronto la mano de naruto fue envuelta con llamas negras que fueron consumiendo a la serpiente en cuestión de segundos, asta que de aquella serpiente no quedaba nada y al instante las llamas negras se disolvían en el aire- ya termine anko-chan- dijo mientras la peli-violeta se tocaba el hombro en busca de aquella marca que siempre le a traído desgracia a su vida, pero llano estaba aquella marca ya no estaba y todo gracias al hombre al cual ella ya le había entregado su corazón lleno de heridas del cual el rubio se encargo en sanarlo y devolverla la felicidad que siempre pensó que nunca volvería a tener, se levanto como pudo ya que su cuerpo estaba un poco entumecido por el jutsu del rubio, ella volteo para ver a aquel hombre que entro a su vida de una manera muy extraña para nunca salir, aquel hombre al cual ama mas que a nada en el mundo y eso que solo fueron 5 meses los cuales a se tres meses que empezaron una especie de relación amorosa, lo único que puso hacer fue hacerca y abrasarlo para luego besarlo y entregarle lo único que faltaba entregarle a su rubio amado ya que el ya tenia su amor y solo faltaba… entregarse a el en cuerpo ya alma por el resto de sus días.

 **INICIO DEL LEMON.**

Naruto estaba besando a anko, el beso poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad en donde naruto puso ambas manos en la cintura descubierta de anko a lo que anko con un poco de nerviosismo abrió el chaleco de naruto lanzándolo por algún lugar del apartamento, anko se encontraba besando el cuelo de naruto bajando poco a poco besando sus abdominales de naruto de pronto llego al pantalón de naruto y comenzó a bajarlo para luego lanzarlo a y de inmediato vio el bóxer de naruto el cual la erección de naruto estaba por romper la tela, anko con delicadeza poco a poco lo bajo dejando libre el pene de naruto-(es grande!)- grito mental mente mientras veía el pene de naruto con un poco de nerviosismo empezó a dar besos por la punta del pene de naruto asta que empezó a meterlo en su cavidad ducal.

Naruto por su lado estaba recontra excitado viendo como anko tragaba su pene con un poco de dificultad para empezar el vaivén-(que bien se siente!)- pensó gosando como anko chupaba la mitad de su pene- aahhh anko-chan que bien lo haces- decía el rubio mientras anko poco a poco tragaba mas del gran pene de naruto, de pronto anko empezó a succionar con mas fuerza en lo que naruto inconsciente mente puso su mano en la cabeza de la peli-violeta gozando la sensación de anko le daba- aaaahhh- termino naruto en la cavidad ducal de anko.

Anko por su lado estaba gosando del rico sabor del semen de naruto-(es delicioso)- dijo mientras tragaba el semen de naruto, de pronto naruto la agarro de la cintura mientras la empujo contra la pared mientras le arrancaba el sostén y se enfilaba a sus pechos, sus senos suaves y carnosos los masajeo con pasión antes de besar el cuello de la gimiente domadora de serpientes y bajar por el mismo asta sus pechos, no pidió permiso ni nada por el estilo antes de empezar a chupar los pezones rosados de anko- aaaahhhhhh!... siiiii chúpalos naruto-kun!- suplico la peli-violeta mientras el rubio saltaba de uno al otro chupándolos y endurecía los pezones rosados mientras su otro mano amasaba el otro pecho con suavidad, su labios se desprendieron con suavidad para pasar al otro, mientras la mano izquierda naruto tocaba suavemente la entrepierna de anko dando un mayor placer- aaaahhhhhh naruto-kun!- gimió con fuerza cuando tubo un grandioso orgasmo.

Naruto con cuidado le alzo a lo que anko enredo sus piernas en la cintura mientras compartían besos, ya en el cuarto de naruto, el la puso tranquilamente en su cama mientras retiraba la ultima prenda que ocultaba la castidad de la peli-violeta dejando a la vista su entre pierna con un poco de bello violeta, naruto se acomodo enzima suyo para besarla mientras su pene rosaba la vagina de anko- estas segura anko-chan?- pregunto el rubio mirándola a los ojos-nunca e estado mas segura en mi vida naruto-kun… quiero que seas tu el primero y el único- dijo mientras el rubio la volvia a besar, el pene de naruto fue entrando poco a poco en la concha de anko, la peli-violeta gimio al sentir como el rubio entraba poco a poco, la entrepierna de anko se fue abriendo por primera ves dando paso a la hombría de naruto, el rubio no tardo mucho en llegar al himen de anko para luego de una estocada profunda que la rompió, anko soltó una cuantas lagrimas de dolor al sentir como naruto la tomaba como suya, los movimientos fueron despais para que la domadora de las serpientes pueda acostumbrarse a el, el rubio retiro casi todo su pene de anko para meterse de una estoca firme y profunda asiendo que la espalda de anko se arquera cuando sus paredes internas se separaron de sobre manera por la fuerte embestida del rubio quien solo gimió con fuerza mientras empuja aun mas dentro de la peli-violeta, sus pechos se bamboleaban al ritmo de los golpes del rubio que pronto se dejo caer sobre sus pechos para mamando con fuerza mientras anko solo podía gemir- aahhhhh dame mas naruto-kun aaaahh!- suplicaba ella mientras el miembro de naruto se adentraba en ella, los ojos de anko se abrieron de sorpresa cuando paso, el pene del rubio violo la entrada de su vientre y se coló en su interior, la mujer de callos violeta puso los ojos en blanco cuando sus paredes internas se apretaron en un violento orgasmo que la sacudió con de golpe- anko-chan que rico aprietas!- dijo el rubio mientras empujo con fuerza, el vientre de anko se distendió mientras el rubio la llenaba por completo antes de salir y clavarse de nuevo cada golpe era preciso y mortal arrancando fuertes gemidos de la mujer de cabellos violetas que solo podia gemir sin parar mientras el rubio la poseía con vigor- aaaahhhh naruto-kun aaahhh mas aahh… no pares aahhh párteme naruto-kun- suplicaba la mujer de cabello violeta mientras el rubio sentía su interior caliente y apretado jalando con fuerza hacia el interior- aahh anko-chan… eres mía y solo mía desde ahora aahhh… verdad?- decía el rubio mientras empujaba con mas fuerza en la mujer de cabellos violetas, que solo podia gemir y pensar en lo que sentía-(aaaaahhhh tan intenso… es maravilloso… no podre vivir sin esto… no aahh… no podre vivir sin naruto-kun)- pensaba anko- aaahhhh si… soy solo tuya naruto-kun aaahh… para siempre aaaaahhhh… solo tu me podrás tocar aaaaahhh- ablaba apenas entre gemidos mientras aceptaba al rubio como su único hombre por el resto de su vida, mientras el rubio empujaba hasta el fondo y estallando con fuerza inundando su vientre con una descarga abundante de semen que pronto se desbordo levemente fuera de ella, ninguno se movió mientras el orgasmo se disipaba y el rubio retrocedía saliendo de la sonriente anko y se acercaba a la mujer para besarla- eres toda mía mi bella anko-chan- dijo mientras su miembro rosaba su entraba- aahh solo tuya naruto-kun solo tuya aaaahhhhhhh!- gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio se adentraba en ella y anko abrazaba con sus piernas la cintura de naruto para empezar la segunda ronda y seguir continuando asta que uno de los dos caiga.

Ahora vemos al rubio tirado en su cama abrasando una peli-violeta adolecente de unos quince años a lo mucho de cuerpo voluptuoso con una sonrisa mas que satisfecha, el rubio poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos por culpa de la luz del sol que le daba en los ojos.

Naruto-( wow… si que fue una noche muy entretenida y por demás apasionada)- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a anko, lo que sorprendió se sobre manera ya que ella había rejuvenecido misteriosamente dejando casi muerto de la impresión- ( que diablos paso!... KURAMA!)- gritaba mental mente para buscar alguna respuesta.

Kurama- **por que tanto griterío cachorro!-** grito perezosamente el kitsune, para luego ver mediente el enlasemental lo que naruto estaba mirando, dejando sorprendida al ser sobre natural- **wow… como fue que esta mujer rejuveneció tanto**?- pregunto sorprendida.

Naruto- ( yo desperté y me la encontré a si… que crees que habrá pasado?)- pregunto mientras se calmaba para no despertar a la bella peli-violeta rejuvenecida.

Kurama- **mmmmmmm… creo que sebe a mi chakra-** dijo desconcertando al rubio ya que asta el momento no utilizo su chakra mas que en momentos de vida o muerte o de enojo.

Naruto-( que yo sepa en toda la noche nunca e soltado tu chakra)- dijo intentando pensar en su noche de pasión con anko.

Kurama- **tal ves el echo que mi chakra curativo y regenerativo este corriendo por tu sistema de chakra y por todo tu cuerpo haiga logrado de alguna manera que no logro entender, que mientras estaban en su etapa de apareamiento liberaste mi chakra junto con tu semilla para luego poco a poco ese chakra valla regenerando las células y el sistema de la persona con la que te apareaste… en este caso esta hembra hmp eso debió a ver pasado-** dijo el kitsune viendo todo en el ámbito animal, a naruto le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar aquella explicación tan… animal.

Naruto-( entonces… si vuelvo a… aparearme?... bueno eso, ella podría rejuvenecer asta perder la vida?)- pregunto ligeramente triste al ver que no podría estar con alguien sin que corra el riesgo que rejuvenezca asta el punto que deje de existir.

Kurama- **no… al parecer hay un limite si no esta hembra ya hubiera desaparecido… por lo que deduzco que seria asta estar en la misma apariencia de vos… por lo que tu a pesar que tienes 13 pareces uno de 15 por lo cual ella rejuveneció asta los 15 que es la edad que aparentas tener-** dio una explicación de lo que tubo que pasar.

Naruto-(que bien… ya pensé que si lo volvía a hacer con anko termine convirtiéndola en una recién nacida… por cierto esta que despierte anko-chan… por cierto creo que es hora de ir practicando mi kenjutsu para poder usar mi espada)- dijo viendo el kanji en oscuridad en su brazo izquierdo-(por cierto natsumi esta bien?)- pregunto por su segunda inquilina que apareció poco después de obtener la espada.

Kurama- **tu sabes lo perezosa que para levantarse tan temprano-** dijo mientras en el paisaje mental de naruto en una cabaña en medio del bosque y al lado de un rio, una bella y voluminosa rubia de marcas en las mejillas y de ojos azules estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación.

Naruto- ( bueno… ella siempre esta controlando que no me consuma la oscuridad a si que tiene todo el derecho de dormir no crees?)- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir y preparar en desayuno.

Kurama- **si tienes razón-** dijo recordando el como fue que aquella rubia apareció en el paisaje mental de naruto.

FLASHBACK

Vemos al rubio caminando por las calles de konoha, ya an pasado una semana desde que termino de misión en el pais de las olas en la que mato y despedazo a un montón de criminales de poca monta sin remordimiento alguno, pero ahora mismo lo vemos con los ojos sombríos escuchando como los civiles hablaban de el mientras caminada, insultándolo y profesando siempre el odio hacia el rubio.

Naruto-(jejejejejejejeje… parece que mas personas quieren morir jejejejeje)- se reía psicopatamente recordando aquellos civiles que descuartizo anterior mente por haberle tirado una piedra mientras salía del restauran de ichiraku, la razón por la que el rubio estaba a si era por que la espada que consiguió en el país del remolino era una espada que liberaba el odio que el rubio siempre ocultaba, pero ahora con esa espada naruto solo pensaba en matar aquellos que osaban insultarlo, el kyuubi al ser un ser con el chakra demoniaco no tenia que aislarse del rubio para que no termine liberándolo por el odio hacia la aldea que tenia y por consecuencia terminar con la vida del rubio por lo tanto se mantuvo al margen de todo eso.

 **PAISAJE MENAL DE NARUTO**

vemos a un denso bosque que naruto izo para kurama, pero ahora ese bosque bello que antes era tan iluminado ahora el lugar era muy deprimente oscuro y tenebroso, vemos en medio del claro al kyuubi en posición de loto con sus colas estendias concentrando y canilisando todo su chakra en un intento de controlar tanto el odio del rubio como el suyo ya que la oscuridad que naruto estaba liberando quería tambien meterse en el kyuubi.

Kurama- con un demonio!... si esto sigue a si tanto el cachorro como yo terminaremos hundiéndonos en el odio!- pensaba mientras seguía intento contra aquella espada para que ya no libere mas oscuridad en naruto.

De pronto a delante de kurama una luz dorada empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad iluminando todo el lugar y alejando aquella especie de neblina negra que inundaba en bosque, poco a poco la densa luz fue reduciendo de tamaño y dando forma a una mujer, ya cuando termino de formarse poco a poco la luz se desprendía como un cascaron de la figura femenina empezando con la cabeza, lo primero que kurama pudo ver fue una cabellera doraba amarado en dos trenzas largas con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, luego pudo ver su rostro con aquellas marcas en las mejillas iguales a las de naruto, si piel clara, suave y tersa, estaba vestida con una qipao negro asta medio muslo con cortes en los lados de manga larga esta un poco mas allá de los codos con faja blanca en la cintura que hacia resaltar sus pechos de muy buen tamaño, también llevada unos pantaloncillos naranja cortos asta medio muslo con bolsillos, también llevada medias negras largas asta un poco debajo de los pantaloncillos y con sandalias ninjas negras y unos guantes negros sin dedos (para aquellos que quieran saber mas acerca de como es busquen en el Facebook esta pagina ( el heredero de la voluntad uzumaki) hay voy a estar subiendo imágenes para aquellos que quieran verlas y para los personajes y sus vestimentas que ire metiendo en la historia).

Kurama sele quedo viendo ya que se hacia a la idea de quien era.

Kurama- **quien eres?-** pregunto mientras la mujer empezó a hacer sellos con las manos.

Natsumi- soy una extensión de naruto que fue creada al momento que naruto y el arma isieron contacto- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de loto.

Kurama- **y que es lo que haces?-** pregunto viendo como lo que pare ser el chakra de aquella mujer estaba esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

Natsumi- estoy contralando que la arma no se salga de control por lo cual la estoy sellando para que poco a poco naruto se valla acostumbrando a la su presencia y no se pierda en la oscuridad- dijo con simpleza.

Kurama- **como es que tienes chakra propio si eres una extensión de naruto?-** pregunto muy sorprendido.

Natsumi- ya te dije que fui creada al momento que naruto izo contacto con la arma pero tenia que esperar a que mi creación se complete para a si poder neutralizar el la oscuridad… por lo tanto soy un alma que fue creada a parir del alma de naruto por lo tanto yo al igual que el tengo mi propio sistema de chakra pero diferentes poderes- dijo mientras el lugar al fin volvía a ser el lugar que solía ser antes de que la oscuridad rondara por el lugar- termine de sellar el arma de naruto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Kurama-(esto es muy confuso… aun que ese mundo es muy confuso a si que, que importa)- pensada- y que es lo que aras ahora.

Natsumi- me tengo que quedar dentro de naruto para que no se salga de descontrol asta que llego el momento en el que llano me necesite y mi alma valla al reino de los muertos- dijo muy maquinaria mente.

Kurama-( **wow… a si que técnicamente es un alma sin cuerpo propio… dudo que el cachorro permita que muera de esa forma)-** pensaba kurama.

Después de eso naruto volvió a la normalidad poco a poco asta que llego que pudo controlarse y fue a visitar a su inquilino (según el) y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo sino que había una hermosa adolecente muy parecida a el solo que en versión femenina, después de que se presentara le explico al rubio la razón de su existencia a lo que naruto juro internamente a que ella no iba a morir a si y que iba a hacer lo que fuera para darle un cuerpo físico y ayudarla a mostrar mas emociones ya que en toda la conversación siempre hablaba como si no tuviera sentimientos, y a si fue como naruto y kurama ayudaron a natsumi a tener emociones y expresiones propias.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora vemos al rubio terminando de acomodar todo para desayunar asta que escucho el grito anko lo que solo quería decir una cosa.

Naruto-( ya se dio cuenta que rejuveneció… bueno a explicar lo que kurama me dijo… pero en versión humana y tan animal)- dijo con una gota en la nuca.

Naruto fue directo al cuarto donde una desnuda peli-violeta se estaba mirando frente a un espejo sin poder creer lo que le había ocurrido, asta que vio a naruto entrando por la puerta para empezar a bombardearlo con preguntas como, que ocurrió?!, como es que regrese a los quince?!, aun seguía siendo bella para el?!, esa y otras mas fueron las preguntas de la peli-violeta.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Perdonen por la demora es que estuve un poco corto de tiempo pero no se preucupen que subiere des capítulos esta semana, este y el otro que subiré el domingo nos vemos.

Por cierto como lla dije voy a crear una pagina en facebook en la cual voy a publicar las imágenes y otras cosas que estén relacionadas con la historia, su nombre es;

El heredero de la voluntad uzumaki.

Bay bay


	7. Chapter 6

**EL HEREDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **Zafir09-** me gusto ti idea amigo mio, se bastante interesante aun que un es muy rapido para hacer eso ya que si naruto aun no puede controlar su espada oscura como para pasar a la espada de luz.

 **CCSakuraforever-** me alegro que te guste.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko Kumiko Taisho-** yo tambien creo que es una monada la imagen de natsumi aun que no es muy jejejejejejejeje.

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **Como siempre los personajes de naruto no son de mi creación solo el desarrollo de la historia.**

Vemos a naruto yendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento después de explicarle a anko como fue que rejuveneció, al final tanto naruto como anko decidieron que lo mejor era que por el momento anko use un henge no jutsu para ocultar su apariencia rejuvenecida, después de desayunar anko se fue hacia su I&T para trabajar, ahora mismo naruto esta yendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento en el cual según el debería estar vacío pero se sorprendió al ver a una peli-purpura muy bella entrenando con la espada, ella tenia el cabello amarado en una cola de caballo con flequillo, de piel clara, llevaba un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y en tallaba sus pechos de buen tamaño, llevada unos pantalones anbu negro con sandalias ninjas negras, llevada guantes largos con protectores,( si les interesa la imagen estará en la pagina del Facebook por lo tanto búsquenla si quieren).

Naruto se quedo viendo unos momentos para como era su estilo de pelea.

Naruto-( wow… es muy buena con la espada)- pensó sorprendido al verla-( aun que algo no esta bien en su estilo… que crees que sea kurama?)- pregunto a su demonio interior.

Kurama- **mmmmmm… tienes razón al decir que es muy buena con ese estilo… pero pudiera ser mejor si es que en ves de solo atacar con potencia atacara con flexibilidad y mas rápido** \- dijo el demonio viendo por el enlace mental.

Naruto-( si tienes razón… mmmmmm es una anbu!?)- pregunto mentalmente viendo el símbolo que le ponen a todos los anbus en el brazo derecho de la mujer.

Kurama- **por que no le pides un duelo haber que tanto as mejorado tu kenjutsu-** sugirió.

Naruto-( podria… bueno no tengo nada que perder si es que la enfrento)- dijo mientras bajaba del árbol en que estaba espiando a la bella mujer.

Poco a poco naruto se fue acercando a la mujer, ya cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca la mujer volteo a verlo ya que recién sintió su presencia.

Yugao-(como fue que llego sin que pueda sentirlo?)- pregunto mental mente sorprendida al no haberlo detectado.

Naruto- mmmmmmmm… hola soy naruto uzumaki y tu eres?- pregunto ya al estar cerca de la peli-purpura.

Yugao-( a si que el es del que anko estuvo hablando todo este tiempo eh)- dijo viendo de arriba para abajo-( parase alguien fuerte… además de que según e escuchado se convirtió en un prodigio desde que salió de la academia)- pensó recordando lo que escuchaba en las reuniones del consejo de konoha- soy yugao uzuki… que es lo que quieres?- pregunto mientras envainaba su espada.

Naruto-( yugao uzuki?... oh es una de las mejores amigas de anko-chan, que sorpresa)- dijo recordando las salidas con anko en las que hablaba de sus aburridas amigas que se la pasaban siempre trabajando o entrenando y que debes en cuando se reunían- bueno… estaba buscando un lugar donde entrenar y te como te vi entrenando me preguntaba si es que querías un duelo?... pero solo kenjutsu- dijo mientras invocaba una espada que tenia sellada en un pergamino.

Yugao-(bueno… hayate va a estar ocupado toda la semana asta que terminen los exámenes de asenso chunin, a si que no me vendría mal practicar con alguien mas)- pensó- de acuerdo… espero que no salgas hullendo por que no me puedas ganar- dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

Naruto- bueno… solo espero que no te desiluciones si que un genin te gana jajajaja- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea- 1… 2… 3!- grito mientras ambos saltaron en contra del otro.

 **SALA DEL CONSEJO DE KONOHA.**

Vemos al consejo de konoha reunidos para debatir sobre un tema para la resurrección del clan uzumaki.

Civil 1- me niego rotundamente a que ese niño demonio tenga un clan!- grito uno de los miembros del consejo civil.

Civil 2- apoyo lo que dice!- grito mientras los demás del consejo civil apoyaban lo a su compañero.

Todos estaban discutiendo desde a se unos meses sobre ese tema ya que el hokage decidió que el clan uzumaki iba a renacer en la aldea de konoha, lo cual puso iracundo a los que odiaban a naruto ya que si eso pasaba el rubio tendría que estar en las reuniones del consejo de konoha como líder de clan y eso le daría mucho poder a naruto por lo tanto los que odiaban al rubio quieren hacer desistir al hokage de su decisión.

Técnicamente el consejo estaba dividido ya que habían los que apoyaban a naruto, los que adiaban a naruto y los neutros que ni odian al rubio pero tampoco es que les caiga de las mil maravillas.

La discusión seguía por lo menos unos 10 minutos asta que danzo se levanto para hablar lo que izo callar a los que estaban en contra de naruto para poner atención al según ellos jefe ya que danzo y barios del consejo hacían de las suyas en la aldea de konoha.

Danzo- dime hiruzen… por que tendríamos que darle la oportunidad a… uzumaki naruto para renacer su clan en la aldea de konoha?- pregunto para ver si es que le convenía o no hacer que el "demonio" renazca su clan en konoha, el hokage entresero los ojos ya que si danzo hablada era por que sacaría provecho de la situación.

Hiruzen- bueno… en primera todos conocen al clan uzumaki y sus habilidades en el fuinjutsu y el kenjutsu los cuales naruto uzumaki demostró ser un genio aparte de su buen dominio de su chakra y aun mas el que pueda dominar los 5 elementos- dijo sorprendiendo a todos del consejo al ver que un genin pueda ser afin a los cinco elementos- además naruto tiene lo que izo al clan uzumaki uno de los mas temidos… una gran cantidad de chakra casi ilimitada y como todo el mundo sabe a naruto le es fácil usar el jutsu kage bunshin no jutsu, con ese jutsu el puede aprender con una mayor facilidad diferentes jutsus elementales al mismo tiempo- dijo sorprendiendo mas a todos ya técnicamente estaban hablando de un genio en potencia comparado solamente con los hokages y los ninjas mas reconocidos que konoha haiga dado.

Danzo- según tengo entendido a uzumaki naruto sele a entregado los pergaminos uzumakis que mito uzumaki tenia en su poder, me podrías decir del por que de esa decisión?- pregunto ligeramente molesto ya que el estaba a punto de realizar un atraco a dichos pergaminos para que el los tenga en el poder.

Hokage- aun que el clan uzumaki no se haiga asentado en konoha oficialmente hay un decreto del shodaime-sama, el cual dicta que toda pertenencia u propiedad uzumaki sean entregadas a los que descendientes de este clan que vivan en konoha sin necesidad de pedir permiso al consejo de konoha, por lo tanto yo al ver que naruto empezó a interesarle los jutsus de su clan decidí darles los pergaminos de mito-sama a naruto uzumaki como lo ice con kushina uzumaki- dijo mientras todo el mundo se quede tranquilo ya que si esta dentro de las leyes de konoha no podían hacer nada para que el rubio devuelva los pergaminos.

Danzo- (mmmmmm si es que permio que ese niño tenga si clan tendré que esperar asta que tenga desendencias para poder robarlos y tener a barios poderosos soldados)- pensaba sus planes de futuro- bien… viendo que va a ser muy beneficioso para konoha el que el clan uzumaki se restaure propongo de uno a votación… los que estén a favor levanten la mano y los que estén en contra no la levanten- dijo resibiendo miradas de sorpresa entre los que le apoyan pero no podían descutir nada a la decisión de danzo ya que todos ellos estaban comprados por el, los demas entreseraron los ojos ya que danzo debería estar planeando algo nada bueno como para que haiga accedido, y como siempre estaban los neutros en los que mas destacaba trisha haruno.

Trisha-( a si que el noviecito de sakura-chan ahora es casi líder de clan eh)- dijo la madre de sakura con la ceja derecha alzada (después digo la descripción de esta mujer pero los que quieran saber quien es busquen el nombre de trisha elric y les saldrá una castaña de piel blanca para mi ella se parece mucho a sakura solo que de cabello castaño).

Después de unos treinta minutos en los que terminaron los últimos arreglos para que el clan uzumaki puede restaurase en konoha el hokage dio por finalizada la reunión.

 **DE VUELTA CON NARUTO**

vemos a naruto y a yugao sigue en su duelo ya que ninguno de los dos quería perder, vemos al rubio saltando para atrás eludiendo la espada de yugao que casi lo parte en dos, pero tubo que poner su espada para poder defenderse ya que yugao de un momento a otro ya estaba frente suyo para cortarle el cuello.

Naruto-( sus golpes son demasiado agresivos)- pensó mientras se movía de a un lado para luego intentar cortarle el brazo pero ella lo eludió saltando para atrás-( si que es bueno… pero seria mejor si envés de atacar tan agresivamente atacara con velocidad y agilidad y por lo que puede ver ella puede usar dos espadas en su kenjutsu… por que estará practicando un estilo que mayor mente es usado por los hombres?)- pensó mientras saltaba para atrás- creo que este duelo nunca será definido- dijo mientras envainaba su espada.

Yugao- tienes razón- dijo mientras ella también envainaba su espada- eres demasiado bueno para ser genin- dijo un poco sorprendida.

Naruto- ya me lo an dicho- dijo con una ligera sonrisa- por cierto tu practicas este estilo o te lo están enseñando?.

Yugao-… me lo están enseñando… por que lo preguntas?- dijo alzando una ceja.

Naruto-( quien será el imbesil que le estará enseñando kenjutsu)- pensó mientras molesto, mientras hayate estornudaba- dime mmmmm te sientes a gusto con este estilo?- pregunto mientras yugao lo miraba entre responder o no.

Yugao-( ahora que lo pienso… no me siento a gusto con el estilo que hayate me esta enseñando)- pensaba ya que le era difícil hacer los ataques con tanta fuerza como hayate le decía-pueda que a si sea… per que lo preguntas?- pregunto con duda.

Naruto- por que se nota que hacias mucho esfuerzo al atacarme con tanta fuerza- dijo mientras recordaba cuando las veces que yugao tardo unos segundos en moverse después de intentar cortar a naruto- as intentado pelear con dos espadas y en ves de atacar con mucha fuerza, atacar con velocidad y agilidad moviendo rápido y evadiendo sin usar fuerza que no puedes controlar- dijo mientras sacaba le lanzaba su espada a yugao y sacaba otra de un pergamino.

Yugao-(dos espadas?)- dijo mientras miraba la otra espada-( bueno… un intento no mata a nadie)- dijo mientras sacaba la espada junto con la suya para empezar un nuevo duelo contra el rubio- vamos a ver si puede pelear con dos espada- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

Naruto- ahora si veamos cuanto es tu potencial- dijo mientras el también se ponía en posición de pelea-( será mejor que me cuide lo mejor posible si quiero terminar muerto en este duelo)- pensó con ligero nerviosismo- 1… 2…3!- grito y de un rápido movimiento yugao estaba a lado suyo intentando con la mano izquierda cortarlo en dos, pero naruto viendo eso salta a un lado elidiendo la espaba, pero rápidamente puso su espada para defenderse de la otra espada que lo intento dejar sin cabeza-(mierda… ahora si creo que perderé)- pensó mientras ambos saltaban para dar un poco de respiro.

Yugao-( wooow… ahora me puedo mover mas rápido ya que no tengo que usar tanta potencia en los ataques)- dijo sorprendida viendo sus habilidades- creo que esta ves perderás naruto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto- mmmmm… puede que pierda… pero no creas que lo tendrás fácil- dijo con una sonrisa, y volvieron ir uno contra el otro.

Media hora después vemos a naruto tirado en el piso y a yugao enzima suyo en ambas espadas en su cuello dando a entender que yugao termino perdiendo.

Yugso- parece que perdiste naruto- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Naruto- bueno… si pierdo ante una mujer tan hermosa no me quejo- dijo sonrojando leve mente a yugao por el coqueteo tan directo que le mendo naruto, yugao se dio cuenta que estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora por lo tano se levando del regazo del rubio- quien te esta enseñando kenjutsu?- pregunto con duda.

Yugao- su nombre es hayate… mi novio- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que ni ella misma sabia del porque.

Naruto- ya veo- dijo ligeramente diseccionado ya que ella ya tenia alguien y el aun que podía todavía no se atrevía en meterse en una relación-( que pena)- se dijo mental mente- por otro lado… por que te esta enseñando un kenjutsu no nova contigo?... bueno o tu selo pediste o el es un imbesil por enseñarte algo que no va con tu estilo- dijo enojando levemente a yugao pero no dijo nada ya que naruto tenia razón, por lo que suspiro.

Yugao- a decir verdad… el me dijo que ese estilo era el mejor para mi por lo tanto ese me enseño- dijo mientras naruto pensaba del por que ese tal hayate le estaba enseñando un estilo que no acopla con yugao asta que pensó en algo.

Naruto-( será que el muy desgraciado lo izo a propósito para que yugao no pueda avanzar rápido y a si el pueda tener la ventaja sobre ella y creerse superior?)- pensó por unos momentos pero los desecho al rato ya que, que clase de novio haría algo a si, y en esos momentos otra ves hayate estornudo- bueno… quieres practicar mas- pregunto mientras se volvia a poner en posición de ataque, a yugao se le ilumino la miraba ya que quería seguir practicando.

Yugao-( supongo que después de todo no estaré aburrida esta semana)- pensó mientras se ponía en posición de lucha.

Naruto- aun que esta ves no te la dejare tan fácil yugao- dijo mientras sus ojos azules evolucionaban al sharingan maduro con los tres tomes en cada ojo con un rojo intenso como la sangre misma.

Yugao-( sharingan?... a si que los rumores son cierto eh… creo que terminare rendida después de esta practica naruto-kun)- se sonrojo mucho al llamar mentalmente a naruto con el sufijo "kun" ya que nunca ni a su actual novio lo llamaba tan cariñosamente.

Naruto-( por que se sonrojo tanto)- pensó con la ceja levantada- bueno… 1… 2… 3!- grito y volvieron a la practica para que ambos mejoren en su kenjutsu.

Y a si cela pasaron todo el día practicando asta las 3 de la tarde, ya que era hora de que vallan a almorzar y milagrosamente naruto llevo a yugao a un restaurante y no a comer a ichiraku ramen, al llegar pudieron ver a la otra mejor amiga de anko y yugao, era una mujer de cabello negro rizado de unos bellos ojos rojos como la sangre, una hermosa piel clara con un uniforme echo de lo que parecían ser vendas, su cuerpo era por demás hermoso mas los labios que estaban pintados de color rojo sangre la hacia una mujer sexual, en pocas palabras aquella mujer era un pecado para la vista de los hombres y claro naruto no era la excepción, pero naruto lo disimulaba extremadamente bien.

Yugao- kurenai que sorpresa verte por acá!- dijo llamando la atención de la peli-negra que voltio a verla y se sorprendió mucho al verla acompañada por un joven ya que yugao no era precisamente de las mujeres que les guste estar cerca de los hombres, que de echo hayate estuvo todo un año detrás de ella solo por una cita antes que los dos se hagan novios.

Kurenai- hola yugao- dijo saludando a una de sus mejores amigas, para luego voltear a ver al rubio que si no lo ubiera visto antes diría que era un joven de 16 o 17 años ya que era muy alto, pero como ya lo abia visto antes sabia que era naruto uzumaki el alumno de kakashi hatake y según lo que su amiga anko dijo su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos, en definitiva lo conocía.

Yugao- por cierto supongo que conoces a naruto-kun cierto?- pregunto apuntando a naruto, pero al ver lo que dijo se sonrojo leve mente y para su suerte naruto estaba un poco atrás suyo y no ligro verlo pero para su mala suerte kurenai estaba frente suyo viéndola muy sorprendida por lo que dijo ya que nunca escucho que llamara a hayate con el "kun" que era muestra de cariño y confianza.

Kurenai- ( con que "kun" eh… algo me dice que ella por alguna razón esta sintiéndose demasiado cómoda al lado de naruto… una comodidad un tanto peligrosa si es que no se corta en su momento)- pensó preocupada de que su amiga termine teniendo sentimientos por el rubio el cual estaba mas callado que un árbol- a si que tu eres el afamado naruto uzumaki no?- pregunto al rubio el cual la miro a los ojos con sus ojos azules.

Naruto- si el mismo… supongo que tu eres kurenai yuhi, la mejor el genjutsu en la aldea de la hoja y según lo que dicen la mujer mas fría que el hielo… o me equivoco?- dijo con cierto humor en lo de "la reina de hielo".

Kurenai- donde escuchaste eso?- pregunto sin ocultar su enfado ya que nunca le gusto quela llamaran a si a su espalda.

Naruto- cuando pasaba cierto peli-plateado junto a cierto peli-negro de peinado de tazón y cierto adicto a la cigarro estaban hablando de mujeres supongo y en esa conversación te nombraron y según lo que escuche del adicto al cigarro estaba por derretir a la reina de hielo- dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía en hombros, de pronto a kurenai estaba rodeada de una aura oscura y congelante mientras sus ojos mostraba sed de sangre-( su pongo que algunas cosas son ciertas… esta mujer cuando se enoja es mas fría que el hielo)- dijo con cierto miedo ya que siempre las mujeres de alguna manera terminan golpeándolo, claro ejemplo son sakura, anko y chunli, esta ultima debes en cuando ya que el rubio "sin" darse cuenta su mano termina en una zona muy voluptuosa y por consecuencia chunli termina golpeando por pervertido.

Kurenai-( a si que kakashi, gai y azuma, quieren tener "pesadillas" mientras duermen eehh?)- pensaba mientras ya planeaba en que genjutsu los metía mientras ellos estén durmiendo, unos segundos mas y termino tranquilizando se ya que eso aria por la noche- ( y yo que pensaba que azuma era diferente que los otros que solo piensan en llevarme a la cama)- pregunto ligeramente diseccionada al ver que otra ves otro de los escasos candidatos que ella le daba la oportunidad se iba por el drenaje- bueno… ya que estamos los tres por que no comemos juntos- pregunto ya que no quería dejar solo al rubio con su amiga, si no quien sabe y su amiga termina tal ves floreciendo sentimientos por el rubio.

Yugao- bueno… vamos a sentarnos hay kurenai, naruto-kun- dijo mientras caminaba a una mesa vacía, y también ya se dio cuenta que el "kun" salía por si solo a si que termino aceptándolo.

Kurenai- y que estuviste asiendo toda la mañana yugao?- pregunto ya que sabia que hayate estaba junto los demás jounin planificando los exámenes chunin.

Yugao- estuve practicando un poco de kenjutsu y al poco rato apareció naruto-kun y terminamos primero en un duelo y luego practicando… aahh también cambie mi estilo de kenjutsu, ahora uso dos espadas- dijo con cierto orgullo en su vos mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

Kurenai-( dos espadas?... y supongo que fue con naruto que termino practicando)- pensó mientras le daba una miraba a naruto el cual estaba mirando el menú del restaurante- desde cuando practicas con dos espadas.

Yugao- bueno… al terminar el duelo con naruto-kun el me sugirió cambiar mi kenjutsu por que no me convenía, a si que me dio otra espada para entrenar y fue hay donde vi que mejor me llevaba con dos espadas que con una- dijo mientras veía el menú.

Kurenai-( a si que fue el, el que le suguirio cambiar su estilo… un momento entonces eso quiere decir que se seguirán viendo)- dijo como si fuera una alarma de peligro- y seguirán practicando- pregunto directamente, yugao iba a responder pero se quedo callada ya que ni ella ni el rubio acordaron volverse a ver para seguir entrenando, por lo tano miro a naruto, el cual a sentir la mirada de yugao levanto la miraba del menú para verla y sonrió ligeramente.

Naruto- si yugao-chan quiere podemos seguir practicando- dijo sonrojando a la peli-purpura por el "chan" y sorprendiendo a la peli-negra ya que nunca había visto a si de roja a su amiga.

Yugao- por mi esta bien- dijo en un intento de sonar desinteresada pero la mirada iluminada de sus ojos demostraba lo contrario.

Naruto-(mmmmmm… no creo que este tan mal el meterme en una relación no?)- dijo terminando de convencerse a si mismo de que no estaría mal meterse en una relación- esta bien entonces… mañana por la mañana supongo- dijo mientras la yugao asentía en forma de confirmación.

Kurenai- (esto malo… por primera ves veo a yugao tan emocionada con encontrase con alguien)- pensó preocupada, asta que le vino una idea a la cabeza-( mi equipo va a estar de vacaciones toda la semana a si que no tendre nada que hacer, por lo tanto mejor voy a pongo una línea de alto en las emociones de yugao)- pensó finalmente- puedo ir con ustedes a entrenar- pregunto llamando la atención de los dos.

Yugao- no tendrás misiones con tu equipo genin- pregunto aun que quería sonar neutra se notaba un poco la molestia del que kurenai valla, cosa que paso deserpersivida por naruto pero no por kurenai ya que la conocía de hace mucho como para saber que no quería que valla, cosa que izo sonar mas fuerte su alarma de peligro.

Kurenai- mi equipo estará toda la semana libre por los exámenes, por lo que tengo tiempo de sobra- dijo despreocupadamente, mientras le lanzaba una miraba a yugao diciendo "no te dejare sola con" recibiendo una "por que" de yugao y kurenai le respondió "por que es peligroso que estés sola con el", dijo dando por finalizada la conversación mental de las los dos- no tienes problemas verdad naruto?- pregunto voltean donde al rubio, el cual no sabia no madres que es lo que había pasado.

Naruto- no… mientras mas practiquemos mas entretenido será- dijo con una sonrisa, kurenai sonrió victoriosa ya que estaría hay para detener a su amiga por si algo llegase a ocurrir.

Yugao-( por que seria peligroso que naruto-kun y yo nos veamos solas?)- pensaba ligeramente molesta, para luego abrir los ojos desmesurada mente al entender el por que su amiga quería ir con ellos-( eso es imposible)- se dijo mental mente agitando la cabeza alejando el sonrojo que sele formo al pensar que ella se estaba enamorando del rubio que era el novio de una de sus mejores amigas-( además… ya tengo novio)- pensó ligeramente triste por lo ultimo, pero lo que nadie sabia que ambas iban a terminar siendo las mujeres de nuestro rubio ahora odia por el autor ya que asta su personaje ficticio tenia mas suerte que el en el amor (T_T) que deprimente.

Después de aquello charlaron de trivialidades asta que llego la hora de que retirarse.

Naruto- bueno… entonces asta mañana yugao-chan kurenai- dijo mientras salían del restaurante.

Yugao- no vemos naruto-kun- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojada.

Kurenai- nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras ella técnicamente arrastraba a su amiga del brazo.

Naruto- mmmmmm… y ahora que hare- pregunto aburrido mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha ignorando las mirabas de odio de los civiles, se mantuvo caminando asta que vio algo que le molesto, a unas calles frente suyo había un grupo de 6 chicos no mas de 15 que estaban acorralando a una rubia, la cual naruto reconoció como ino, si bien ellos no eran precisamente amigos, la rubia nunca se porto mal ni lo trataba con desprecio como lo hacían la mayoría en la academia, naruto vio que ino estaba apretando los puños en un intento de tranquilizar su enojo, pero de esos tipos estaba a punto de agarrar uno de los pechos de la rubia, lo izo reaccionar al rubio para detener la mano del sujeto.

Naruto- que crees que ibas a hacer imbécil- dijo apretando con fuerza la mano del sujeto.

Imbécil 1- tu quien te crees que eres maldito- dijo aguantando el dolor.

Naruto- será mejor que se retiren- dijo mientras soltaba la mano del imbécil.

Imbécil 2- y tu quien eres para mandarnos bastardo- dijo mientras los otros rodearon al rubio y a la rubia la cual estaba atrás del rubio, no era que tenia miedo pero el echo de que eran 6 la ponía en gran desventaja.

Imbécil 3- podemos hacer lo que queramos con esta perra a si que será mejor que te retires antes que te demos la peor paliza de tu vida- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo.

Eso lo ultimo que necesito para destrozarlos, a naruto nunca les justo que trataran a las mujeres como "perras" y "putas", a naruto siempre respeto a las mujeres.

Naruto-( que seria mejor… golpearlos o traumarlos de por vida)- pensó con una sonrisa espeluznante-( de los golpes se recuperarían… pero con el genjutsu quedarían traumados mentalmente… bueno el genjutsu sebe mejor)- al terminar el deba mental naruto tomo la mano de ino para salir de hay, pero los sujetos estaban a punto de saltar enzima del rubio, pero naruto voltio y de una rápida miraba todos ellos fueron metidos en un genjutsu en cual algunos eran torturados, otros estaban de cuatro mientras entre ellos mismos se hacían cosas de las que no me gustan hablar (no es que desprecie a la población homosexual, yo los respeto pero no me interesan cuando estén a solas… bueno no en el lado de los hombres, pero otra historia seria en lado de las mujeres jejejejejejeje… creo que soy muy perver kahahahaha).

El rubio se fue del lugar jalando de la mano a ino, asta que pararon en un parque que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ino- podia haberme defendido sola- dijo ino mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzaba, naruto tubo que aguantarse la risa.

Naruto-( si que es muy orgullosa) dijo bien a la rubia con aires de seguridad- no me tienes que agradecer que haiga salvado- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ino- no te las iba a dar de todas formas- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto-( me oregunto como se lo tomo el que el teme este con novia?)- pensó recordando ese detalle, a si que quiso indagar un poco- ino sabes que sasuke tiene novia?- bueno indago de una forma muy directa.

Ino-… - ino solo volteo a verlo y dando un suspiro se dirigio a unas de las bancan del parque seguida por naruto- e escuchado rumores sobre eso… tu deberías saber si es verdad no?- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba.

Naruto- hmp… bueno los rumores son ciertos- dijo mirando detenidamente a ino.

Ino- que bien por el- dijo simplemente mientras naruto alzaba ambas cejas ya que creía que iba a empezar uno de los típicos berrinches que ella junto a sakura hacían en la academia.

Naruto- y por que no as a pegado el grito al cielo, ni le declaraste la guerra a la pareja de sasuke- dijo con ligera burla y sorprendido, ino simplemente suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda y miraba al cielo.

Ino- supongo que estar 6 meses lejos de sasuke y de las otras chicas me isieron cambiar de opinión del amor que supuestamente le tenia a sasuke- dijo mientras volvía a suspirar, naruto por su parte la miro sorprendido.

Naruto- wooow… y yo que pensé que estarías detrás del teme por muchos años jajajajajaja- se rio mientras ino lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, para luego soltar una ligera sonrisa.

Ino- por cierto… sabes como fue que esa chica pudo conquistar el mas que frio corazón de sasuke- pensó con mucho interés ya que podía tener el mayor chisme de konoha en sus manos, naruto la miro con una ceja levantada.

Naruto- a decir verdad ni yo mismo lo se- dijo suspirando- que yo recuerde ellos se llevaban como perro y gato cuando estaban juntos jajajajaja- dijo soltando una risa al recordarlo.

Ino- enserio?- pregunto sorprendida- haber cuenta- dijo con estrella en los ojos.

Naruto- bueno… por donde comenzamos… - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- supongo que desde el principio.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(En este flashback también narrare como fue que sakura se enamoro tan rápido de naruto).**

vemos a sasuke y sakura despues de terminar una misión en la que tanto naruto como kakashi se retiraron al rato.

Sasuke-( supongo es hora de empezar a arreglar mi vida)- dijo mientras caminaba con sakura- ( el dobe tiene razón… como fue que dude que mi hermano)- dijo con tristeza, recordando como fue naruto y el tuvieron una "calmada charla"

 **FLASHBACK**

naruto- podemos hablar un rato sasuke- dijo después de que kakashi dio por terminada la prueba en la cual se decidió que ya eran genin oficialmente.

Sasuke- hmp- dijo con el ceño fruncido y molesto ya que quería ir a practicar y pensar como iba a matar a su hermano.

Despues de caminar un rato y alejarse un poco del lugar para que dar en otro claro.

Sasuke- de que quieres hablar dobe- dijo molesto.

Naruto- es sobre… itachi – dijo ignorando la miraba de odio que puso sasuke al escuchar a naruto nombrarlo.

Sasuke- que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto naruto- dijo contiendo su odio.

Naruto- enserio crees que itachi haiga asesinado a mikoto-san, satsuki-chan y todos los de el clan uchiha- dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe de sasuke ya que llano pudo contener su ira al escucharlo nombrar a su madre y a su hermana.

Sasuke- tu que sabes maldito!… yo mismo vi los cuerpos sin vida de mi madre y de mi hermana!- grito mientras le intentaba darle una patada a naruto la cual naruto de tubo con su mano.

Naruto- sabes mejor que yo que itachi nunca le haría daño ni a satsuki-chan ni a mikoto-san!- grito mientras le daba un golpe en la boca del estomago a sasuke- sabes que la primera ves que me prenso ante ustedes me di cuenta que itachi los quería y daría su vida por ustedes!- dijo mientras esquivaba los kunais que sasuke lanzo contra el.

Sasuke- entonces como es que vi los cuerpos muertos ellas!... si dices que el nunca haría tal cosa, como fue que yo vi como enteraban los cuerpos de mi familia!- grito lanzándose contra naruto con puños y patadas.

Naruto- no se al cien por ciento… pero lo mas probable es que esos cuerpos sean falsos!- grito mientras se defendía y le dio un golpe en plena cara mandándolo contra un árbol.

Sasuke- por… por que aria algo a si- dijo mientras se levantaba con la nariz rota y sangrando, mientras pensaba ante aquella posibilidad.

Naruto- a un no lo se… pero hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo mientras sasuke lo miraba con esperarsa ya que aun que no lo dijera el siempre quiso mucho a su hermano y no quería odiarlo-… la mejor forma de saber es… ver si los cuerpos son en verdad de ellas o son falsas- dijo mientras sasuke volvía a fruncir el ceño.

Sasuke- crees que profanaría la tumbo de mi hermana y de mi madre por algo que no que no me consta- dijo con enojo.

Naruto- es la única forma- dijo mientras ignoraba la miraba de odio de sasuke y volteaba para dirigirse a las tumbas de los uchihas- si quieres acompáñame… por que yo si quiero confirmar mis sospechas… es tu decisión sasuke- dijo mientras se encaminaba al lugar, sasuke estuvo apunto de detenerlo pero sin darse cuenta el también se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lugar.

Se la pasaron casi asta las 10 de nacho cavando diferentes tumbas sin destaparlas ya que no solo querían saber el de su madre y de se hermana gemela, si no también quería ver las otras tumbas.

Naruto- estas listo- dijo a sasuke, ambos estaban frente a la tumba de mokoto uchiha, sasuke solo asintió ya que estaba triste ya que si es que lo que naruto dijo terminaría siendo mentira eso significaría que había profanado la tumba de la mujer que le dio vida, naruto estiro su mano para destapar la tapa del cajón.

Grande fue la sorpresa y felicidad al ver que no había nada mas que una mancha en el lugar donde debería estar el cuerpo de su madre, de pronto sasuke empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas y caer de rodillas, naruto por su lado se fue a revisar la tumba de la hermana gemela de sasuke y para mayor felisidad esa tambien estaba igual que la de mikoto, y a si naruto fue revisando barias tumbas, y para duba de el algunas en realidad tenían cuerpos ya descompuestos que solo quedaba una calaca, al terminar de revisar las tumbas naruto pudo darse cuenta que la mayoría de las tumbas que tenían los cuerpos dentro eran puros uchihas que segunrecordaba de los nombres estaban bajo el mando de fukaku uchiha e igual mente que las otras tumbas la tumba de fukaku tenia el cuerpo de este, naruto al final termino dando se cuenta que tanto el cuerpo de mikoto y satsuki junto a los otros fueron clones de sangre que fueron creados para hacer creer que eran los cuerpos y habían muertos en la masacre uchiha, después de que naruto le explicara a sasuke el se retiro dejando a sasuke sin saber que pensar ya que había una posibilidad de que su madre y hermana estén vivas, pero esta confundido ya que si ellas estaban vivas por que el estaba solo en la aldea y no se lo llevaron a el mas?, naruto se fue dedicando unas ultimas palabras a sasuke.

Naruto- itachi era muy inteligente y sabe bien del por que hace las cosas… se que tal ves lo odies por haberlo dejando solo en la aldea, pero no saces conclusiones sin saber sus razones… se que algún día te las dirá tanto al igual que a mi… asta entonces solo nos queda esperar.

Y sin mas naruto se fue dejando a sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos, por ultimo termino dándole la razón a naruto y decido que tenia que esperar asta que itachi le explique del por que fue que pasaron esas cosas y que también era hora de arreglar su vida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK**

Sasuke- podemos hablar sakura- dijo mientras la chica lo miraba con los ojos brillando ya que pensaba que sasuke se le iba a declarar y jurar amor eterno para con ella… cosa que no iba a suceder obviamente, despues de caminar durante unos minutos terminaron en un parque estaba vacío sasuke voltio a vio de frente a sakura- sakura… quería decirte- pero fue callado ya que sakura salto enzima suyo.

Sakura- ssiiii sasuke-kun!... quiero ser tu novia!- grito feliz colgada del cuello de este, sasuke ágilmente se separo de ella.

Sasuke- escúchame sakura- dijo deteniendo a la peli-rosa que otra ves quiso lanzarse a sus brazos de teniendo- yo solo te iba a decir que aprecio tus sentimientos pero lastimosamente no me gustas y… dudo que algún día me llegues a gustar… a si que lo siento… solo quería que lo sepas- dijo mientras sakura bajaba la vista mientras contenía las lagrimas- espero que esto no afecto nuestro trabajo en equipo- dijo mientras sakura secaba sus lagrimas.

Sakura- no te preocupes… yo sabia que nunca tenia una posibilidad con- dijo mientras levantaba su visa dando una ligera sonrisa que expresaba tristeza- no te preocupes… sasuke to estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa completa.

Sasuke- me alegro… nos vemos sakura- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Sakura- adiós sasuke- dijo de pronto sasuke se paro de golpe.

Sasuke- ahora que lo pienso… as en estos dos días astado viendo a naruto mucho… te deseo suerte con el- dijo con una ligera sonrisa viendo como sakura se sonrojaba asa las orejas.

Sakura- es demasiado rapido para volverme a enamorar!- le grito cómicamente.

Sasuke- para el amor no hay tiempo ni lugar sakura- dijo sorprendiendo a ella y incluso a el, para luego sonrojarlo por la vergüenza al pensar en aquellas palabras- bu- bueno… nos vemos- dijo mientras salía huyendo de hay, sakura tardo unos minutos en reaccionar ya que no esperaba que sasuke dijera esas palabras.

Sakura-( enamorarme de naruto?)- pensó mientras se encaminada a su casa-( sasuke tiene razón… pero esta ves será diferente… no quiero volverme a obsesionar con alguien, si es que me enamoro de naruto-kun será por que su forma de ser, no quiero terminar de nuevo enamorada de la misma forma que termine de sasuke)- pensó decidida.

El tiempo paso volando para el grupo genin asta el día de hoy, ahora vemos al equipo 7 yendo hacia la torre hokage, todos estaban caminando tranquilamente, bueno no todos ya que naruto tenia todo el rostro lleno de arañazos por que otra ves le volvió a tocar agarrar a tora y como siempre termino siendo arañado por el gato, después de entregar el gato a su dueña la cual tras ver al gato los abrazo crujiendo todos los huesos al gato que ahora estaba luchando por ser libre, naruto veía todo con una sonrisa maligna-( te lo mereces por arañarme kakakakakakaka)- después que la mujer pagara se retiro dejando al equipo genin y al hokage.

Hokage- bien- dijo mientras buscaba la siguiente misión del equipo- bien aquí tenemos algo… la misión se trata de ayudar en un centro comercial durante todo el mes- dijo sorprendiendo a todos per el tiempo que duraría la misión- al parecer el dueño del centro comercial va a salir a hacer negocios fuera de konoha y se llevara a sus dos ayudantes dejando el negocio a cargo de su hija… el trabajo de ustedes es ayudarla y proteger el negocio de los delincuentes que intenten robar el centro comercial- dijo mientras los genin asentían- bien el trabajo empezara desde mañana… pueden retirarse- dijo mientras le daba a kakashi la dirección del lugar.

Al día siguiente el equipo genin conocieron a la hija del dueño del lugar, era una chica de cabellos café oscuro atado en una cole alta, su era clara y unos hermosos ojos violeta oscuro, iba con una blusa negra, unos pantaloncillos negros que llegaban a medio muslo, tenia unos guantes negros largos asta asta mas alla del codo, una especie de falda y por ultimo botas negras dejando ver los dedos de los pies (si quieren ver si imagen visiten la pagina hay puclique la foto de esta chica).

Lo que sorprendió y desconcertó a todos fue ver como sasuke y aquella chica se miraban con ojos asesinos, como si se estuvieran matando con la miraba.

Saya- hola mi nombre es saya mucho gusto- dijo dejando de mirar a sasuke.

Kakashi- mucho gusto mi nombre es kakashi hatake… ella es sakura haruno… naruto uzumaki… y sasuke uchiha- dijo mientras a apuntaba a cada uno.

Saya- meda gusto volver los a ver- dijo a sakura y a naruto- me nos a ti homosexual- dijo mirando a sasuke.

Sasuke- lesbiana- dijo igual con una miraba de pocos amigos, todos se sorprendieron por aquellas palabras para mirar a la peli-café que se en peso.

Saya- ya te he dicho que no soy lesbiana!- dijo sonrojada.

Sasuke- que yo recuerde tu eras la chica que estaba enzima de otra agarrándole los pechos y asiendo la gemir- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, ubo barias reacciones, kakashi estaba con el rostro aburrido pero en su mascara se podia ver que se estaba manchando con sangre, sakura se puso roja asta las orejas y neruto pues naruto salio disparado por una emoraguia nasal que lo dejo en O.K. tirado en medio de la calle.

Saya- ya te dije que me resbale y termine a si!- grito mas roja si fuera posible- a demás tu eres el homosexual que le interesa los hombres!... yo te vi enzima de ese inuzaka en medio del pasillo!- le grito, ahora fue el turno de sakura de salir dispara por una hemoraguia nasal, mientras kakashi se ponía azul al punto de vomitar y naruto pues el seguía con la imagen de dos mujeres gimiendo.

Sasuke- yo te dije mas de mil veces que el dobe de hay me izo una broma y termine a si!- grito con la cara mas roja por la vergüenza de recordar aquella tarde.

Y a si tanto saya como sasuke se la pasaron peleando que por cuestiones del destino ambos terminaron juntos en la caja mientras que sakura y naruto acabaron juntos haciendo el trabajo de vigilar y reponar las cosas que se acababan.

Y pasaron los días en los cuales naruto conoció a la chica peli-café y pudo darse cuenta que era una chica divertida a su manera, fuerte ya que ella a pesar de que reprobó el examen para ser genin oficial mente se entrenaba cuando tenia tiempo, también se dio cuenta de que había cierta química entre ella y sasuke.

Un día como cualquier otro vemos a naruto y sakura reponiendo unos cuentos que se agotaron, asta que sakura se puso a ver la portada de un libro en el cual estaba una fotografía se una princesa siendo alzada en brazos por un príncipe.

Sakura-( y yo que pensaba que sasuke era mi príncipe azul)- pensó con un suspiro-( tal ves los príncipes azules en realidad no existan)- pensó con tristeza.

Naruto- que es eso- pregunto naruto viendo el libro entre las manos de sakura.

Sakura- un cuento de una princesa y un príncipe- dijo mientras le mostraba a naruto.

Naruto- mmmmmmm… ya veo- dijo mirando la portada- la princesa es muy bella- dijo viendo a la princesa de cabellos rubios y un bello vestido de princesa.

Sakura- verdad!- dijo emocionada- siempre soñé algún día ser una princesa- dijo en un susurro viendo la imagen.

Naruto- no creo lo logres- dijo mientras sakura se deprimía un poco- esa clase de princesas se tiene que hacer de todo para verse bellas… pero tu eres naturalmente bella sakura-chan- le dijo en un susurro en el oído para luego seguir acomodando las cosas sin darse cuenta de la peli-rosa que ahora parecía un semáforo que brillaba intensamente, mientras mas en la caja se podia escuchar a sasuke y saya en una de sus típicas peleas en donde siempre sasuke salía corriendo ya que ella se ponía a lanzarle pintura rosada.

sakura-( naruto-kun cree que soy naturalmente bella)- pensó mientras corazoncitos volaban por el aire, eso parecía ya que se podía ver a sasuke saltando por el lugar intentando evadir los kunais que saya le tiraba y que justamente uno esos corto una de las bolsas en donde habían adornos de corazones que caían majestuosamente encima de sakura (no se ustedes pero a mi siempre me pareció extremadamente bella sakura, por dios cabello rosa piel clara ligeramente rosa y ojos verdes, por dios es una mujer extremadamente bella).

Y a si paso el mes entero, donde sasuke siempre tenia que escapar de una rabiosa saya, y sakura estaba siendo cortejada por naruto disimuladamente y naruto que cada ves aprendía mejor del como tratar a una mujer.

 **(si nadie lo noto esta parte del flashback esta antes de la misión en nami, y lo que naruto le estuvo contando a ino es la parte en donde se vieron sasuke y saya y como se comportaban lo demás yo solo lo incluí para avanzar mas rápido en la historia)**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de que naruto termina de contarle a ino como fue ese mes en donde tanto sauke y saya se hacían bromas, ino tubo agarrase el estomago del dolor por culpa del ataque de risa que le dio al escuchar la historia de "amor de sasuke", después de que al fin ino se tranquilizo del ataque de risa se sentó respirando profundamente.

Naruto- por cierto ino… a donde ibas con esa canasta- dijo mientras el rubio apuntaba la canasta que ino lleva en sus manos, por su lado ino volteo a mirar dicha canasta para luego que dar blanca del susto.

Ino- oh diablos tenia que ir a recolectar algunas flores en los alrededores de la aldea!- dijo asustada- diablos!... vamos de una ves naruto! Dijo mientras arrastraba al rubio que sin su consentimiento tubo que ir con ella de la mano sin que se den cuenta.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **La verdad no sabia que escribir en el capitulo jejejejejejeje pero de un momento a otro me llego la inspiración para hacerlo, aun que la inspiración llego a eso de las una de la madrugada de hoy domingo pero bueno si llega la inspiración es bien recibida jajajajajajajaja, y por cierto a que tal ves nadie se esperaba mi pequeño relato de como se salvo mikoto y la gemela malvada de sasuke satsuki, por cierto para el siguiente capitulo voy a mostrar a dos peli-rojas una de peinado muy peculiar y otra de cabello suelto de ojos violeta, ustedes quien creen que sea jejejejejejejeje, por cierto ustedes como creen que me salio el capitulo.**

 **Por cierto para los que no saben que pagina es donde publico las imágenes del fic, busquen el Facebook el nombre de "el heredero de la voluntad uzumaki" hay encontraran una pagina en la cual si algunas ves subo imágenes de este fic estarán hay.**

 **BAY BAY**


	8. Chapter 7

**EL HEREDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Zafire09-** estoy de acuerdo con tigo y aqui esta solo falto sacarle la mierda pero eso para mas adelante, que bien que te gusto sobre los uchihas y el naruino ya esta emèsando.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho-** lo lamento amigo mio pero te equibocaste karin y tayuya aun no saldran y sobre los uchihas ellos saldran cuando naruto e itachi se encuentren y para eso falta arto pero se pasiente.

 **Hunkwesker-** que bien que te gusto el naru-ino y aun no le decido sobre si jiraya va a entrenar a naruto aun que lo mas probable es que no.

 **CCSakuraforever-** que bien que te gusto a mi me gusto escribirlo a un que no sabia que era lo que escribia jejejejejeje.

 **cirp2303-** a quie tienes el siguiente capitulo amigo.

 **muchas gracias por los reviews la verdad es que me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**

 **espero sus reviews.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Como siempre ninguno de los personajes ninguno de las personajes que se relacionen a la serie de naruto es de mi creación.**

Después de ser arrastrado por ino, llegaron a un claro en donde se podía ver un montón de flores de diferentes especies.

Naruto- que es este lugar ino?- pregunto sorprendido ya que no conocía este lugar, el lugar era un claro muy extenso en donde se podía ver diferentes tipos de plantas, flores, entre otros.

Ino- es el lugar en donde mi clan recolecta algunas flores raras que no se pueden sembrar en casa- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de la canasta.

Naruto- y para que me arrastraste para acá- pregunto con la ceja alzada.

Ino- ten- dijo mientras le daba un papel en donde vio 5 diferentes flores y su descripción, y una 6 que era de un extraño color verde- quiero que busques las primeras 5… la sexta es una flor medicinal que esta desapareciendo por lo tanto si encuentras una no la toces y solo avísame… mi familia dice que hay que cuidarla para que no se extinga por lo tanto estamos recolectando y cuidándolas en casa para que no terminen de extinguirse- dijo mientras apuntaba la sexta flor.

Naruto- ….- naruto se quedo incrédulo por eso- y cuantas an recolectado ya?- pregunto con la ceja alzada.

Ino- solo unas 15- dijo con un suspiro- bueno lo mas probable es que terminen extinguiéndose- dijo sin ánimos- bueno… tu ve para allá- dijo mientras apuntaba a la izquierda- yo ire por acá- dijo mientras apuntaba a la derecha y se iba dejando al rubio parado sin saber que hacer.

Naruto-( un momento… cuando pidió mi ayuda?)- pregunto con la mano en la mandíbula, luego se encogió en hombros y decidió que lo mejor era ayudar ya que bien sabia que una mujer podía dar mas miedo que shinigami si es que llega a enojarse-( mierda… hay muchos olores de flores)- dijo un poco molesto ya que su sentido del olfato se desarrollo igual o incluso mas que el de un inuzaka, por culpa de kurama.

Después de caminar durante 10 minutos pudo encontrar las flores que ino le dijo ya que en la descripción de las flores estaba la descripción de como olían lo que izo el trabajo mas fácil a naruto ya que técnicamente se dejaba llevar por los olores.

Pero de pronto olio algo extrañamente raro, era algo como a una especie de menta mezclado con vainilla y revuelto con el olor a medicamentos.

Naruto-( que olor para mas extraño)- dijo mientras se acercaba a ver aquella flor, se sorprendió mucho ver a la misma flor verde que estaba en extinción-( que raro… por que nadie la encontrara si tiene un aroma muy singular)- dijo mientras veía la flor de cerca- ino!- grito con fuerza llamando la atención de la rubia que todavía seguía buscando la las flores que ella tendría que encontrar- encontré aquella flor extraña de la que me hablaste!- le grito mientras la rubia mas rápida que el hiraishin no jutsu apareció a su lado mirando a la flor como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Ino- o por dios!... si es la real!- dijo mientras sacaba varios instrumentos para pasar la flor a una maseta- como la encontraste?- pregunto ya mas calmada mientras sacaba cuidadosamente la flor y la ponía en la maseta, naruto pensó que debería ser una experta ya que a el tardaría todo el día en sacar la flor sin lastimarla como lo izo ino.

Naruto- tiene un olor muy singular- dijo encogiéndose en hombros como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Ino- olor?- pregunto extrañada mirando a naruto como si estuviera loco- mi madre pidió a se tiempo ayuda a los inuzaka para encontrar esta flor, pero por mas que los inuzakas la olieran nunca pudieron descifrar el olor de esta flor- dijo mientras guardaba la maseta en la canasta que tenia- y además como es que tienes un olfato tan desarrollado- pregunto sorprendida.

Naruto- es una larga historia- dijo con simpleza ya que le aburría contar la historia del kyuubi que esta sellado dentro suyo el cual izo que sus sentidos sean mas desarrollados.

Ino- un momento- dijo llamando la atención de naruto- si es que pudiste sentir esta flor… eso significa que puedes sentir otras mas!- grito sorprendida como si hubiera encontrado una gran mina de oro.

Naruto- para el caro mujer- dijo tranquilizando a ino- si piensas que me convertiré en tu perro para oler y rastrear esas flores, déjame decirte que estas loca- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Ino- pero naruto… estas flores muy importantes en konoha… muchas medicinas son creadas a partir estas- dijo mientras intentaba convencer al rubio, el cual ni se inmuto por eso.

Naruto-( y a mi que me importa si es que konoha se queda sin medicina)- pensó ligeramente molesto recordando como es que lo trataron y lo tratan en konoha.

Ino- vamos no seas a si- dijo mientras jalaba uno de los brazos de naruto cómicamente- esta medicina también son de ayuda para los ninjas cuando estas con heridas… que pasaría si a sakura le pasa algo y no tiene medicina con la cual curarse?- pregunto recurriendo a la viaja arma… chantaje emocional- no siempre puedes ayudarla.

Naruto se quedo pensando ya que ella tenia razón, el podía curar las heridas gracias al chakra de kurama y sus invocaciones, pero nada de lo que tenia podía curarla de los venenos ni enfermedades, era lo único a lo que no podía ser de ayuda, a si que de un suspiro termino aceptado.

Naruto- de acuerdo- dijo mientras el rostro de ino se iluminaba misteriosamente- pero me deberás un favor.

Ino- lo que tu quieras!- le dijo.

Naruto cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba en los olores, no tardo ni 10 segundos en encontrar uno, el cual estaba varios metros donde el estaba.

Naruto- hay uno por alla- dijo mientras apuntaba el lugar donde en encontró la flor.

Ino- uno nomas- pregunto un poco decepcionada.

Naruto- vamos uno por uno… o acaso puedes multiplicarte para ir por todas a la ves- dijo mirando la ceja alzada, mientras ino se sonrojaba vergonzosamente- a demás solo me concentre en esa… pude sentir como unas 200 o mas en el aire dispersas por todo el lugar- dijo mientras otra ves el rostro de ino se volvía a iluminar.

Ino- mas de 200!- grito sorprendida- espera yo no tengo muchas masetas para recolectar tantas- dijo un poco decepcionada- vamos a avisarle a mi madre para que ella mas nos ayude y de paso traigamos mas masetas- dijo mientras volvía a arrastrar al rubio hacia su casa.

Naruto- ( como es que siempre termino enredado con chicas raras)- pregunto mientras lloraba cómicamente en su mente.

Ya al llegar a la casa de ino, entraron casi a punto de romper la puerta.

Ino- MAMAAA!- grito a todo pulmón, mientras el rubio estaba en el piso todo desconcertado ya que ni paso ni 15 segundos y ya estaban en la casa de ino, pensó que debería ser algún jutsu que supero el hiraishin no jutsu, pero todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio una cabellera rubia aproximarse a toda velocidad a si donde los dos estaban, naruto simple mente se quedo embobado al ver a esa mujer rubia.

Su cabello rubia estaba suelto y des ordenado salvajemente, su piel clara, ojos azules-violetas, e iba con un vestido blanco sencillo que hacían relucir sus pechos copa "D" y sus nalgas redondas y firmes y con sandalias negras, para naruto aquella rubia era una de las mujeres mas bellas, con un estilo ligeramente salvaje y extremadamente sexi (para mayor información busquen la imagen de esa mujer en mi pagina del Facebook para los que no saben su nombre es "el heredero de la voluntad uzumaki" hay van a estar las imágenes de esta mujer que para mi es una de las mujeres mas sexis que e visto en el anime jejejejejejeje).

Shizuka- ino-chan que es todo ese griterío?- pregunto un poco moleste- por cierto trajiste lo que te pedí?.

Ino- si aquí esta- dijo mientras le daba la canasta a su madre- aaahhhh mama naruto-kun puede encontrar la flor que dijiste que se estaba extinguiendo!- abla llamando la atención de su madre.

Shizuka- en serio?!- pregunto casi lanzando la canasta que su hija le dio, para al instante voltear a ver al rubio el cual estaba mirándola un poco sorprendido, a lo que shizuka entrecerró los ojos ligeramente- (parece otro adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas)- pensó con una ligera sonrisa- tu eres naruto supongo?- dijo llamando la atención del rubio, naruto parpadeo un par de veces para regresar al mundo.

Naruto- mucho gusto señora yamanaka- dijo respetuosamente agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

Shizuka-( por lo menos es caballeroso y no me queda mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne)- pensó mirando al rubio- supongo que tu eres el novio de mi hija no?- pregunto con cierto humor viendo como su hija se empezaba a sonrojar.

Ino- MAMA!... naruto-kun es un amigo de la academia!- dijo toda roja.

Shizuka-( con que amigo eh… por que se habrá sonrojado tanto?... siempre pone cara de mal gusto cuando le pregunto eso mientras esta con algún chico que intenta coquetearla)- pensó recordando las caras que ponía su hija cuando un chico se le insinuaba- por cierto como es eso de que puedes encontrar las flores medicinales?- pregunto mientras el rubio cada ves se veía a si mismo con un saco largo que siempre termina haciendo lo que las mujer hermosas y extremadamente sexi le ordenaban.

Después de que le explicara que podía olerlas la mujer desapareció y volvió a aparecer con varias canastas que tenían varias masetas para ponerse en marcha, pero naruto como todo caballero la ayudo con sus clones de sombras, después de llegar el rubio junto con esas dos hermosas mujeres estuvieron toda la tarde asta la noche sacando las plantas y poniéndolas en masetas, el rubio estuvo hablando y conociéndose mas con ambas mujeres, poco después de que acabaran volvieron a la casa yamanaka las dos mujeres, el rubio y los clones del rubio que cargaban las cosas.

Shizuka- gracias por la ayuda naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ino-( naruto-kun?... pero si a mi madre no le agradan los chicos de mi edad… como fue que naruto-kun le cayo también bien en tampoco tiempo)- pensó sorprendida.

Naruto- fue un gusto señora yama- no pudo continuar ya que shizuka le puso el dedo para que dejara de hablar.

Shizuka- solo shizuka- dijo con una sonrisa poniendo ligeramente rojo a naruto.

Naruto- de acuerdo shizuka… nos vemos ino-chan- dijo naruto sacando a la rubia del shock al verla tan relajada con un hombre.

Ino- adiós naruto-kun… espero volverte a ver pronto!- le dijo mientras el rubio camina alejándose del lugar pero dándole una afirmación a la rubia con la cabeza.

Shuzuka- te as conseguido un buen pretendiente ino-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ino- no es mi novio!- le grito con la cara toda roja mientras se iba corriendo a su cuarto.

Shizuka-(a un no lo es, que es diferente)- dijo con humor mientras ella también se metía a su casa.

Vemos al rubio caminando por las calles de konoha, después de terminar de cenar.

Naruto-( mmmmmmm… estoy aburrido… mis clones aun no se disipan, eso significa que siguen estudiando… hmp?)- pensó pero vio en el techo de una casa una cabellera negra que estaba mirando un departamento que estaba frente de la casa, del cual naruto reconoció que era el de kakashi-( que estará haciendo?)- se pregunto, pero se encogió en hombros y decidió ir a ver que estaba haciendo.

No tardo mucho en subir sin que ella se de cuenta, estuvo unos minutos viendo que hacia y termino deduciendo que estaba esperando que kakashi se duerma al parecer.

Naruto- que ases espiando a kakashi-sensei? Kurenai-chan - pregunto a la espalda de la oji-roja asiéndola saltar del susto.

Kurenai- no me asustes a si!- le grito susurrando- que haces por acá?- evadió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

Naruto- pasaba por acá… y que hacías?- pregunto mientras se paraba al lado suyo.

Kurenai- estoy esperando que se duerma para meterlo en un genjutsu por hablar de mi a mis espaldas- dijo con enojo, mientras el susodicho se estaba empezando a dormir.

Naruto- ya se durmió… por que no lo metes en el genjutsu que quieres- pregunto con la ceja alzada ya que técnicamente kakashi estaba a su disposición.

Kurenai- aun no se cual genjutsu meterlo- dijo con un suspiro- ya lo e metido en varios como… donde lo torturan, lo matan, y varias cosas mas, pero siempre se recupera al instante como si no hubiera pasado nada- dijo con enojo recordando las veces que lo metió en algún genjutsu y siempre sale mas fresco como una lechuga.

Naruto- ahora que lo dices, el asido un anbu a si que debería estar entrenado para esa clase de torturas- dijo recordando la marca que caracterizaban a los anbus.

Kurenai- bueno… tu que propones?- pregunto viendo el rubio.

Naruto-( si no funcionan las torturas y las muertes, seria hacer algo que el nunca haría en su vida)- pensó mientras pensaba en las cosas importantes para el peli-plateado-( será que funcionara)- pensó con una gota en la nuca al recordar lo mas preciado y lo que siempre lleva sin falta- creo que tengo una idea… me permites- pidió a la peli-negra que lo mira con curiosidad.

Kurenai- claro- dijo mientras el rubio se arrodillaba y hacia sellos con las manos.

De pronto el chakra de naruto empezó a ir y meterse dentro de la cabeza de kakashi, no pasaron mas de 5 minutos asta que kakashi se despertó mas blanco que cierto sannin y choreando mares de sudor.

Kakashi- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ICHA-ICHAAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue el grito desgarrador de kakashi que se escucho por toda la aldea de la hoja, sacando gotas en la nuca de barias personas, de pronto mas rápido que el hiraishin kakashi estaba con una caja en su espalda con su traje anbu y su espada en mano vigilando que nadie le acercara a sus colecciones icha-icha que estaban guardadas en la caja, tanto naruto como kurenai tenían una gran gota de sudor en su nuca al ver que el "sueño" al que naruto metió a kakashi funciono.

Kurenai- que-que fue lo que le isiste a kakashi?- pregunto viendo como kakashi seguía blanco y al parecer… estaba llorando cómicamente.

Naruto- bueno… lo ice soñar que los kages prohibieron la circulación de ese libro porno y que mandaron a quemar todas las copias que existían y que el era el que quemaba los libros- dijo al igual que kurenai con una gota grande en su nuca viendo a kakashi que al parecer iba a quedarse a vigilar su mayor tesoro toda la noche para que nadie intente quemarlo.

Kurenai- creo… que lo traumase de por vida.

Naruto- creo que si- dijo mientras veía a kakashi que ahora estaba afilando su espada- creo que deberías ir nos te parece- dijo mientras saltaba del lugar seguido por kurenai.

De pronto llegaron al la zona roja de konoha sin que se den cuenta, como era de esperar habían borrachos por todos la dos, pandilleros que estaban reunidos en grupos los cuales se mantenían alejados del rubio y kurenai y también pudieron ver a varias mujeres que se ofrecían por dinero, pero claro que una mujer tan bella como kurenai no iba a caminar sin ser precedida por los borrachos que estaban por hay ya que ni unos 5 minutos y ya estaban rodeados por 10 hombres que apestaban a alcohol.

Borracho 1- pero hip… miren esta preciosura hip… no quieres divertiré con nosotros hip- dijo super borracho y miraba a kurenai muy lujuriosamente al igual que sus amigos.

Borracho 2- seeee hip… deja a se niñato de mierda hip… y ven con nosotros que somos mas hombres hip- dijo con mientras se le caía la baba al ver el cuerpazo de kurenai ya que si traje de bendas era muy pegado a su cuerpo.

Borracho 3- no te preocupes hip… si no tienes dinero nosotros te daremos hip… para que te compres algo mejor hip… silo tienes que hacernos felices esta noche puta hip- dijo al igual que sus amigos.

Borracho 4- no te agás la de rogar hip… por eso es que estas aquí no? Hip… eres otra puta que quiere pasarla bien hip- dijo mientras se acercaban a la mujer ignorando por completo al rubio.

Kurenai estaba a punto de darle la golpiza de su vida a esos tipos pero para mala suerte de ellos y para sorpresa de ella naruto agarro la mano de uno de esos tipos apretándola con fuerza asiendo gritar al pobre idiota.

Borracho 5- será mejor que me sueltes niñato de mierda hip- dijo aguantando los gemidos de dolor.

De pronto uno de sus amigos intento darle un golpe para alejarlo pero como agilidad naruto se movió al igual que al tipo que tenia agarrado asiendo que el golpe le llagara a su amigo, ahora tubo que agacharse para esquivar un tipo que quería golpearlo con un palo pero naruto con su agilidad le dio un golpe en la quijada mandándolo a un montón de basura y con un movimiento rápido naruto agarro del antebrazo de dos para luego darle un golpe a cada uno mandándolo a un charco lleno de mugre y con facilidad agarro a uno de cuello lanzándolo contra el suelo dejándolo tendido sin poder levantarse y a los que quedaban los metió en un genjutsu en donde eran torturados y asesinados entre ellos mismos, al instante todos cayeron al suelo con espasmos.

Naruto- `será mejor irnos- dijo mientras agarraba de la mano de kurenai y escapando del lugar para no dar explicaciones a los ninjas que se estaban acercando a la zona.

Kurenai- gracias por defenderme- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ya que si bien ella hubiera podido le agradaba la idea de que el rubio la haiga salvado como aquellos cuentos que su madre solía contarle cuando seguía viva.

Naruto- no tienes por que… de todas formas tu lo hubieras echo kurenai-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurenai- naruto-kun…- no pudo continuar ya que a una cuadra vio algo que le izo enfurecer de sobre manera- malnacido- dijo con odio, naruto sabia que no selo decía a el a si que volteo a ver que era lo que había visto kurenai para ponerla a si.

A una cuadra de donde estaban pudo divisar a un jounin con aspecto de estar resfriado el cual estaba caminando con una alegre mujer la cual naruto pudo darse cuenta que era una de las prostitutas de la zona, naruto pudo ver que kurenai estaba apretando los puños asta que sus nidillos se volvían blancos de tanto apretarlos.

Naruto- quien es ese tipo kurenai-chan?- pregunto ligeramente molesto y ni el sabia el porque.

Kurenai- ese desgraciado es el novio de yugao- dijo apretando los dientes del enojo, y naruto no estaba mejor ya que tras terminar estuvo apunto de ir contra el sujeto y sacarle la cabeza pero tenia que pensar con la cabeza.

Naruto- donde vive yudao?- pregunto conteniendo su enojo, kurenai sabia que la iba a traer para que mire a su disque "novio" siendo le infiel estaba apunto de decirle que no pero al mirar al rubio ella cedió y le dijo donde vivía, ya que aun que no le guste yugao tenia que deshacerse lo mas rápido de esa alimaña pero tenia el presentimiento de que a yugao no le iba a importar mucho y solo terminaría con el.

Tras de que kurenai le diera la dirección de yugao naruto creo un clon de sombre el cual iba a traer a yugao mientras ellos se iban a quedar vigilando al "novio" de yugao.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales yugao apareció junto a ellos con el clon disipado, al parecer en clon ya había soltado la lengua en el camino ya que tras que yugao miro en dirección donde esta hayate junto a ahora no solo una si dos prostitutas que estaban en una banca en lo que antes era un parque ya que estaba lleno de botellas de sake entre otras cosas tiradas en el lugar, sorprendentemente yugao les dijo que acercaran a escucharlos ya que quería confirmar algo que desde que entreno con el rubio se dio cuenta.

Prostituta 1- nee hayate-kun que paso con aquella mujer que es tu novia?- pregunto la mas o menos ebria mujer.

Hayate- yugao?... que tiene? hp- pregunto un poco ebrio, sin darse cuenta que la mujer esta siendo controlado por un genjutsu de kurenai ya que yugao quería hacerle unas preguntas pero sabia que hayate no le contestaría y por eso le pedio a kurenai que agá que la mujer le pregunte.

Prostituta 1- como vas con su entrenamiento?- pregunto mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

Hayate- sigue igual que siempre hip… la muy tonta cree que la estoy entrenando de la mejor forma hip… sin darse cuenta que solo la estoy retrasando para que no me supera hip… será estúpida jajajajajajajajaja- decía mientras amasaba uno de los pechos de la mujer.

Yugao-( que malnacido)- pensó apretando los puchos con fuerza.

Despues de que yugao confirmo sus sospechas salto para luego darle un golpe en rostro de hayate destrozando la banca y las mujerzuelas huyeron del lugar, hayate se levantó con la nariz choreando sangre estaba a punto de lanzarse enzima de quien se atrevió a golpearlo, pero se quedo pálido al ver a su "novia" frente suyo.

Hayate- yu-yugao mi amor que ases por acá?- dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a la mujer.

Yugao- malnacido- dijo mientras le daba otro golpe en la cara mandándolo contra una pared.

Hayate- puedo… explicarlo- dijo mientras se levantaba con dolor- no es… lo que crees… estoy en una misión- dijo intentando convencerla.

Yugao- ahora te tus estúpidas explicaciones infeliz!- dijo mientras el rubio y la peli-negra se ponían a su lado.

Hayate- tu- dijo mirando a kurenai con odio- tu fuiste que le dijo no es verdad!... Maldita mujerzu- No pudo continuar ya que de pronto de la tierra aparecieron cinco cadenas negras encadenándolo y amordazándole la boca.

Naruto- ten cuidado con lo piensas decir- dijo con una miraba de pocos amigos mientras una de las puntas de las cadenas apuntaba a su corazón- pueden ser tus ultimas palabras- dijo mientras la punta se clavaba ligeramente en su pecho asiendo una ligera herida.

Yugao- sabes… yo sabia que eras como todos los quieren estar conmigo… lo único que buscan es sexo… pero nunca lo consiguieran ni tu ni ningunos de tus estúpidos amigos… lo único que me arrepiento es que haiga confiado mi entrenamiento a alguien como tu- dijo con enojo viendo al malnacido- pero no importa después de todo ya tengo a un verdadero hombre ayudándome en mi entrenamiento- le dijo en un susurro en su oreja para que naruto no la escuchara- este es el adiós hayate… y por tu bien espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi… ya que la próxima no saldrás con vida- dijo mientras se alejaba siendo seguida por el rubio y la peli-negra.

Naruto- quieren que las acompañe a algún lugar?- pregunto ya saliendo de la zona roja de konoha.

Yugao- nosotras iremos al apartamento de anko- dijo la peli-negra alzo una ceja confundida ya que en ningún momento le dijo a ella que irían- a si que no hace falta que nos acompañes naruto-kun- dijo mientras sujetaba del brazo a yugao para ponerse en marcha.

Naruto- entonces nos vemos yugao-chan kurenai-chan.

Kurenai- nos vemos naruto-kun- dijo ya siendo arastrada al departamento de la peli-violeta- por cierto… a que iremos al departamento de anko?- pregunto ya a varias cuadres.

Yugao- a declararle la guerra?- dijo con una miraba decidida.

Kurenai- guerra?... que guerra?- pregunto sorprendida.

Yugao- la guerra por el amor de naruto-kun- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sorprendiendo a un mas a kurenai.

Kurenai- de que estas hablando?... estas loca? Anko es nuestra mejor amiga no puedes hacerle eso?!- le grito parandola en seco a su amiga.

Yugao- pero naruto-kun es un chico único… no quiero ser solo su amiga- susurro con tristeza- además quiero confirmar algo que escuchado por eso quiero ir a donde anko- dijo con decisión.

Kurenai- espera un momento!... que es eso que escuchaste- dijo mientras volvía a ser arrastrada por una de sus mejores amigas.

Yugao- lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Kurenai- por que presiento que esta noche esta lejos de terminar?)- se pregunto mientras lloraba cómicamente en su mente.

Y a si yugao se llevo a rastras a kurenai hacia el apartamento de la domadora de las serpiente, mientras tanto naruto por su lado esta entrando a su apartamento ya que acabo de recibir los recuerdos de sus clones.

Naruto-( bien ya tengo el jutsu que me servirá para ver que es lo que hay ahí dentro)- pensó mientras se ponia en posición de loto para ingresar en su pasaje mental.

 **PAISAJE MENTAL DE NARUTO**

vemos a naruto apareciendo frente a una cabaña que estaba entre el bosque y un lago que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa de dos pisos, tras abrir los ojos al frente suyo apareció kurama ten grande como lo recordaba y la nueva inquilina, natsumi tan bella como recordaba y con el mismo atuendo que recordaba.

Naruto- hola natsumi-chan kurama- dijo ya recuperando su movilidad ya que aun no se acostumbraba en entrar y caminar por su paisaje mental.

Natsumi- hola naruto-sama- dijo respetuosamente, sacando una gota en la noca del rubio ya que cuendo le enseño los honoríficos a natsumi ella empezó a llamarlo con el "sama" a naruto.

Kurama- **hola cachorro-** dijo igual que siempre, pero naruto empezó a notar que kurama no olia como debería oler si no despedía un olor un poco a mujer pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que si algo pasaba kurama se diría cuando sea el momento.

Naruto- bueno… vamos a ver que es lo que contiene esos dos templos- dijo mientras el junto a sus acompañantes se iban a un claro en el bosque que desde que cambio su paisaje mental aquellos dos templos aparecieron y como naruto estudio sellado sabia que aquellos templos eran un clase de sellados que contenían algo dentro suyo… la pregunta era, que es lo que contenía?... pregunta que iba a ser respondida en ese instante.

No tardaron en llegar a los dos templos casi al instante naruto empezó a hacer los sellos.

Kurama-( que será lo que habrá dentro suyo?... kuchina también los tenia pero ella no se especializó en sellado por eso nunca supo que es lo que había, pero el cachorro tiene dos mientras que ella solo tenia uno… lo que sea ahora sabremos que es lo que hay dentro de esos templos)- pensó mientras naruto termino de hacer una larga secuencia de sellos y ponía ambas manos en el suelo, de pronto ambos templos empezaron a brillar fuertemente y absorbiendo chakra de naruto, pasaron cerca de 15 minutos en los cuales naruto agoto casi todas sus reservas de chakra siendo obligado a salir del espacio mental para dormir unas horas.

Mientras que en el espacio mental los dos templos empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco en una luz amarrilla dejando ver dos cuerpos de dos peli-rojas las cuales poco a poco empezaron a moverse.

La primera era una peli-roja con el cabello amarado en dos bollos en la cabeza, con la piel clara, con una especie de joya en la frente, sus ojos eran negros, un kimono blanco que resalataba sus pechos copa "D" grandes y firmes.

La segunda mujer, su cabello iba suelto con dos mechones que remarcaban su bello rostro y su cabello largo caia como cascada asta su espalda baja, tenia unos hermosos ojos violeta-grises, si piel era clara, iba vestida con un kimono blanco al igual que la otra peli-roja.

¿?- donde estoy?- pregunto desconcertaba viendo a sus lados para luego enfocar su miraba en kurama y la rubia que sele quedaron viendo- kura-chan… donde estoy?- pregunto reconociendo al kyuubi.

¿?- kurama?- pregunto la otra peli-roja viendo al kyuubi sorprendida.

Kurama- tenia el ligero presentimiento, pero veo que estaba en lo cierto- dijo con vos… femenina?, si era vos femenina- tiempo sin verlas… kushina uzumaki y mito uzumaki… y yo que pensaba que ya no las vería de nuevo- dijo mirando a las hora conocidas como mito y kushina las mujeres mas sexis que… digo las anteriores jinshuriki del kyuubi no kitusne.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno asta que aquí el capitulo, que tal les pareció el capitulo, sorprendidos o es que ya sabían que ellas iban a aparecer, y sobre los uchihas ellos van a aparecer después de la invasión cuando naruto se encuentre con itachi y solo eso diré, y sin decir mas nos vemos amigos.**

 **BAY BAY.**


	9. Chapter 8

**EL HERDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **REVIEWS**

 **cirp2303-** me alegre que te guste amigo.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho-** si yo también odio a hayate, y que bien te gusto lo del genjutsu de kakashi jejejejejeje y perdón por confundirte con hombre jejejejeje.

 **CCSakuraforever-** que bueno que te gusta como se esta desarrollando mi historia jejejejejeje.

 **Zafir09** **-** a mi también me gusto esa parte y poco a poco ambas yamanakas estarán en el haren de naruto jejejejejeje.

 **wolf1990-** jejejejejjeje perdón amigo pero todo eso va a ser tal ves para el siguiente capitulo.

 **Kitsuneblue-** gomen pero lo de que kurama sea mujer es un echo, pero seguramente voy a sorprender a muchos en siguiente capitulo ya que explicare una parte de la espadas y como fue que los bijus aparecieron.

 **Hunkwesker-** perdón pero igual que el anterior kurama será mujer gomen nakama.

 **Como siempre los personajes no son de mi creación ni nada por el estilo**

 **ESPACIO MENTAL DE NARUTO**

Vemos a dos peli-rojas, una rubia y la kyuubi.

Kushina- como terminamos aquí?- pregunto mirando por todos la dos- y donde es que estamos kura-chan?- pregunto mirando a la kitsune sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

Kurama- eso es lo que me pregunto yo?- dijo dando a entender que no ella sabia que mierda ocurría hay ( ni siquiera el puto autor sabe que escribir para que las cosas sean entrelazadas y no escribir pura mierda jejejeje)- sabes que ocurrió mito- pregunto viendo a la otra rubia la cual estaba igual desconcertada ya que ella murió cuando le paso el kyuubi a kushina mediante "el sello de los ocho trigramas" o "sello de shinigami" en el cual invoco a la diosa de la muerte para sellar el alma de kurama en kushina.

Despues meditarlo media hora ( y para el autor casi dos días sin saber que mierda escribir) mito hablo.

Mito- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea que es lo que pasa- dijo encogiéndose en hombros, todos los presentes cayeron de espaldas ( asta el mismo autor que no supo que diantres escribir)- me podríamos donde estamos kurama?- repitió la pregunta de kushina.

Kurama- este lugar es el espacio mental de tu hijo kushina- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli-roja.

Kushina- este… es el espacio mental de… Naru?- pregunto pero se dio cuenta de la rubia que estaba parada al lado de kurama, la miro de pies a cabeza con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa- cre… creí que iba a tener un hijo varón… pero… que in porta si es mujer esto da una belleza y es tan linda!- grito mientras abrasaba a la rubia la cual estaba azul por la falta de aire por el abraso que le estaba dando la peli-roja.

Kurama- kushina… ella no es tu hija- dijo parando a kushina la cual estaba sin entender nada-( aun que se podría decir que lo es, después de todo si alma y esencia fueron creadas a partir de la de naruto a si que se podría decir que son como, hermanos gemelos?).

Kushina- como que no es mi hija?- pregunto aun mas confundida que desde el principio- si ella no es mi hija, donde esta mi hijo?- pregunto desconcertada.

Kurama- naruto desgasto casi todo su chakra al momento libero sus almas de una especie de sello por lo tanto termino desmallándose- dijo sorprendiendo de sobre manera a mito.

Mito- dices que tanto mi alma como la kushina-chan estaban selladas dentro del hijo de ella?... Y que el las libero?- dijo sin creerlo.

Kurama- eso mismo.

Kushina- y quien esta chica tan linda- pregunto sin despegar el abrazo en el que tenia acorralada a la rubia que ahora si podía respirar pero no huir.

Kurama- ella apareció poco después de que naruto se apoderara de la espada que estaba en la biblioteca uzumaki junto con todos los pergaminos de jutsus del clan- dijo naruto casi dándole un ataque cardiaco a mito que si tuviera su cuerpo lo mas que seguro que esta ves hubiera muerto de un ataque cardiaco y kushina que en menor escala estaba sorprendida.

Mito- dices que la espada que nuestro clan protegía fue empuñada por el hijo de kushina-chan?- pregunto después de recuperarse.

Kurama- bueno no tanto a si- dijo mientras las peli-rojas ahora no entendía nada- es sierto que el cachoro se apodero de la espada, pero desde que la espada se metio al cuerpo de naruto la espada nunca mas apareció- dijo sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

Kushina- por cierto mito-sama… aquella que es esa espada?- pregunto mientras mito renia una gota en la nuca al igual que kurama.

Mito- es verdad que ti viniste a konoha desde muy niña y por eso nunca te explicaron nada- recordó- bueno… según lo que e escuchado la espada perteneció al primer líder de nuestro clan... se dice era el hombre mas fuerte que haiga existido en esos momentos y que el fue un guerre de los dioses que fue mandado para proteger a la humanidad del ataques de demonios que fueron saliendo del "makai"… los dioses en su momento le obsequiaron a el dos espadas una de ellas era " **eien no yami** " (oscuridad eterna) y " **seinaru hikari** "( luz sagrada)… no se sabe nada de su muerte, pero se dice que el antes de morir dejo su espada " **eien no yami"** al clan que el había creado junto a su mujer y otros con los que compartió su poder y su otra espada la dejo con un amigo suyo para que la cuidase ya que la espada " **seinaru hikari"** no podía estar cerca de " **eien no yami"** por que sus poderes chochan y causarían problemas si es que ambas están juntas sin alguien que las pueda controlar, la espada " **eien no yami"** fue guardada junto aun pergamino en cual estaba los pasos y para obtener la espada si eras el elegido para poder portarla por lo tanto algunos uzumaki`s intentaron portarla pero fallaron y perdieron la vida, por lo cual la espada fue guardada y sellada en la biblioteca uzumaki para que cuando llegue el elegido la porte… eso lo poco que se sabe del origen de la espada y del origen del clan uzumaki- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli-roja por el pequeño resumen de tanto el origen del clan y de la espada.

Kushina- y la espada " **seinaru hikari"** sabían donde estaba?- pregunto curiosa.

Mito- lo poco se sabe, es que el tipo al que el dio la espada era un herero de armas el cual viajaba por el continente buscando un lugar en el cual pueda vivir pacíficamente y al momento de irse el dijo que su familia iba a cuidarla asta que llegue alguien a reclamarla… pero cuando yo llegue a konoha encontré al descendiente el cual tenia en su poder la espada, según pudo escuchar su familia cuido la espada por generaciones asta que alguien la pueda reclamar ya que solo ellos pueden tocarla, cualquier otro que intente tocarla sucederá lo mismo que la otra espada morirá por el gasto de chakra- dijo sorprendiendo a todos esta ves.

Kushina- espera… dices que en la aldea de la hoja esta " **seinaru hikari"?-** pregunto sorprendida.

Mito- si… la encontré poco después de que me vine a vivir en la aldea, para ser especifica la encontré en una tienda de armas, justa mente que entre el dueño estaba limpiando el arma, yo la reconocí casi al instante ya que aquella espada era igual que la otra pero de un color blanco con dorado y además despedía un aura de luz muy extraña al igual que la otra que despedía un aura oscura- dijo recordando la ves que fue a comprar armamento ninja- por cierto si naruto vive en la aldea seguramente se habrá topado con la tienda y tal ves haiga visto la espada, o no kurama?- pregunto viendo a la kitsune la cual estaba poniendo cara de pensativa con su mano en el mentón.

Kurama- a decir verdad, naruto ya se encontró con aquella espada, pero a el le daba mala espina por lo tanto siempre se mantenía alejado de la arma asta que la guarden- dijo recordando las veces que naruto estuvo en presencia de dicha arma.

Mito- que yo sepa existe un procedimiento para poder usar la espada de luz… seguramente por eso naruto no se puede acercar- razonaba aquella opción.

Kushina- ya mucho de hablar de eso… en su momento sabremos del por que las cosas pasan- dijo ya un poco frustraba por la información que acaba de recibir- por cierto kura-chan como le fue a naruto asta ahora?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la kyuubi.

Kurama-(esta será la noche mas larga y fastidiosa de mi vida… ahora como diablos le voy a decir a kuchina que su hijo fue maltratado de muchas maneras cuando era niño?)- pensó frustraba viendo que iba a tener que contar todo eso y con lo que conocía el carácter de kushina y sus cambios de humor iba a ser la noche mas problemática de su vida-bueno…- y empezó a contarle la historia (para los que vieron la historia de 2naruto un ninja audaz" saben que kushina cambia de humor con facilidad desde estar alegre a estar triste, o eso fue lo que yo llegue a entender).

Ya al dia siguiente vemos al naruto levantándose ya recuperado del desgasto de chakra que tubo en la noche anterior.

Naruto-(por que no podre comunicarme con kurama y natsumi-chan… nisiquiera puedo entrar a mi espacio mental, bueno tendre que esperar para saber que es lo que había hay dentro)- pensó mientras se iba a bañar y desayunar ya que tenia entrenamiento toda la mañana con yugao y kurenai.

Despues de que naruto termino de desayunar se fue directo al campo de entrenamiento para reunirse con las mujeres pero antes de irse dejo varios clones de sombra estudiando el "hiraishin no jutsu", ya al llegar al lugar pudo ver a yugao y a kurenai que recién habían llegado y empezaron la practica, en donde naruto estuvo practicando kenjutsu contra yugao mientras sus clones estaban estudiando e intercambiando información de genjutsu con kurenai y después naruto practicaba genjutsu contra kurenai mientras yugao pelea contra unos 20 clones de naruto para que ella pueda aprender mas rápido sin contenerse en si por si acaso mataba a naruto.

Mientras tanto en su paisaje mental de naruto que antes era un hermoso bosque con un rio y una cabaña ahora era era un lugar con arboles destrozado y la cabaña estaba la mitad completamente destrozada mientras en rubio tenia rocas y piedras esparcidas por el lugar, ahora vemos a la rubia de dos coletas en el lomo de kurama para protegerse del peligro, mito también estaba encima de la cabeza de kurama mirando a kushina la cual estaba destrozando con sus cadenas de chakra los pocos arboles que habían ya que se acaba de enterar de enterar la vida tan horrible que naruto tubo que vivir por culpa de la decisión de minato y por culpa de ella por no haberlo detenido, cuando termino de despedazar otro árbol y estaba por ir contra otro callo de rodillas mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos viendo que pudo haber evitado todo lo que naruto vivió.

Kushina- no… por que… mi pequeño hijo… tubo… que vivir a si…- decía apenas ya que los jadeos y las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar con claridad, mientras las otras femeninas se acercaban al para consolar a la peli-roja que estaba empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mientras tanto en el exterior vemos a naruto saliendo caminando por las calles después de terminar de comer con yugao y kurenai que mientras comían hablaban de varias cosas como las anécdotas en donde siempre estaba incluida anko ya que ella era la que daba alegría a tanto yugao y kurenai, simplemente un amistad hermosa entre las tres mujeres, pero ahora vemos a naruto caminando por las calles que curiosamente el rubio estaba entrando al compuesto inuzaka, sin que el sede cuente su olfato lo estaba guiando asía donde estaban un par de mujeres.

Naruto-( por que estaré en el compuesto inuzaka?)- se pregunto para después alzar los hombros y seguir caminando.

Llego a lo que se podria decir el centro del compuesto en donde pudo ver a al parecer todos los inuzakas que estaban en una reunión, al estar a casi una cuadra todas las cabezas voltearon a verlo las mujeres con curiosidad y los hombres parecían que estaban gruñendo al igual que los perros como si estuvieran apunto de saltar enzima del rubio.

Naruto pudo reconocer a tsume inuzaka patriarca del clan inuzaka que estaba parada en una especie de plata forma, la mujer estaba con traje jounin estándar sin chaleco pero aun a si se podía diferenciar las pochos copa D y sus nalgas firmes y redondas con las piernas bien toneadas era una mujer con el cabello desordenado con los ojos rasgados y piel ligeramente morena, luego reconoció a hana inuzaka hija de tsume, hana era de cabello castaño ojos cafés con la piel clara, ella estaba vestida con ropa jounin estándar que al igual que su madre se podía diferenciar sus pechos copa C bordeando los D firmes y redondos y sus nalgas igual mente firmes y redondos y sus piernas largas que a diferencia de tsume ella tenia un short licra corto que daba una bella vista de sus bellas piernas, a ambas las conoció una ves que fue a la casa de kiba para jugar después de las clases de la academia en donde conoció a ese par de mujeres.

Hana-( ese es naruto?... a crecido arto)- dijo viendo al rubio que parecía que tenia unos 15 o 16 años por su altura.

Tsume-(es el cachorro… diablos el cachorro tiene un fuerte olor a zorro)- dijo para luego voltear a ver a los hombres del clan-( mierda estos desgraciados están a punto de saltarle encima a naruto… mierda y con lo celos que son seguramente ven a naruto como una amenaza)- pensó frustraba ya que los hombres de su clan eran muy celosos por lo que ellos creen que son sus "territorios", pero no pudo hacer nada ya que un grupo por no decir todos se fueron acercando a naruto junto con varios perros pero otros se quedaban quietos y se podría de sir que estaban temblando los cuales eran los que mejor olfato tenían del clan-( por que kuromaru no esta yendo en contra de naruto)- pensó viendo a su perro el cual estaba ligeramente temblando, mientras hana estaba con la misma duda viendo a sus tres perros los cuales estaban temblando visiblemente.

Inuzaka 1- que es lo que quieres por aquí niño grrrr- gruño a lo ultimo como si estuviera a punto de saltarle enzima al rubio al igual que los otros.

Naruto- caminando- dijo sin siquiera afectarle el poco sentido asesino que liberaba cada uno de ellos.

Inuzaka 2- grrrr será mejor que te retires niño grrrrr- dijo mientras intentaban intimidar a naruto.

Naruto-( que diablos les pasa a estos sujetos… según escuche lo que ellos están asiendo ahora es intentar intimidarme… pero por que diablos lo hacen?)- pensó un poco enojado-( si quieren intimidar a alguien… veamos si pueden con esto)- no sabia como pero si instinto asesino estaba empezando a salir a flote mientras empezaba a tensarse- salgan de mi camino… grrrrrrrr!- dijo mientras gruñía pero el como si fuera un zorro.

Los pobres desgraciados no querían admitirlo pero estaban temerosos, de pronto el instinto asesino de naruto volvió a aumentar asta tal nivel que todos empezaron a retroceder los perros que antes gruñían escaparon casi al instante que naruto gruño, los hombres inuzaka empezaron a retroceder unos pasos mientras el rubio los avanzaba, el instinto asesino del rubio llego asta tal punto que los hombres le dieron paso para que pasara sin que ninguno se pudiera oponer.

Tsume-( es… un alfa)- pensaba en shock y un poco excitada como a se muchos años no lo estuvo, hana estaba igual o peor que su madre junto con otras inuzakas que empezaron a ver al rubio como un pedazo de carne.

Hana-( por que rayos tengo tanto calor)- pensó ya que ella a pesar de ser una inuzaka a ella no le afectaba las feromonas que los hombres desprende por lo tanto ella nunca tubo un compañero como las otras chicas del clan, cosa que heredó de su madre ya que ella tampoco le afectaban las feromonas pero había una a e sección las cuales eran las feromonas de un macho alfa, macho alfa que naruto es.

Tsume-( diablos ni siquiera mi ex esposo me logro excitar a la primera!… como es que el si puede!… ya me imagino como deberán estar la otras hembras del clan)- pensó ya que no necesitaba voltear a verlas, el olor de excitación que estaban desprendiendo lo decía todo en los cuales no le sorprendió oler el de su hija-( al parecer encontraste un verdadero macho hana)- dijo viendo que el rubio estaba acercándose y estaba mirando a su hija, ella sabia que a pesar que su hija no le afectaba las feromonas, ella desprendía sus feromonas femeninas un semana entera debes en cuando, feromonas que ninguno podía olerlas o eso parecía ya que naruto las pudo oler y por eso estaba hay, pero para su sorpresa el rubio volteo su miraba para verla a ella también-( es imposible que el pueda oler las mías también!)- pensó sorprendida ya que ella también empezó a soltar feromonas al mismo tiempo que su hija, que justamente fue el día anterior- que… que se te ofrece por aquí naruto-kun?- pregunto intentando no sonar excitada pero se olvido que el mote "kun" se ponía a aquellos que te interesan-( malditas feromonas y hormonas! Ya me están empezando a afectar!)- gritaba mental mente.

Naruto- a decir verdad no se que es lo que hago por aquí… pero puedo sentir varios aromas muy exquisitos, pero el de ustedes dos son extremadamente delicioso- dijo mientras el empezaba a soltar mas de sus propias feromonas masculinas excitando aun mas a las mujeres inuzakas, todos los hombres inuzakas estaban que gruñían a no mas poder pero aun que quisieran no podían saltar enzima del rubio, sus propios instintos les decían que se mantengan alejado de el.

Tsume- bueno estarás a prueba asta que terminen los exámenes chunin- dijo mientras todos se sorprendieron por ello ya que la líder del clan iba a darle la oportunidad al rubio para ser su compañero- y de mi hija también- eso sorprendió mas a todos y todos pesaron que hana se iba a oponer pero simplemente se quedo callada y con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Naruto- prueba?... prueba para que?- pregunto confundido ya que no sabia de que iba todo esto.

Tsume- todo a su momento… a si cuando llegue el momento sabremos si vas a poder o no- dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre su pechos asiendo los resaltar mas.

Naruto- eto… de acuerdo?- dijo como si fuera una pregunta.

Tsume- bueno… puedes retirarte- dijo viendo que el rubio estaba en peligro de ser violado por la población femenina del clan inuzaka… aun que no seria tan malo según el autor.

Naruto- bueno… me retiro, nos vemos- dijo mientras salía por donde había entrado llevándose su instinto asesino pero las feromonas que el rubio desprendió parecía que seguían esparcida por el aire.

Tsume- bueno… la reunión de este mes termino… cada quien vallan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer- dijo mientras todo el mundo se esparcía y cada quien para su casa.

Hana- mama… te aras compañeras de naruto-kun?- pregunto ya cuando estaban en la sala de su casa.

Tsume- sabes que cualquiera que quiera domar a una inuzaka tiene que ganar un combate contra la persona que quiera tener de compañero… el tiene que ganarme en un combate y si también te quiere a ti también tiene que ganarte en un combate- dijo mientras se servía refresco para ella y para su hija.

Hana- la-las dos vamos a compartir un compañero!?- pregunto ya dando por echo que iba a ser compañera del rubio.

Tsume- naruto-kun esta en el sistema de crianza de clanes, por lo tanto el tendrá que tener varias esposas… si es que quieres que el sea tu compañero tendrás que acostumbrarte en compartir a tu compañero- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de su hija.

Hana- es cierto- dijo recordando cuando le dijo a su familia que naruto estaba en el sistema de crianza, ese día kiba empezó a odiar/envidiar a naruto y se propuso a superarlo.

Tsume- como que esta empezando a hacer calor- dijo mientras ponía su baso en la mesa.

Hana- aaahh… ka-san- dijo mientras su madre estaba empezando a besar el cuello de hana.

Tsume- sabes que tendremos que esperar asta que naruto-kun nos agá sus compañeras… asta ese momento tendríamos que aguantarnos… pero si vamos a compartir el mismo compañero… no hay nada de malo que lo ágamos entre nosotras… además no es la primera ves que lo hacemos- dijo mientras la besaba y le sacaba su chaleco ninja.

Hana- tienes razón- dijo mientras ella también empezaba a sacar su uniforme jounin de tsume, pronto ambas mujeres desaparecieron en un shunshin de hojas para aparecer en la cama matrimonial de tsume.

Tsume- naruto-kun tiene suerte… será el primero que meta algo aquí- dijo mientras acariciaba la vagina de hana que estaba tapada sobre la tela de la ropa interior- y tu que quieras que te quiete la virginidad hoy- dijo mientras besaba los pezones de la hana.

Hana- aaaaahhh… ka-sama siiiiii a si!- gemía a gusto la castaña por el placer que le estaba dando su madre- es que quiera aaahhh… probar como se sentía aaaa… y a mi solo me gustaba hacerlo contigo aaaaaaaahhhhhh!- gemía mientras tsume empezaba a lamer la vagina de su hija.

Tsume-no te preocupes aaahhhh… seguro que naruto te dará un placer que nunca olvidaras aaaaahhhhhh!- gemía mientras su hija lamia su vagina en la posición 69, dando se placer mutuamente.

Mientras tanto nuestro protagonista esta caminando por las calles y seguía pensando que era lo que había ocurrido en el compuesto inuzaka

Naruto-(bueno… no creo que sea nada malo… cuando sea el momento sabré en lo que me e metido)- dijo mientras caminaba por la zona de los terrenos de los clanes, asta que vio una tienda de ropa ninja en la cual el empezó a comprar sus ropas ya que siempre las suele romper en las misiones de una u otra forma y como no sabe costurar siempre termina comprándose ropa nueva pero por alguna razón siempre termina discutiendo de cualquier cosa con la dueña de la tienda.

Naruto-( creo que debería ir a conseguir unas ropas para los exámenes chunin… además ya va siendo hora que cambie de estilo y mi ropa ya me esta quedando un poco chica)- dijo, ya que aun que nadie lo notara sus ropas le empezaron a apretar ligeramente y molestaban a la hora de hacer misiones o entrenar.

Sin mas que decir el se acercó a la tienda para entrar asta el mostrador tocando la campanita para llamar a la encargada, no tardo nada en aparecer una mujer de cabello negro lacio y corto con un peinado de un lado que en marcaba su rostro o lo que se podía ver de su rostro, su piel era clara e iba con lentes un largo abrigo gris asta medio muslo que ocultaba su figura iba con una licra negra y unas botas ninjas que dejaba ver los dedos de los pies topando casi las rodillas y por lo poco que se podía ver, tenia puesto unos gantes negros sin dedos, ella media una estatura media ósea unos , el nombre de esta mujer es moe aburame viuda de shibi aburame y matriarca del clan aburame madre de una hija y un hijo ( si quieren ver la imagen del personaje entren a mi pagina del Facebook para los que no saben cual es, el nombre de la pagina es "el heredero de la voluntad uzumaki").

Moe- buenos di… pero si eres tu naruto-kun- dijo con pereza el nombre del rubio el cual se le enmarco una vena en la nuca.

Naruto- a mi también me da gusto volverla a ver moe-san- dijo con claro tono de sarcasmo.

Moe- a si tratas a tu suegra- dijo aun que no lo se notase parecía que estaba bromeando.

Naruto- en que momento me convertí en su yerno- pregunto intentando para ser normal.

Moe- ósea que dices que mi bella hija es fea- dijo con una vena en la nuca.

Naruto- en ningún momento dijo que su hija es fea- se estaba defendiendo e intentando no continuar la discusión.

Moe- ósea que es horrible- dijo con otra vena en la nuca y estaba en su vos se podía escuchar mucho enojo.

Naruto- que no, su hija es muy bella!- dijo en vos alta recordando a la bella peli-café de piel clara hermana mayor de su amigo shino- y como es eso que soy se yerno?- pregunto duda.

Moe- con esa actitud nunca la conquistaras- dijo mientras movía su dedo índice junto con su cabeza- tienes que ser mas cariñoso con ella- le decía al rubio como conquistar a su amada hija.

Naruto-(cuando fue que le pedí consejos de como conquistar a su hija?)- se pregunto mental mente mientras la mujer le seguía diciendo como comportarse con su hija.

Moe- por cierto, que era lo que querías naruto-kun?- pregunto después de una larga lista de como comportarse con su hija.

Naruto- mmmm… ah quería un par de conjunto de ropa para los examen chunin- dijo mientras la peli-negra asentía con la cabeza para después entregarle un par de conjunto de ropas al rubio- por cierto donde se fue rin-chan- pregunto por la hija de la señora.

Moe- se fue a una misión junto a su equipo chunin- dijo mientras guarda el dinero que el rubio le entrego- después dices que no estas detrás de mi hija- dijo bromeando, naruto simplemente lo dejo pasar ya que no quería discutir con ella- por cierto naruto-kun, tienes tiempo?.

Naruto- si, no tengo nada que hacer… en que quieres que te ayude?- pregunto mientras guardaba su ropa en un pergamino.

Moe- bueno… tengo que acomodar varias cajas y distribuirla- dijo mientras guiaba al rubio hacia el almacén donde estaban las ropas ninjas que por naturaleza eran pesadas ya que sus hilos están echo de un hilo especial de fibras que solo el clan aburame tiene gracias a sus insectos, al entrar al almacén naruto vio varias montañas de cartones en las cuales estaba la ropa ninja.

Naruto- bueno… no hay problema- dijo mientras creaba unos diez clones que le ayudaran para terminar mas rápido.

El resto de la tarde el rubio se la paso ayudando a la mujer, el movía las cajas mientras ella les indicaba donde y como era costumbre discutían de ves en cuando donde ganaba siempre la aburame.

Moe- gracias por ayudarme naruto-kun- dijo mientras los se sentaban en un sofá.

Naruto- no fue nada- dijo con una ligera sonrisa asiendo sonreír a la mujer- por cierto, y shino donde esta?- pregunto ya que en todo la tarde no vio a su compañero de la academia.

Moe- me dijo que iba a ir a coleccionar algunos especímenes en el bosque… seguramente se va a quedar hay todo el dia y la mayoría de la noche- dijo mientras suspiraba un poco molesta- no se por que se la pasa siempre buscando especímenes- dijo mientras se apoyaba contra el espalda del sofá.

Naruto- bueno, cada uno tiene sus propios pasatiempo a si que no lo juzgues- dijo igual con la espalda apoyada.

Moe- yo siempre lo apoyo con lo que hace a si que no me molestes- dijo con los brazos cruzados como una niña.

Naruto- yo no te estoy molestando- dijo, de pronto le llego la información de los clones que estaban estudiando el hiraishin no jutsu, tubo un pequeño colapso mental ya que esta ves era mayor la información.

Moe- naruo-kun!?- pregunto un poco preocupada ya que de pronto el rubio tubo un corto colapso.

Naruto- no te preocupes… solo fue una pequeña sobrecarga de información- dijo mientras poco a poco su mente se recomponía.

Moe- no deberías esforzarte mucho… podría ser algo peor y tal ves nadie te pueda ayudar y quien sabe que puede pasarte- dijo muy preocupada.

Naruto- yo no hago algo que no sepa que va a salir bien, a si que no te preocupes- dijo con una media sonrisa sonrojando ligeramente a la mujer.

Moe-( as crecido mucho naruto-kun… aun recuerdo cuando eras un mocoso que se la pasaba haciendo bromas a todo el mundo)- pensó viendo al rubio que a tan solo 13 y medio ya era todo un hombre y no solo de altura- y dime naruto-kun, que técnica estas estudiando?- pregunto muy curiosa.

Naruto- es el… hiraishin no jutsu- dijo con una sonrisa y la peli-negra estaba con la cara en shock para después poner una de sorpresa para después mirar a naruto muy acusadoramente.

Moe- como conseguiste el pergamino donde esta la técnica del cuarto hokage?- pregunto asiendo que el rubio sudara mares aun que no se notaba- respóndeme!- alzo ligeramente la vos ya que el rubio se negaba en contarle.

Naruto- bueno… te acuerdas cuando robe el pergamino prohibido- pregunto, moe asintió con la cabeza ya que todos a todos los ninjas sele informo ese día sobre el robo del pergamino prohibido y poco después logro sacarle la información a naruto- bueno, pasa que cuando lo tenia en mi poder bueno… mande uno de mis clones para que copiara los jutsus y hay estaba el hiraishin no jutsu- explico.

Moe- sabes que si se enteran te mandaran a prisión por muchos años cierto- dijo con un suspiro ya acostumbrada de que venga el rubio y le diga alguna tremenda estupideces y hazaña casi imposible de realizar, véase en ellas la ves que por alguna forma naruto logro ponerle bombas de pintura en las mascaras de los anbus sin que ellos se den cuenta o la ves en la que puso trampas en las calles de konoha que al pisarla estas explotaban con un liquido hediondamente asqueroso en la cual cayeron muchos jounin los cuales tuvieron de baja durante 4 días por que apestaban asquerosamente- por cierto el consejo al fin autorizo el resurgimiento del clan uzumaki- dijo ligeramente molesta.

Naruto- en serio!- dijo sorprendido ya que no creía que esos vejetes del consejo aigan autorizado que el resurja el clan- yo pensaba que tendría que pasar un tiempo para que lo autoricen.

Moe- hiruzen y danzo lograron convencer al consejo- dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de naruto.

Naruto- que será lo que estará planeando danzo para que me aiga apoyado- dijo ligeramente molesto ya que a pesar de que no conocía a ese tipo, sabia que era alguien que solo quería apoderarse de konoha- por cierto ya me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

Moe- gracias por ayudarme naruto-kun- dijo mientras el rubio sedaba vuelta para verla pero sorpresiva mente moe le dio un beso en la mejilla, el rubio logro ver el rostro completo de moe y lo único que pudo pensar es-( es muy bella)- dijo para despues sonrojarse levemente por eso- adiós naruto-kun- ella igual con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Naruto- adiós moe-chan- dijo mientras se alejaba dejando un poco mas sonrojada por el mote.

Moe-( que diablos estoy pensando… mi hija esta enamorada demonios!)- se recriminaba mentalmente por sus acciones, para luego meterse a su tienda y empezar a serrar.

Ahora vemos al rubio caminando a su apartamento después des pues de pasar a comer su preciado ramen.

Kurama- **oe naruto?** \- llamo el zorro telepáticamente.

Naruto-( que su sede kurama?)- dijo echado en su cama.

Kurama- **ven aquí adentro… hay cosas que tienes que ver y enterarte-** dijo el zorro, el rubio pudo notar un poco de nerviosismo en su vos, pero no pregunto ya que suponía que en ese momento se iba a enterar.

Naruto-( de acuerdo)- dijo mientras serraba sus ojos transportándose a su mente.

 **ESPACIO MENTAL DE NARUTO**

Vemos al rubio en frente de la casa que había construido para natsumi, pero por alguna razón casi todo el lugar estaba destrozado, el rubio tubo una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver todo eso, pero su vista se detuvo en seco cuando vio a kurama sentada y en sus patas delanteras vio a tres personas, una era natsumi la cual estaba con la misma ropa con la que había aparecido en un principio, luego vio a dos peli-rojas las cuales eran una belleza aunque una de las peli-rojas tenia sus ojos rojos, naruto se dio cuenta que ella había estado llorando por un buen tiempo.

Naruto- que sucede kurama?- pregunto ligeramente sorprendido al ver a mas personas en su espacio mental- y quienes son aquellas mujeres?- dijo viendo a las dos peli-rojas, para sorpresa del rubio la peli-roja que tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos de llorar se abalanzó contra el abrasándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kushina- hijo mío- dijo con lagrimas otra ves en sus ojos, sorprendiendo mucho al rubio- perdona a tu madre… por haber echo… que tengas una horrible vida… como la que tuviste que vivir- dijo apenas entre las lagrimas, el rubio no sabia el por que pero había empezando a soltar lagrimas mientras sus brazos abrazaban a la peli-roja- perdóname… yo no quería condenarte en una vida tan horrible… perdóname- dijo llorando descontroladamente.

Naruto- ka-san- dijo en un susurro mientras el igual estaba llorando como nunca lo había echo, recordando las veces que quiso que su madre estuviera a su lado, para cuidarlo, protegerlo y darle el amor que siempre quiso, y ahora al fin tenia a su madre en sus brazos- ka-san… siempre quise conocerte- dijo mientras poco a poco dejaba de llorar para relajarse y abrasar a la persona que siempre quiso conocer.

Kushina- perdóname… por mi culpa la gente de konoha te lastimaba… perdóname- decía aun culpándose por todo lo que su hijo tubo que pasar, todas las golpizas que tubo que soportar, todos los insultos que recibió, todo por que haber tomado dejado que su hijo cargue con una misión tan pesada como ser el jinshuriki del kyubi no kitsune.

Naruto- eso llano importa- dijo mientras consolando a su ahora conocida madre- pero como es que estas en mi espacio mental?- pregunto con duda mientras acariciaba el bello cabello de kushina.

Kurama- **nadie lo sabe mocoso** \- hablo por fin el kitsune.

Naruto- como que na…?- no pudo continuar ya que pronto a un par de metros de naruto apareció una especie de circulo con una estrella en en centro con el kanji de shinigami en el centro, de pronto del circulo empezo a aparecer una cabellera negra que poco a poco empezó a aparecer el cuerpo completo de la mujer frente suyo.

Tenia el cabello negro, ojos violetas, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo que llegaba asta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior de su cabello, su piel ligeramente sonrojada y clara, estaba vestida de un yukata negro con el obi blanco, a pesar de que el yukata ocultaba su cuerpo naruto pudo darse cuenta que era una hermosa mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo que se enmarcaba perfectamente en el yukata ( para los que quiera ver su imagen estará en la pagina de Facebook si es que quieren ver como es).

Mito, kurama- shinigami-sama!- gritaron sorprendidas y sorprendiendo al rubio y a kushina que volteo a ver a la megumi que estaba para viendo curiosamente al rubio.

Shinigami- as crecido mucho naruto- dijo mientras el rubio ponia cara de no entender para luego abrir los ojos recordando un episodio se su vida.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, como vieron apareció la diosa de la muerte en el espacio mental del rubio, y tamiben el haren del rubio poco a poco se esta formando, para los que no quieren que kurama sea mujer lo siento pero será mujer aun que de una forma que nadie espera que lo aga jejejejejeje.**

 **¿ alguien espero que el capitulo se desarrollara de esta manera?**

 **¿ por que creen que la hermosa y sexual diosa aiga aparecido en el espacio mental de naruto?**

 **¿Por qué siempre el rubio esta rodeado de hermosas mujeres y no nosotros?**

 **¿Por qué estoy desviando del tema?**

 **Esas y muchas preguntas rondan por la mente de muchos, por cierto perdonen el dia de tardansa es que mire higschool dxd otra ves des pues de un año y no me resiste y termine mirando toda la serie y seme fue todo el dia jejejejejejejeje.**

 **¿a quienes le an pasado lo mismo que ami, O solo fui yo?**

 **Bay bay.**


	10. Chapter 9

**EL HERDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD UZUMAKI**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Zafir09-** que bueno que gusto, y si poco a poco el haren se va formando.

 **CCSakuraforever-** si, yo tambien estoy esperando ansioso cuando eso pase, por que a decir verdad yo tampoco estoy planeadondo a futuro si no de ese momento, y por lo tanto ni yo se cuando naruto se apoderara de la de luz.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-** ejejejejejej eso de anomorar madre e hija ira llendo poco a poco, si es que se llega a dar.

 **Kirsuneblue-** gomen gomen, no sabia que eras sensible a esa cosas, a decir verdad no era necesario, pero en su momento me parecio divertido e innovente, perdón si es que te disgustan esas cosas.

 **2510mari** \- gracias por tu apoyo.

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Como siempre los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, ¿ al quien sabe por que miércoles tengo que escribir eso siempre o es que yo como estúpido lo escribo?.**

Mito/kurama- shinigami-sama!- gritaron sorprendidas llamando la atención de la peli-roja y el rubio.

Shinigami- **ara ara, naruto-kun… as crecido mucho-** dijo viendo al rubio con una sonrisa.

Naruto- nos… conocemos?- dijo un poco extrañado.

Shinigami- que mal que no recuerdes- dijo fingiendo dolor- y yo que te cuide cuan eras un pequeño niño- dijo, el rubio empezó a recordar.

 **FLASHBACK**

Vemos a un rubio de ocho años uyendo de los ninjas y civiles que lo estaban persiguiendo, ni itachi ni shisui se encontraban ya que estaban de misión, regresando con el rubio ahora lo vemos en un callejón sin salida siendo rodeado por los ninjas y civiles.

Ninja 1- jejejejejeje no tienes salida demonio- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai.

Civil 1- ahora sufrirás por lo que as echo maldito demonio!- grito mientras alzaba una piedra.

Civil 2- al fin llego tu hora demonio!- dijo mientras los demas empezaron a alzar varias piedras, para lanzarla al pobre niño.

Naruto- (por que siempre a mi… yo solo quiero vivir tranquilamente)- pensaba mientras ponia sus manos al frente para poder protegerse de las piedras, shiriken y kunais que estaban a punto de lanzarle.

justo cuando lanzaron todos los proyectiles una barrera negra se formo para proteger a naruto, todos los civiles y ninjas se quedaron quietos ya que nunca habían visto algo igual, cuando la barrera se deshizo frente de naruto apareció una especie de sello mágico con el kanji de shinigami en el medio y de pronto una mujer hermosa de cabello negro empezó a salir del circulo.

Shinigami- ara ara, que creen que están asiendo al pequeño naruto- dijo sonriendo sádicamente¡.

Civil 3- muévete mujer suela!,,, nosotros solo terminaremos con lo que empezó el yondaime-sama- grito amenazando ala diosa de la muerte.

Ninja 2- si muévete!- le grito, pero al instante empezó a verla de pies a cabeza y puso una sonrisa pervertida- dime preciosa no quieres pasar una linda noche conmigo- dijo y no fue el único ya que todos empezaron a ofrecerle todo por una noche de "pación".

Shinigami-( por será que los humanos siempre son tan idiotas)- pensó viendo molesta a los humanos frente suyo, y para empeorar los muy idiotas empezaron a acercarse y sin que nadie los esperara apareció naruto frente de la diosa con un palo en mano en un intento de defenderla.

Ninja 4- será mejor que te muevas maldito demonio!- grito asustando al pequeño naruto.

Naruto- shi- shisui-nii y ita-itachi-nii… me enseñaron que si alguien me protege… yo debo devolverle el favor protegiéndola- dijo súper asustado- ella me protegió de las cosas que me tiraron... por eso yo la defenderé de ustedes!- dijo con mucha determinación, muchos empezaron a insultarlo, pero la megumi del la muerte puso una ligera sonrisa.

Shinigami-( como pensara defenderme si ni siquiera puede protegerse el solo)- pensó con cierto humor, de pronto los ninjas le tiraron varios kunais al pequeño naruto para apartarlo y divertirse con la mujer, pero otra ves una barrera negra apareció cubriendo a la diosa y al pequeño naruto- no te preocupes, estos humanos llano te molestaran- dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño naruto, de pronto los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron el departamento de naruto- nos vemos pequeño naruto- dijo dejando al rubio en el suelo.

Naruto- disculpe… cual es su nombre- pregunto.

Shinigami- mi nombre?... a decir verdad tengo varios, pero mi nombre real es akeno- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto- se ira?- pregunto ligeramente triste.

Akeno- no puedo estar mucho tiempo en este lugar- dijo refiriéndose al mundo humano- pero no preocupes… llegara el momento en el cual podamos hablar mucho tiempo y conocernos mejor… a si que adiós pequeño naruto- dijo desordenando los cabellos del rubio.

Naruto- espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo con una sonrisa.

La diosa volvió a desaparecer en el circulo mágico, para volver a aparecer en el callejón en el cual habían 3 perros de tres cabellas comiendo los cuerpos de los ninjas y civiles que estaban en el lugar.

Akeno- cuando terminen van a regresar… y no se dejen ver por nadie- dijo, los tres perros asintieron con la cabeza- bueno, nos vemos mis pequeños cancerberos- dijo para desaparecer en el sello mágico para dirigirse a su reino, dejando a los tres cancerberos comiendo los cuerpos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Naruto- usted era aquella mujer que me salvo aquella ocasión!- dijo sorprendido.

Akeno- **veo que recordaste eh-** dijo sonriendo- **bueno, vamos directo al grano del porque estoy aquí-** dijo llamando la atención de todos- **primero, seguramente ustedes se preguntaran del por que el alma de mito y kushina están selladas en naruto cierto?-** todos asintieron con la cabeza- **bueno eso lo entenderán al final de que termine de contarles una historia… primero el comienzo de todo… hace muchos milenios existió un dios que gobernaba todo lo que ahora se conoce como el universo, pero en todo el universo no existía nadie aparte de el, por lo cual un dia el creo a sus hijos, los que los humanos conocerían como los dioses, tsukuyomi, amaterasu, Susano, yo y otros mas y a cada uno de sus hijos dios le dio diferentes poderes, después de crearnos a nosotros, dios quiso crear a otras especie que vivirían en la tierra, la primera especie que dios creo fueron los humanos, después los elfos, después los magos, los demonios, los valkirias o héroes y otras mas, a cada especie dios le dio habilidades como la magia, hechizos, conjuros y otros mas, por orden de dios cada especie tenia que estar bajo la protección de uno o varios dioses, por lo tanto algunos doses se unieron con otros para proteger a una especie, obviamente exceptuándome ya que yo soy la diosa de la muerte, a este mundo se le conoció como la era de la fantasía donde todos vivían en paz, pero al usar tanto poder nuestro padre fue muriendo poco a poco, después de la muerte de nuestro padre algunos de nosotros los dioses quisieron hacerse con el trono o sea el próximo dios que gobierne sobre los demás y las discusiones poco a poco se fueron de las palabras a las manos, la paz que tanto quiso nuestro padre solo duraron 3 milenios ya que empezó la guerra santa en donde todos los dioses pelearon contra todos, y para empeorar nuestra pelea se paso de nuestras manos ya que algunos dioses empezaron a pelear junto a la especie a la que ellos protegían, por lo tanto tanto los dioses como los seres vivientes pelearon durante un siglo ya que contra todo pronostico nuestro padre volvió a aparecer pero esta ves solo fue en espíritu, si el hubiera querido nos hubiera destruido a todos los dioses y las especies de seres vivos, pero el por alguna razón no lo izo, lo único que izo fue crear diferentes dimensiones en donde cada especie fue enviada con sus respectivos dioses que los protegían y creo una ley, la ley era que si algún dios baja del cielo la mayor parte de su poder seria sellado y si es que muere moriría definitivamente, cada dimensión fue sellada y la única manera de pasar de una dimensión a otra seria destruyendo cierto dispositivo que hay en cada planeta en el que habita las diferentes especies y abrir el "espacio dimensional", las diosas amaterasu y tsukuyomi eran las que protegían a los humanos que de alguna manera lograron sobrevivir a la guerra santa ya que de todas las especies de seres vivos ellos eran los mas débiles, o eso eran lo que creían las otras especies, pero en realidad los humanos tenían una habilidad, la cual era la adaptación e inteligencia, ellos por alguna razón reunieron informaciones de las demás especie, ya que a ellos sele permitía el paso a donde quieran, asta la guerra santa en donde todas las conexiones se cortaron y las diferentes especies empezaron a pelear, los humanos al no tener en ese momento ningún poder se crearon diferentes tipos de armas solo para protegerse ya que sabían que ellos no podrían ganar un enfrentamiento directo con otra especie, por lo tanto ellos junto a amaterasu y tsukuyomi se quedaron al margen de todo y vivian solo para protegerse a ellos mismos-** dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Mito- un momento… acaso en esa época no existía el chakra?- pregunto extrañada.

Akeno- **en esa era los humanos aun no tenían conocimiento del chakra… continuando con la historia… después de terminar la guerra yo decidí que darme en el mundo de los humanos, aun que yo sigo reinando el mundo de los muertos y la sociedad de almas en la cual habitan las almas que están bajo mi orden y ellos recolectan las almas de los muertos de todas las especies de seres vivos, continuando con los humanos, tanto amaterasu, tsukuyomi y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria sellar los recuerdos de todos los humanos para que puedan vivir tranquilos, paso un milenio en el cual los humanos vieron en paz, pero como era de esperar entre los propios humanos hubieron peleas sobre los territorios, lo con llevo a la creación de países en donde cierto determinado lugar le pertenecía a cierto determinado grupo de humanos, pero aun así abrieron tres guerras, las cuales fueron llamadas las tres guerras mundiales, despues de terminar las tres guerras, volvió la paz, y por consecuencia ellos mismos crearon comodidades, las cuales fueron las maquinas, con el tiempo las maquinas fueron mejorando asta tal punto que ellas mismas hacían el trabajo de los humanos y por consecuencia ellos al llano hacer nada empezaron a flojear, o sea dormir, comer y mirar anime en sus televisiones… con el paso de los siglos los humanos al estar casi todo el dia sin hacer nada empezaron a morir ya que el exceso de grasas y otras cosas, lo cual conllevo a la extinción humana, nosotras las diosas al ver que los propios humanos se indirectamente mataron a si mismos decidimos volverlos a crear, pero esta ves decidimos darles poderes y ese poder fue lo que ahora conocen como chakra y a si dio inicio la era ninja, y también como era de esperar volvieron a dividirse, pero esta ves fueron clanes, cada clan tenia un territorio, todo iba bien, pero Odin el dios nórtico y uno de los dioses que protectores de los valkirias decidió que era hora de volver a empezar la segunda guerra santa, de alguna manera logro controlar a algunos seres vivos de cada especie para destruir cada artefacto que mantenía sellado el espacio dimensional, pero le falto el de los humanos, nosotras al ver lo que odin tenia pensado, decidimos dar nuestra bendición aun humano que protegería el ultimo artefacto que mantenía el especio dimensional sellado, amaterasu diosa del sol o la diosa de la luz le dio la espada "seinaru hikari" (luz sagrada), tsukuyomi diosa de la luna o diosa de la oscuridad le dio la espada eien no yami (oscuridad eterna) y yo shinigami diosa de la muerte le di mis enseñanzas de fuinjutsu, después de controlar a la perfección nuestras bendiciones el se dedico a proteger el artefacto, con el tiempo al ver que ese lugar no habían guerras ni nada por el estilo muchos humanos fueron a vivir hay, pero poco después entre los humanos que vivían hay decidieron ayudarlo, el bajo el permiso de nosotras las diosas les enseño todo lo que pudo y les compartio parte de su chakra, por consecuencia todos se volvieron peli-rojos y tenían la habilidad de envejecer mas lento, y eso dio inicio al clan uzumaki, el con el tiempo se enamoro de una mujer que vivía en el clan y se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, el cuando estubo en sus últimos días dejo su espada de oscuridad bajo el cuidado de su clan y le dio su espada de luz a un amigo suyo para que la proteja asta que llegue alguien a reclamarla y pueda portarla, cuando el murió por alguna razón su cuerpo, chakra y alma se convirtieron en un árbol de gran tamaño al cual sele llamo "árbol sagrado" y poco despues apareció una profecía, "el hijo del rayo y la habanera sangrienta, traerá la paz que alguna ves hubo en los reinos", nosotras al comienzo no sabíamos nada, asta que tsukuyomi tubo un sueño de un posible futuro, en el cual mostraban a minato namikase el "rayo amarillo de konoha" y kushina uzumaki "la habanera sangrienta de konoha" sosteniendo el cuerpo de un recién nacido, pero de alguna forma Odín con siguió enterarse de esa profecía y manipulo aun uzumaki para que selle el "árbol sagrado" dentro suyo y huya de las tierras uzumaki, su plan funciono ya que de alguna manera logro sellar el enorme árbol dentro suyo y con ello tambien los poderes que tenia en el, ese sujeto se llamaba hagoromo uzumaki y para no ser encontrado cambio su apellido a otsotsuki, el poco a poco fue adueñándose de varios clanes y asiéndose con el poder, ya que al sellar el "árbol sagrado" dentro suyo su cuerpo cambio, su cabello se volvió gris, su el era entre blanca y gris, le aparecieron un par de cuernos en la frente y sus ojos cambiaron se volvieron lo que el llamo rinegan, con el paso del tiempo el se adueño de casi todo el continente elemental exceptuando algunos clanes entre ellos los uzumaki, de alguna manera logro librase de las ordenes que el dio Odín para seguir su propias ambiciones, el tubo dos hijos los cuales eran Indra y Ashura, los uzumakis al ver todo lo que estaba ocasionando hagoromo decidieron pararlo, fue una pelea en la cual murieron artos uzumakis, pero lograron derrotarlo, al morir hagoromo el "árbol sagrado" se dividió en nueve partes una mas poderosa que la anterior, los uzumakis al no poder unir las nueve partes decidieron protegerlas, pero con el tiempo las nueve partes se empezaron a salir de control por que tuvieron que sellar las nueve partes en el cuerpo de nueve adolecentes 4 mujeres y 5 varones, despues de sellar las nueve partes del "árbol sagrado", contra todo pronostico el cuerpo de los nueve adolecentes cambio asta convertirse en los bijus y cada adolesente perdió lo memoria y otra ves los uzumakis buscaron la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad pero nunca pudieron-** dijo sorprendiendo a todos y aun mas a kurama la cual estaba escuchando con toda la atención posible- **mientras los uzumakis estaban buscando la forma de alludar a los adolecentes, en el imperio que construyo hagoromo empezó la disputa, todos querían el mando de poder, todos querían gobernar sobre todo lo que alguna ves fue de hagoromo y dio comienzo de la guerra de clanes, los dos hijos de hagoromo también pelearon pero no por la misma razones, Indra heredo casi todo de su padre, era igual de ambicioso y orgulloso y sobre todo sus ojos mutaron a se convirtieron en lo que ahora se conoce como sharingan, mientras tanto Ashura por alguna razón heredo los pensamientos de los uzumakis los pensamientos que alguna ves hagoromo tubo, pero el también desarrollo un keken gekai el cual era el mokuton y también tenia ina reservas de chakra que podía rivalizar contra la de los uzumakis, ashura estuvo apunto de unirse al clan uzumaki, pero el al ver que si se unía su hermano iba a hacer destrosos en el continente elemental, por lo cual decidio detener a su hermano y el al igual que su hermano encontraron una mujer de la cual se enamoraron y crearon dos clanes, el uchiha liderado por indra y el clan senju liderado por ashura, y con el tiempo su rivalidad continuo asta el día de su muerte, ambos clanes siguieron las enseñanzas de los dos hijos de hagoromo, los uchihas querían todo para ellos y los senjus querían detener a los uchihas de su plan, siguiendo con los uzumakis, despues de intentar volver a la normalidad a los bijus y lograron saber cual era el ultimo componente que faltaba para que las nueve partes del "árbol sagrado" se una era que tenia que haber otra ves alguien que pueda portar la espada de luz y oscuridad y con ellas volver a unir el árbol y a la ves regresar a los adolecentes a la normalidad, los uzumakis al descubrir eso decidieron proteger a los bijus, con el tiempo todo era paz en las tierras de los uzumakis asta que los bijus decidieron explorar el mundo, los uzumakis al principio se negaron pero terminaron sediendo ese fue el primer error de los uzumakis, todos los bijus se fueron acepto kurama ella vivía en el bosque de los uzumakis.**

 **Naruto-(** a si es mujer despues de todo)- pensó viendo a la biju.

Akeno- **con el paso del tiempo madara uchiha y hashirama senju pusieron fin a la guerra entre los dos clanes y crearon konoha, con el tiempo otros clanes también se unieron a la primer aldea la cual era konoha, y otros clanes también se fueron uniendo y crearon otras aldeas, pero por razones de favoritismo hashirama fue el primer hokage, madara soporto eso ya que ambos eran amigos, pero con el tiempo todos fueron dándole la espalda asta su propio clan, pero el soporto todo y se caso con una mujer que logro descongelar su corazón, el vivio feliz asta que hashirama le dijo el iba a ser el segundo hokage, hay fue donde empezó todo, el hermano de hashirama tobirama quería ser el segundo hokage y para lograrlo manipulo y enveneno la mente de madara asiéndole creer que su hermano solo quería manipularlo a el, obviamente madara no soporto eso y un dia casi mata a tobirama sino fuera por que hashirama estaba cerca del lugar, desde ese dia tanto madara como hashirama dejaron de ser amigos y para empeorar las cosas hashirama decidio que madara llano seria el segundo hokage si no que seria tobirama, eso fue lo que puso de mal humor a madara ya que tobirama avía sido el asesino de su hermano por lo cual le guardaba arto rencor contra el y por eso si tobirama se convertia en hokage el tendría que hacerle caso en todo, madara fue un dia a ver a hashirama y exigirle su derecho y tendría que ser el el segundo hokage, la discusión dio paso a los puños en la cual hashirama gano y madara termino exiliado de konoha, y otra ves odin logro manipular a madara para que capture al kyuubi, madara logro capturar al kyuubi ya que su kamui lo teletransporto justo al frente de kurama y logro meterlo en un genjutsu para despues el usar al kyuubi en la pelea contra hashirama de la cual madara volvió a ser derrotado pero esta ves hashirama lo mato, o eso fue lo que les izo creer a todo el mundo ya que el le perdono la vida a madara y lo acepto de nuevo en la aldea y pero todo bajo secreto, los únicos que sabían eran hashirama, madara y todo el clan uchiaha, madara al regreso con su mujer a vivir en los territorios de los uchihas, los uzumakis al saber que kurama fue capturada por konoha quisieron que la devuelvan a sus tierras de ellos, pero hashirama se negó diciendo que era una peligrosa bestia que necesitaba ser encarcelada, los uzumakis al ver que las negociaciones no funcionaban decidieron que si sellarían a kurama en un jinchuriki seria en un uzumaki, mito quiso ser la jinchuriki voluntaria mente ya que ella era la que siempre pasaba tiempo con kurama cuando ella estaba en las tierras de los uzumakis, despues que kurama fuera sellada en mito ella se quedo a vivir en el templo uzumaki que se construyo en konoha, con el tiempo hashirama se enamoro de ella y ella termino cediendo asta tuvieron un hijo fueron felices asta que la primera reunión de las cinco grandes naciones, en la reunión todos accedieron a la paz pero con la única condición que hashirama capturo a los bijus restantes, los selle y los dejen e sus aldeas, hashirama segado por que pensaba que traería la paz al mundo ninja accedió, el le conto a mito lo que se acordó en la junta de las grandes naciones y espero que mito lo apoyara en su decisión, pero no fue a si, ella se negó rotundamente e intento que hashirama cambie de opinión, pero no fue a si, ella intento decirle a su clan lo que hashirama intentaba hacer pero no pudo, ella no podia salir de la aldea y los mensajes que enviaba nunca llegaban ya que los ninjas de konoja por ordenes de hashirama tenían rotundamente destrosar cualquier mensaje que mito envie a su clan, eso fue lo que puso fin al matrimonio entre mito uzumaki y hashirama senju, como quedo acordado hashirama capturo a los 8 bijus restante y los sello en los jichirikis de cada aldea, los uzumakis se enteraron demasiado tarde y no pudieron evitarlo y tuvieron que vivir con eso, hashirama pensó que había conseguido "la paz" que el quería, pero a espalda de el los otras naciones decidieron y acordaron matar a hashirama, la muerte de hashirama fue en la segunda cumbre de las grandes naciones, al terminar la reunión hashirama fue envenenado y claro eso no lo mato por lo cual fue envoscado por los 8 jinchurikis y mataron a hashirama y por consecuencia dio inicio a la primera guerra mundial ninja, los uzumakis como era de esperar se quedaron el su pais y en su territorio protegiéndose, como fue acordado tobirama se convirtió en el segundo hokage, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que al final de terminar la guerra kumo ataco al grupo en donde tobirama estaba y terminaron matándolo, después de un tiempo de que termino la guerra empezó la segunda guerra mundial ninja, pero en realidad era la guerra contra los uzumakis todo bajo las manipulaciones de Odín ya que el con su poder enveneno la mente de los kages y los manipulo para que destruyan a los uzumakis solo para que el artefacto ya no sea protegido-** dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Naruto- asta ahora no entiendo?... donde esta el artefacto que mantiene sellada la el "espacio dimensional"?- pregunto.

Akeno- **el artefacto esta oculto en el centro de lo que fue la aldea de uzushiogakure no sato-** dijo sorprendiendo a todos- **Odín al ver que tan poderoso era el clan uzumaki y de paso como ellos protegían el artefacto, decidió exterminarlos por lo tanto manipulo a todos los kages que pudo y lo mando a destruir las tierras de los uzumakis además de que el pensaba que el chico de la profecía iba a ser un uzumaki termino de convencerse que la destrucción de los uzumakis era necesaria, kushina había sido enviada a konoha antes de la destrucción de los uzumakis, yo junto a amaterasu y tsukuyomi decidimos que tanto mito como kushina tenían que seguir viviendo a como de lugar para ayudar al niño de la profecía, por lo tanto cuando mito me convoco no me lleve su alma sino que la selle en el cuerpo de kushina, y cuando kushina murió la selle a ella y a mito en tu cuerpo junto con kurama para que las revivas y te ayuden en un futuro-** dijo sorprendiendo a todos y dejándoles sin palabras por toda la información que le acaban de dar.

Naruto- puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo el rubio despues de procesar toda esa información.

Akeno- **claro, que quieres saber.**

Naruto- existe… el futuro?- dijo desconcertando a todos.

Akeno- **el futuro?... aahhh, no existe eso que piensas, por que si fuera a si nada seria como lo es ahora, las leyes del tiempo no existen, no existe un futuro o un pasado, solo existe el presente, lo que tu agás, lo que digas, lo que tu realices, en este momento no se puede cambiar, no puedes ir al pasado no cambiar nada, no puedes ir al futuro y ver como termina algo que ni siquiera empezó-** dijo con cierto humor por la pregunta.

Naruto- por lo que entendí yo soy el de la profecía… como supo que pasaría en el futuro?.

Akeno- **hay una diferencia entre, el que exista el futuro y tener un sueño de un futuro probable, como dije antes tsukuyomi soñó el nacimiento del niño de la profecía en donde se podia ver a una familia feliz, pero cuando susedio tu nacimiento Odin manipulo aun humano para que ataque la aldea y libere a kurama, ves yo puedo soñar con algún futuro pero el mismo futuro puede ser cambiado por los acontecimientos-** explico la megumi.

Naruto- si ustedes sabían que algunas cosas podían cambiar por que no las arreglaron?.

Akeno- **te explique que si algún dios bajo de los cielos la mayor parte de su poder es sellado y por lo tanto el pudriera ser asesinado y si algún dios muere el poder de este se va al cuerpo de la persona que lo mato, o sea que si tu me matas todo mi poder seria tuyo, y es lo mismo entre los dioses, si un dios mata a otro dios el poder de este pasaría a ser del otro, por eso los dioses tenemos prohibido morir-** sorprendiendo a todos.

Kushina- los dioses pueden morir de otra manera?- dijo hablando por primera ves, y aun seguía abrasada al brazo de naruto.

Akeno- **aparte de ser asesinados los dioses podemos morir por la vejes, aun que aun a si viviríamos muchos años mas jajajajajajaja-** dijo riéndose por lo ultimo.

Naruto- a caso los dioses no eran inmortales?- dijo sorprendido.

Akeno- **los dioses somos inmortales, y solo crecemos asta los dieciocho años, pero si algún dios se enamora este vuelve a empezar a envejecer asta morir de viejo, por algo esta la moraleja "el amor te va matando lentamente" jejejejejejejeje-** dijo como si se estuviera hablando burlando del amor.

Mito- entonces… usted?- dijo como si no pudiera decir la pregunta.

Akeno- **a si es, yo asta el momento sigo siendo virgen al igual que tsukuyomi y amaterasu… el amor es complicado asta para los dioses sabes… para enamorar a un dios tienes que tener ciertas cosas que ni siquiera el mismo dios sabe cuales son, por lo tanto es casi imposible enamorar a uno, o eso se creía ya que el muy malnacido de Odín logro en contrar su pareja con una valkiria y tuvieron hijos, el ahora debe tener el aspecto de una persona mayor, pero aun a si sigue siendo poderoso, y sobre los demas no lo se a cien sea cierta-** dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Naruto- mi padre… quienes eran los padres de mi padre?- pregunto un poco dudoso ya que su padre era un poderoso ninja y definitivamente era de algún clan y no un huérfano.

Akeno- **los padres de tu padre eh?-** dijo mirando a naruto- **tsuko senju y shina senju eran los nombres de los padres de minato, tsuko era el nieto de tobirama senju, el junto a shina tu vieron una relación de adolecentes y tuvieron a minato a los 17 años, ellos al morir por cosas de la vida minato termino en un orfanato en cual salio a los 6 años y por aver entrado al programa de shinobi sele dio sustento y un apartamento** \- dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo- **en otras palabras naruto… por tus venas corren la sangre de las personas que salvaron al mundo ya que kushina es descendiente directa del salvador del mundo y las personas que intentaron llevar a la perdición el mundo ya que minato es descendiente directo de hagoromo… es muy cómico como se desarrollan algunas cosas sabes jejejejeje-** dijo riéndose.

Natsumi- por que yo fui creada?- pregunto y hablo por primera ves la contra parte de naruto.

Akeno- **en realidad tu creación fue un acto de reflejo… cuando naruto se apodero de la espada oscura esta no acepto a naruto por que el tenia mucho odio acumulado dentro suyo y lo mas probable era que con la espada en su poder ese odio consuma el alma de naruto… pero contra todo pronostico naruto logro hacerse con la espada y esta de alguna forma creo tu alma a partir de la de naruto para que cuando llegue el momento tu salves a naruto de no caer en su propia oscuridad asta que el pueda dominar al cien por cien la espada, después de que eso suceda tu serias libre de salir del cuerpo de naruto y vivir tu propia vida como un ser humano, por que para la espada de luz solo necesitaría luchar contra su propio odio y eliminarlo y esa pelea naruto la tiene que pelear por su cuenta sin ayuda de nadie para hacer poder dominar la espada de luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo-** dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Kurama- **cuando naruto pueda usar las dos espadas el puede regresarnos a la normalidad a mi y a los otros bijus?-** hablo por primera ves en este capitulo kurama.

Akeno- **eso mismo dije a se rato, pero existe una organización de criminales que están planeando cacturar a los bijus y usar su poder, esto es diferente que un jinchuriki, ellos plena quitarle el chakra a los bijus y eso conllevaría a sacar la parte del árbol sagrado que fue sellada en el cuerpo de ese uzumaki, si eso llegara a pasar mataria al uzumaki… en pocas palabras si algún jinchuriki y biju se deja capturar por esa organización va a morir inevitablemente, pero si naruto logra juntar la luz y la oscuridad el podria sacar la parte del "árbol sagrado" sin matar al uzumaki y devolverlo como era-** dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Naruto- usted sabe donde están ellos?- pregunto un poco preocupado por si es que ellos tal ves ya atraparon a algún jinchuriki y por consecuencia mataron a tanto el jinchuriki y el uzumaki.

Akeno **\- senos es difícil localizar la ubicación de su guarida ya que de alguna forma no los podemos ver a ninguno de los integrantes de esa organización-** dijo un poco molesta por eso- **si esas eran todas tus preguntas yo me retiro… por cierto no te muevas-** dijo mientras se acercaba a naruto, para quedar frente a frente de el, luego shinigami puso su mano en la frente de naruto para luego soltar una aura oscura, al retirar su mano en la frente de naruto apareció un circulo y otro circulo dentro de este y un pentagrama en este ultimo todo de color negro, después de unos segundos el pentagrama y los círculos se borraron- **yo ya te di mi bendición y puedes invocarme si aun tienes preguntas que quieras saber… bueno eso fue todo nos volveremos a ver naruto-** dijo mientras volvía a desaparecer en el circulo mágico que había aparecido.

Naruto- es demasiada información que acabamos de recibir no creen?- dijo viendo a las mujeres que estaban en el paisaje mental de naruto- (por que será que en cualquier cosa que haga siempre hay una varias mujeres y ahora técnicamente tengo cuatro mujeres viviendo dentro mío… esto es demasiado extraño… incluso pudriera decir que esto obra de alguien)- pensó mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que alguien esta manipulando su vida una alguna forma (no miren al autor ya que técnicamente mis dedos se mueven solo).

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Perdón por la demora, es solo que estaba tan ocupado que no tenia tiempo ni para mirar anime… NI PARA MIRAR ANIME! Puen creer lo, yo estuve varias semanas sin poder siquiera ver un anime!... eso no debería suceder ni aunque sea el fin del mundo!... pero bueno en serio lo lamento pero estaba super ocupado pero no se preocupen ya todo termino ahora estoy de vacaciones tanto del estudio como de mi trabajo a si que voy a empezar a escribir nuevamente.**

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **¿Qué les parecio mi historia de la guerra santa y todo ese embrollo?**

 **¿creen que debería meter a kushina al haren de naruto?**

 **Esas y muchas preguntas invaden la pobre mente del autor.**

 **Y lo siento que el cuapitulo sea mas corto de lo acostumbredo.**

 **Bay bay**


End file.
